


The Story of Our Life

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это долгая история.<br/>История любви? История ненависти?<br/>История их жизни, так будет вернее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Estate Italiana

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фик по моему первому ОТП, который я очень надеюсь когда-нибудь дописать :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чемпионат мира 1990 года, Италия.

_Если Вы хотите загнать своих футболистов в депрессию – отправьте их на сбор в Маленте (Руди Фёллер)_

Чемпионат Мира для футболистов сборной Германии традиционно начинается в Маленте.  
7:45 – кросс пять километров по лесному массиву. Та же самая трасса, те же самые деревья, те же самые кочки, те же самые птицы. Даже погода не меняется.  
Спринт.  
Отработка тактических схем. Десять, двадцать, тридцать, сорок раз подряд один и тот же элемент. Получить пас, остановить мяч, сделать передачу. Еще раз. Еще раз.  
Занятия по тактике.  
Обед.  
Время на отдых. Комната два на четыре метра. Две кровати, стол, стулья, телевизор. За окном светит радостное майское солнце.  
Двухсторонняя игра. Наигрывается основной состав. Проверяются варианты замен.  
Ужин.  
Свободное время. За территорию спортивной школы выходить нельзя. Наученные опытом предыдущего чемпионата, тренеры постоянно ходят по комнатам. Игра в карты как лучший способ протянуть время до отбоя.  
На следующее утро все повторяется с начала.  
И на следующее.  
И на следующее.

 

Руди бросает карты на стол.  
\- Все. Я тоже пошел спать, а вы как хотите.  
\- Спать? Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? – Юрген откидывается на спинку стула, пристально разглядывая пикового короля, которого держит в руке.  
\- А чем ты мне посоветуешь заняться?  
Это вызывает общий смех. Делать действительно нечего. За шесть дней, которые прошли с начала сбора, все уже успели рассказать друг другу все анекдоты, вспомнить все байки, пошутить по поводу роста Томаса Хесслера, получить в ответ двадцать один вариант ответа на тему «сам не лучше», вспомнить все забавные истории, связанные с Маленте, и сыграть хотя бы по разу во все известные карточные игры. И все понимают, что новые развлечения будет находить все сложнее и сложнее.  
Он отбирает у Юргена короля и начинает перемешивать карты.  
\- Значит, спать тебе веселее, чем сидеть с нами?  
\- Успею еще с вами насидеться. Все, спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебя туда же, - бросает Анди, наклоняясь, чтобы взять с пола очередную бутылку. Пить приходится минеральную воду, потому что тренеры слишком хорошо знают, какими способами можно провезти алкоголь в Маленте. И Франц, и Берти, и Зепп сами в свое время достаточно просидели на сборах в этой же спортивной школе. Никто даже не попытался привезти контрабанду.  
\- Остались вчетвером, - задумчиво произносит Гвидо. – Преферанс?  
Все переглядываются и пожимают плечами. Преферанс, так преферанс.  
Он выбрасывает из колоды шестерки и начинает раздавать карты.  
\- До скольких играем?  
\- Пока не надоест окончательно, - смеется Анди, разливая воду в стаканы. – Без записи.  
\- Скучно, - лениво тянет Юрген, разглядывая свои карты.  
\- Значит так, солнце мое, - Бухвальд смотрит на Юргена в упор. – Если ты собрался дезертировать вслед за Руди, то выброси эти мысли из головы и сосредоточься на игре, ясно тебе?  
Юрген смеется.  
\- Правильно, так с ним и надо, - улыбается Анди. – Раз.  
Он смотрит на свои карты. Хуже бывает, но редко.  
\- Два, - отвечает Бухвальд. По его лицу никогда не поймешь, блефует он или нет, поэтому с ним уже давно никто не играет в покер.  
\- Здесь, - произносит Юрген все тем же утомленным тоном.  
Ладно, раз уж игра без записи…  
\- Три.  
\- Здесь. Слышали, Руди собрался переходить куда-то во Францию?  
\- Слышали. Сейчас нам Юрген расскажет, правда это или нет. Четыре.  
\- Юрген-то расскажет? – произносит он насмешливо. Все смеются.  
\- А вот возьму и расскажу. Здесь.  
\- Без козыря. Расскажи.  
\- Рассказываю. Руди никуда не собрался переходить и остается на следующий сезон в Риме. Анди, не спи.  
\- А я и не сплю, здесь без козыря. В Риме или в «Роме»?  
\- А подробности рассказывать я не обещал.  
Все четверо снова начинают смеяться.  
\- А я вас предупреждал, ничего он не расскажет, знаю я его, он никогда ни в чем не признается.  
\- Лотар, точки не забывай, – хохочет Юрген.  
\- С тобой не только точки забудешь, мы играем или чем мы заняты?  
\- Мы – играем, - усмехается Гвидо, - а чем вы заняты, я не знаю. Анди, что ты говорил?  
\- Здесь без козыря.  
\- Первые.  
\- Здесь. Серьезно, я не слышал, чтобы Руди куда-то собирался.  
Гвидо кивает.  
\- Ну раз ты не слышал, значит, это пустая болтовня. Лотар?  
\- Погоди, я думаю.  
\- И до чего додумался?  
\- Вторые.  
\- Ну ты скажешь, - разочарованно произносит Анди. – Тогда пас.  
\- Пас.  
\- Здесь, - бросает Юрген, не глядя на свои карты.  
\- Третьи.  
\- Здесь.  
Отвечать нечем, он и так уже заторговался.  
\- Играй, а мы на тебя посмотрим.  
Анди отпивает из своего стакана.  
\- Говорят, завтра дождь.  
\- Обожаю бегать кроссы под дождем. Девять червей.  
\- Ничего себе, - выдыхает Гвидо. - Когда ты успел столько набрать?  
\- Спроси у Лотара, он раздавал. Кто-нибудь со мной играет?  
Он еще раз внимательно разглядывает свои карты.  
\- Только не я. Пас.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Пас, - Гвидо кладет свои карты на стол.  
\- Да ну вас, - Юрген откладывает карты и берет стакан. – Могли бы и поиграть.  
\- Ничего, сейчас поиграем, - Анди начинает раздавать. – Сейчас мы так поиграем…  
Гвидо разворачивает свои карты.  
\- Мизер.  
\- Ловленный. Паровозом. – Смеется Анди.  
\- Что-то тебе сегодня подозрительно весело, - парирует Гвидо. - Юрген?  
\- А что Юрген? Пас, что я еще могу сказать?  
\- Пас.  
Их прерывает стук в дверь.  
\- Открыто, - кричит Анди.  
В дверном проеме появляется голова Томаса Бертольда.  
\- О, как вас тут много. Гвидо, ты мне нужен. Франц хочет, чтобы мы съездили с ним в город по каким-то там безумно важным делам.  
\- В кои-то веки пришли нормальные карты… - Стонет Гвидо.  
Анди успевает отреагировать быстрее остальных.  
\- А помощь вам не нужна? Давайте, я тоже с вами съезжу.  
Он обменивается взглядами с Юргеном, тот едва заметно улыбается  
Анди бросает карты.  
\- Все, ребята, не скучайте тут вдвоем. Можете поиграть в подкидного дурачка, пока мы не вернемся.  
Он откидывает в сторону пустую бутылку из-под воды.  
\- Давайте, бросайте нас, мы не обидимся, с какой стати?  
Бертольд смеется, и дверь за ними закрывается с легким щелчком.  
Юрген встает.  
\- Нас бросили. Одних.  
Он подходит к Юргену и обнимает его за талию, резким движением привлекает к себе.  
\- Тебя это расстраивает?  
\- Нет. А должно?  
Он улыбается.  
\- Сейчас выясним.  
Карты так и остаются лежать, разбросанные по столу.

_______________________

 

_Вперед на Юг! За туннелями и горами уже виден Милан  
Не оглядывайся назад на пути к счастью, которое обещает Италия!  
(Удо Юргенс и сборная Германии – «Wir sind sсhon auf dem Brenner»)_

Даже в этой жуткого оттенка темно-голубой рубашке Юрген все равно выглядит красиво. За эти девять месяцев он привык к таким мыслям и больше не находит в них ничего удивительного. Солнце встает на востоке, трава зеленая, после весны наступает лето, Юрген красив – само собой разумеющиеся вещи, о которых даже не стоит говорить. В самолете жарко, поэтому все сидят без пиджаков, и ядовито-голубой цвет господствует в общей гамме. Шуток по поводу дизайнеров хватило до пятого дня сбора.  
Все оживленно разговаривают между собой, то и дело раздается смех. Кажется, что чем дальше они удаляются от Германии, тем свободнее, легче они себя чувствуют. Позади остается монотонность Маленте и сопровождавшая последние приготовления суета Ной-Изенбурга, а напряжение турнира пока не ощущается. Это удивительный момент – когда кажется, что все возможно, и нет никаких сложностей.  
Самолет снижается по крутой дуге, и уже можно разобрать очертания зданий внизу.  
\- Милан, - выдыхает Юрген.  
Сидящий рядом Руди легонько толкает его локтем в бок.  
\- Давно здесь не был?  
\- Зато для нас первые три матча будут домашними, так, Лотар?  
По телу бежит теплая волна, всего лишь потому, что Юрген обратился за поддержкой к нему, а не к Анди  
\- Вам, итальянцам, хорошо, - смеется Бодо Илльгнер. – А нам что делать?  
\- А вы с нами! – Отзывается Бертольд.  
Смех заглушают аплодисменты – самолет мягко касается полосы и мчится по ней, сбрасывая скорость. Милан, встречающий их теплом и ярким солнцем – так начинается их итальянское лето.

***

Франц Беккенбауэр

Ну все, теперь будет не до шуток. Не знаю, правильно ли я сделал, что взял только четырех нападающих. Берти, конечно, ответит, что все равно играть будут Руди с Юргеном, а остальные – выходить на замену. Но на таком турнире случиться может все, что угодно. И обязательно случится, как показывает практика, без какой-нибудь неприятности не обойдется.  
Но главная-то моя проблема – не нападение. Главная моя проблема – мой капитан. Италия, кажется, хорошо на него повлияла, или это был тот наш разговор? Не знаю, но то, что за последний сезон он стал играть спокойнее – это факт. Даже Берти не спорит с этим, при его отношении к Лотару. Дойдет до решающих матчей – там станет видно, действительно ли он справился со своими проблемами. Если окажется, что не справился – тогда проблемы будут у всех остальных.  
Тройка из «Интера» и Руди будут главными действующими лицами в команде, в этом я уверен. Хорошо бы только не переругались между собой раньше полуфинала.  
Выиграем кубок – уйду в ту же секунду. Чтобы я еще раз взялся за тренерскую работу…

***

Их с Анди номер оказывается напротив того, в котором живут Руди с Юргеном. Часть коридора между двумя дверями уже окрестили «итальянской зоной», Бертольд уже успел пожаловаться всем, что его бросили одного среди «этих диких немцев» и получить кличку «лишний итальянец», суета, которая сопровождает заселение в гостиницу большой группы людей, за эти два дня успела сойти на нет. Все запомнили дорогу до ресторана, до пресс-центра и разобрались, в какую сторону от лестницы нужно поворачивать, чтобы дойти до своей комнаты.  
Анди – идеальный сосед. От него нет шума, он всегда в хорошем настроении и не обижается по пустякам. Но он предпочел бы делить номер с другим своим одноклубником. Днем никто не запирается, и из-за приоткрытой двери номера напротив можно иногда слышать громкий смех, а однажды в коридор вылетела подушка. Позже, во время командного ужина, Руди пришлось отбиваться от вопросов по поводу прицельного бомбометания в мирное время, а Юрген сидел рядом с невинным выражением лица.  
Эти мелочи заставляют его завидовать Руди. Ему самому приходится довольствоваться посиделками в компании, и они с Юргеном еще ни разу не остались наедине. В Маленте устроить это было проще, там все старались как можно меньше времени проводить в собственном номере, и Анди не был исключением. Удастся ли поддерживать отношения в Милане, он не знает… 

 

Стремительно приближается десятое июня, от тренировок и пресс-конференций голова идет кругом. Никто почти не удивляется тому, что чемпионат начался с сенсации – кажется, что Аргентина играла с Камеруном где-то на другой планете.  
Вечером накануне матча Анди отправляется к соседям снизу играть в покер. Юрген приходит через десять минут. Они оба знают, что времени у них мало, но им достаточно и получаса. Страстные поцелуи, быстрые нетерпеливые ласки, последние силы уходят на то, чтобы не шуметь, потому что стены здесь как бумажные. Юрген падает на кровать рядом с ним, негромко смеясь. Он любит такие моменты – когда можно просто лежать, обнявшись, и наслаждаться близостью. Пока Юрген не вспомнит, что ему пора уходить.  
Юрген начинает одеваться.  
\- Готов к завтрашнему матчу?  
\- Так же, как и все остальные. - Он встает. Хочется подойти к Юргену и поправить его растрепавшуюся прическу, но он не знает, какой будет реакция, и настроение слишком хорошее, чтобы ставить эксперименты. – Приведи в порядок волосы.  
\- Не бойся, я не собираюсь никого пугать своим внешним видом. Значит, Анди у нас – любитель покера?  
Они улыбаются друг другу.  
Когда Анди возвращается, он уже лежит в постели. Ушло напряжение последних дней, мысли отказываются возвращаться к предстоящей игре, и хочется только спать.  
\- Погаси свет.  
Анди щелкает выключателем, и комната погружается в темноту.

_______________________

 

_Сборная Германии начала итальянский турнир лучше, чем оба предыдущих чемпионата Мира, обыграв на старте сильную сборную Югославии («Хроника немецкого футбола»)_

Они выходят на поле привычного, ставшего уже почти родным Сан Сиро, а кажется, что это какой-то другой стадион. Вместо черно-синих знамен над трибунами развеваются флаги двух стран – сине-бело-красные югославские и черно-ало-золотые, такие же, как полосы на их футболках. Один из секторов как будто залит молоком – только белый цвет с небольшими островками зеленого – сектор болельщиков сборной Германии, и над этой белизной тоже реют черный, алый и золотой. Они играют ради этих людей, ради миллионов, приникших к экранам телевизоров у себя дома, за свою страну, за Германию и друг за друга. И эти слова, которые в обычной обстановке покажутся слишком пафосными и высокопарными, с первыми звуками гимна становятся правдой, они действительно играют ради этого – и те, кто стоит сейчас на поле, и те, кто остался на скамейке запасных, ради этого они надевают белые футболки с орлом на груди, и иначе и быть не может.  
Футбол – это его жизнь. Для него нет ничего важнее карьеры. Не потому, что он жаждет славы – хотя ему и нравится его известность, не из-за денег – хотя и о материальной стороне он не забывает, а потому, что он не мыслит себя без игры. Здесь, на поле переполненного стадиона, можно быть предельно откровенным, здесь не надо пытаться быть лучше, чем ты есть, здесь возможны чудеса, и здесь он – диспетчер команды – управляет происходящим.  
Он видит все поле перед собой. Он видит Юргена – как будто свет всех прожекторов направлен на него, и он заставляет себя отворачиваться, не смотреть дольше, чем необходимо. Он видит, как летает по своему флангу Руди. Он оборачивается на защитников – они прекрасно справляются втроем. Даже не глядя назад, знает, где стоит вратарь. Видит соперников – кажется, что перед ним лежит начерченная схема с точками-игроками, и это так просто – увидеть разрыв в обороне соперника и сделать туда передачу.  
Франц сказал: «Это твой чемпионат». Сейчас он уверен в том, что так и будет.  
По крайней мере, первый гол – его. На поле никто не сдерживается, и то, что вызвало бы усмешку в обычной жизни, здесь воспринимается как нечто нормальное и само собой разумеющееся, и когда он оказывается в объятиях Юргена, он знает, что никто не увидит в этом ничего предосудительного. Тем лучше, улыбается он про себя.  
Лучшего начала турнира невозможно было представить.

 

\- А слабо попасть по пустым воротам с пяти метров? – Франц произносит это таким голосом, как будто задает какой-то серьезный вопрос.  
\- По пустым – слабо! Вот если туда поставить вратаря и парочку защитников, тогда запросто, - Руди никогда не лезет за словом в карман.  
\- Получить передачу, два касания, удар по воротам. Кто не забивает, будет собирать инвентарь после тренировки, - командует Франц.  
\- Всей командой? Ну это они легко справятся, - смеется Илльгнер, становясь в рамку.  
\- Какие разговорчивые у нас сегодня пустые ворота, - Руди отходит к противоположному углу штрафной. – Лотар, ты здесь диспетчер, так что давай.  
Он устанавливает мяч, и в тот момент, когда Руди начинает разбегаться, делает пас. Два касания, обманное движение, мяч влетает в верхний угол.  
\- Ну хорошо, не всей командой, - разводит руками Бодо, поднимаясь с земли. Все смеются. Он еще раз устанавливает мяч. Бертольд разбегается – пас, два касания, на этот раз удар низом, мяч снова в сетке. Остальные аплодируют, Томас театрально кланяется и отходит. Юрген на другом конце зоны, разбег, пас, два касания, вратарь почти дотягивается до мяча, но удар слишком силен.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? – Бормочет Бодо, вставая. – Били бы уж пенальти, хоть не так обидно.  
\- Похоже, инвентарь сегодня собирать будут вратари, - как бы невзначай замечает Зепп Майер. Все снова смеются. Бреме разбегается, и мяч опять оказывается в воротах.  
\- И вообще, я с вами больше не разговариваю, - Бодо делает обиженное лицо. Штефан Ройтер бьет по воротам, снова точно. Веселье продолжается.

_______________________

 

_Итальянские немцы продолжают зажигать! («Tuttosport»)_

Руди вскидывает вверх руки. Его второй гол в этом матче, пятый для команды. Вторая крупная победа, а это значит, что они уже вышли из группы, хотя пока и не известно, с какого места и кто будет их соперником. В раздевалке все поздравляют Уве Байна как главного героя матча. Не потому, что он играл лучше всех, а потому, что он – пока что единственный игрок из немецкого клуба, успевший отметиться на турнире. Солируют «итальянцы». У них с Руди по три мяча, у Юргена два.  
\- Хороший стадион Сан Сиро, - улыбается Берти, проходя мимо него.  
\- Неплохой, - улыбается он в ответ.  
На следующий день Франц впервые отменяет утреннюю тренировку, но подъем все равно в десять. От занятий по тактике никуда не денешься, пусть даже это невероятно скучно. На самом деле все решается на поле, в считанные мгновения, и там никто не раздумывает о тактических построениях. Но приходится слушать, как Хольгер Озик рассказывает о традиционных схемах колумбийцев. Некоторые в задних рядах пытаются делать вид, что не засыпают.  
На вечерней тренировке они впервые бьют пенальти, в ворота по очереди становятся все три вратаря. Он попадает десять ударов из десяти.

 

После ужина они выходят из ресторана все вместе. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как они в Италии, и до сих пор в команде не было ни одной ссоры. Разве что вратари стараются делать вид, что коллег просто не существует на свете, но с ними всегда так.  
Он смотрит на Юргена – он всегда на него смотрит, это тоже уже стало привычным. Аугенталер хлопает себя по лбу и бежит обратно за забытой курткой, они остаются ждать у лестницы.  
\- Предлагаю интереснейшую и оригинальную программу на вечер, - торжественно произносит Анди.  
Юрген отворачивается, улыбаясь. Он явно не купился на такой тон. Зато поверил Хесслер.  
\- Какую?  
\- Игра в карты в нашем номере.  
Икке умудряется состроить такую гримасу, что все катятся со смеху.  
\- А что тебе не так? – спрашивает Анди обиженно. Веселье только усиливается. Проходящий мимо Зепп Майер смотрит на них и отворачивается, крутя пальцем у виска.  
Вернувшийся Клаус смотрит на смеющуюся компанию таким же взглядом, каким только что смотрел Зепп, и задумчиво изрекает:  
\- Кажется, я что-то пропустил.  
\- Ничего ты не пропустил, - Анди из последних сил сохраняет спокойное выражение лица. – Я предложил пойти перекинуться в картишки, а эти вот… - Он широким жестом указывает на остальных.  
\- И в чем прикол? - Клаус недоуменно смотрит на смеющихся партнеров.  
\- А ни в чем. Мы идем или нет?  
\- Идем, - он наконец находит в себе силы успокоиться. – Юрген, вы с нами?  
И, как и следовало ожидать, вместо ответа Юрген поворачивается к Фёллеру.  
\- Мы с ними?  
\- А ты как считаешь? – Улыбается своему партнеру Руди.  
\- Или доигрывать?  
\- А когда?  
\- Точно?  
\- Прямо сейчас.  
Юрген оборачивается к нему.  
\- Мы не с вами. У нас с Руди недоигранная шахматная партия.  
\- А если доиграть завтра?  
\- Завтра мы будем доигрывать ту партию, которую начнем сегодня, - Руди начинает подниматься на следующий этаж.  
\- А мы? – Общий стон вслед двум нападающим.  
\- А вы идете играть в карты, - и Юрген взбегает по лестнице, продолжая смеяться. Уже на верхней площадке он догоняет Руди, кладет руку ему на плечо и начинает что-то говорить.  
Этим вечером он никак не может сосредоточиться на игре. Допускает глупые ошибки и проигрывает три партии подряд, отвечает невпопад и часто молчит. И вот уже Анди интересуется, все ли с ним в порядке. Он понимает, что выглядит глупо, и это вызывает злость.  
Злость – его спасение в такие моменты. Боязнь показаться смешным заставляет встряхнуться и прийти в себя, и он начинает принимать участие в разговоре, но мысли все равно возвращаются к одной и той же сцене – Юрген, наклоняющийся к Руди и шепчущий что-то ему на ухо. Он хотел бы отвлечься, но картинка словно отпечаталась на сетчатке глаза. Двое стройных молодых людей, стоящие так близко друг к другу, и лучи заходящего солнца освещают их.

_______________________

 

_Немецкая команда играет лишь вничью против обладающих великолепной техникой колумбийцев, но, несмотря на этот результат, выходит в одну восьмую финала как победитель группы D («Хроника немецкого футбола»)_

Снова Сан Сиро, снова черно-ало-золотые флаги вместо сине-черных, но это уже не кажется непривычным. Они пропускают гол на девяносто второй минуте, так глупо, но это ничего не решает, они все равно первые, и они остаются в Милане. И ждут своих старых непримиримых соперников в гости.

 

Юрген обхватывает его плечи рукой, одновременно расстегивая его рубашку. Все, что происходит между ними, получается быстрым, страстным, неистовым, опасность быть застигнутыми в любой момент придает ощущениям еще больше остроты.  
Иногда он недоумевает, откуда Юрген мог научиться всему тому, что он умеет. Но спрашивать не хочется. Он перехватывает инициативу, целует любовника, справляется наконец с ремнем. Подушка слетает с кровати, Юрген прижимает его к себе, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Это даже странно, что секс не превратился для них в сражение, в попытку доказать свое превосходство за счет партнера. Он с легкостью отдается Юргену, не находя в этом ничего унизительного, и так же легко Юрген позволяет ему быть лидером. Они просто доставляют друг другу удовольствие, и это устраивает обоих.  
Стук в дверь заставляет их замереть. Юрген накрывает его рот ладонью. Главное – не издать ни звука, сквозь двери все слышно.  
Стук повторяется.  
\- Никого. Ну и где искать этого Бреме?  
\- Сходи вниз, может, в ресторане?  
\- Был уже.  
Голоса удаляются. Юрген выдыхает, улыбаясь, и неожиданно делает резкое движение бедрами ему навстречу, еще раз, еще, и он взрывается оргазмом, закусывая губы, чтобы удержать стон. Юрген выдыхает что-то, прижимаясь к нему. То, что они делают – опасно, но они это знали с самого начала.  
\- Если они сейчас… найдут Анди и… приведут его сюда… - Юрген никак не справится с дыханием.  
\- Будет весело.  
\- О том и речь.  
Они заставляют себя встать и отправиться в душ. Когда через какое-то время в комнату вваливается толпа, они играют в карты, сидя на кровати, и по их виду нельзя даже заподозрить, что происходило здесь десять минут назад.

*** 

Гвидо Бухвальд

Забавно.  
Третий раз за две недели я вижу Юргена, сидящего наедине с Лотаром.  
Нет, они, конечно, одноклубники. И кто их знает, что там могло произойти за целый сезон.  
Но все равно интересно. Юрген и Лотар…  
Что-то я не припомню случая, чтобы Юрген менял свое мнение о каком-нибудь человеке в лучшую сторону.  
Забавно.  
Есть у Юргена один недостаток – он вешает ярлыки на людей. Кстати, редко ошибается. И, помнится мне, прошлым летом на Лотара была повешена большая такая вывеска метровыми буквами: «предатель».  
И вот, пожалуйста. Сидят вдвоем и играют в карты.  
Я, конечно, не имею ничего против. Просто на Юргена это не слишком похоже.  
Главное, что Лотар не сделал ничего, что могло бы изменить представления Юргена.  
Ну хорошо, допустим, что я просто чего-то не знаю.  
Но все равно забавно.

***

Он пытается понять, что он нашел в Юргене. Раньше он не думал об этом, но сейчас, лежа в темноте и прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Анди, он вдруг начинает задавать себе этот вопрос. Странно, почему именно сейчас. Сон не идет, и он все время спрашивает себя об одном и том же. И понимает, что не знает ответа.  
Юрген красив, он привык к этому. Красив ли? У него были любовники с гораздо более потрясающей внешностью. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, улыбка, все время улыбка на губах – это не красота. Это… Юрген никогда не был красавцем, вряд ли им будет, а ему кажется, что он не видел в жизни ничего более совершенного, чем это лицо. Слово «наваждение» оказывается здесь как нельзя кстати. Наваждение, колдовство – очарование. В чем?  
Юрген. Сочетание страстности и холода, сочетание, которое раздражает, потому что оно непонятно. Сам Юрген непонятен, странен, он – как шарада, в которой загаданное слово не складывается, даже если угадал все подсказки. Умен – ведет себя как мальчишка. Замкнут, сдержан – душа компании. Осторожен с незнакомыми людьми – всегда улыбается. Способен быть жестоким – всегда готов помочь. Его нельзя объяснить, нельзя описать, и это раздражает, это не укладывается в его привычный мир, и он должен был бы испытывать к Юргену неприязнь, а он думает о нем, ночь напролет. И все спрашивает себя – почему, почему, почему… И не может найти разгадку.

_______________________

 

_Отправьте этого судью в пампасы, и побыстрее! (из комментария на немецком телевидении)_

\- Эй, Гуллит, подвинься! – Литтбарски хлопает Юргена по плечу. Тот, смеясь, стягивает с себя оранжевую футболку и бросает ее на скамейку, рядом со своими вещами. Все говорят одновременно, громко, радостно, в углу кто-то уже танцует, вверх летит открытая бутылка с водой, обдавая стоящих рядом фонтаном брызг.  
\- Свободное время после ужина и до трех ночи! – Голос Берти тонет в радостных криках. Все начинают собираться как можно быстрее. «Свободное время» означает, что им позволено выйти в город. Прогулка по ночному Милану – развлечение, которого все ждут с нетерпением с самого приезда сюда.  
\- Лотар, проснись, - Юрген щелкает пальцами перед его лицом.  
\- Иди к черту, - отвечает он беззлобно. Ночной Милан – это красиво, но он точно знает, что гулять сегодня не пойдет. Его ждет прекрасный вечер.

*** 

Андреас Бреме

Зря Лотар с нами не пошел. Красивый все-таки город наш Милан. Наш? Ну я даю. Хотя мы здесь прожили уже два года, так что можно считать, что он наш.  
Из-под двери виден свет. Не спит, что ли, до сих пор? Если он решил не ложиться, пока я не вернусь... Ох, как мне сейчас достанется. Половина четвертого ночи.  
Дверь не заперта, свет горит. Лотар лежит ничком на кровати, одетый, и не реагирует на мое появление. Уснул, что ли? Вот он мне задаст…  
Спит или ему нехорошо? Подхожу, наклоняюсь над ним. Дышит ровно – вроде, спит, а рукой вцепился в подушку. Кошмары, что ли, снятся?  
Надо бы его разбудить. Не дело это – спать так, в одежде и поверх покрывала. А с другой стороны, пусть уж выспится. Ну и что мне делать?  
Выключаю свет и иду умываться. В голове шумит, зря мы все-таки выпили столько пива. Утренняя тренировка отменена, и слава Богу. А то бы Франц нам устроил…  
Лотар лежит так же, как я его оставил. Нет, не дело это. Трогаю его за плечо. Не реагирует. Да что с ним, правда, что ли, нездоров? Зову его по имени. Он приподнимает голову, как-то очень медленно, и смотрит не меня, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Лег бы ты по-человечески.  
Он по-прежнему молчит. В темноте я не вижу его лица.  
\- Лотар?  
Он трясет головой, словно отгоняя сон, и встает. Как-то неуверенно, не похоже на его обычные быстрые движения.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Он проходит мимо меня, молча, и дверь ванной закрывается за ним. Да что такое? Вроде было же все в порядке, когда я уходил. Еще не хватало…  
Я ложусь, но никак не могу заснуть. Мешает шум душа. Как бы он там не утонул…  
\- Лотар, ты живой?  
Плеск воды стихает. Он выходит, все так же медленно, как будто не понимает, куда идет. Ложится в кровать, почти в той же самой позе. Неладно здесь что-то, ох, неладно…  
\- Спокойной ночи, - говорю я негромко.  
Он не отвечает.

*** 

Он сидит уже больше получаса, сосредоточенно глядя в тарелку. Ее содержимое кажется абсолютно безвкусным. Есть не хочется. Мысль о том, чтобы встать и пойти куда-то, не вызывает ничего, кроме головной боли. Кофе остыл. Время от времени он пытается делать вид, что слушает Анди, который увлеченно рассказывает о чем-то. Он даже не пытается понять, о чем.  
Перед глазами – сцена, увиденная вчера. Юрген и Руди. Блики света на золотых волосах. Тела прижаты друг к другу. Плавные движения бёдер. Поцелуй…  
Большинство игроков уже позавтракали и поспешили разойтись, чтобы воспользоваться теми четырьмя часами свободного времени, которые так неожиданно предоставил команде Франц. Кроме них с Анди, в ресторане не осталось почти никого. Несколько человек расположились в углу, сдвинув два стола, оттуда периодически раздается смех. Это раздражает.  
Думать ни о чем не получается. В голове какая-то каша из обрывков мыслей, фраз и картинок. Чтобы разобраться в этой путанице, надо сосредоточиться. Чтобы сосредоточиться, надо подумать. Чтобы подумать, надо сосредоточиться. Каждый громкий звук причиняет почти физическую боль.  
Из-за двери раздается смех. Клинсманн и Фёллер. Спускаются к завтраку последними. Не переставая смеяться, здороваются со всеми. Садятся за столик у окна. При ярком солнечном свете волосы Юргена кажутся почти нимбом. От этого сияния больно глазам.  
Кёпке и Илльгнер уходят. Почти сталкиваются в дверях, и тут же расходятся в разные стороны. Вместо того, чтобы есть, Юрген рисует вилкой в воздухе какие-то фигуры. Руди выглядит как кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
Сидящие в углу хором запевают «Караван». Руди и Юрген встречаются взглядами и, как по команде, начинают хохотать. По-настоящему – весело, задорно.  
Сквозь сироп, в который превратились мысли, прорывается голос Анди.  
\- Молодец Юрген. Я был уверен, что Руди еще дня три не успокоится после вчерашнего. Как здорово он его привел в чувство.  
Эти слова снова заставляют вспомнить. Не картинку – ощущение. Момент, когда набрать полные легкие воздуха казалось непосильной задачей. Боль, которую причинял каждый вдох. Смех из-за двери и тишину. Боль.  
\- Некоторые люди не считают собственные идиотские поступки поводом для расстройства.  
Он знает, что говорит слишком громко. Неважно. Никто не посмеет возразить. Он имеет право говорить такие вещи, он капитан. Он должен был высказать это еще вчера.  
Он видит, как подбирается Фёллер, как он опирается руками на стол, собираясь встать. И затем – словно замедленная съемка с увеличением, специально для него – он видит, как ладонь Юргена ложится на руку Руди. Видит каждый момент этого движения – соприкосновение двух рук, пальцы едва заметно поглаживают кожу, легкое пожатие, нежное и одновременно твердое. Видит, как Руди вновь расслабляется, остается сидеть. Из памяти выскальзывает и разворачивается перед глазами изображение – тонкие пальцы, запутывающиеся в курчавых волосах…  
\- В конце концов, подвести команду по собственной глупости – это не преступление, так ведь?  
Тишина.  
Ему кажется, что он видит всю сцену откуда-то сверху. Он сам – сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула и смотрит в упор на Руди. Анди напротив – глядит на него растерянно и непонимающе. Юрген – все так же держит Фёллера за руку. Сам Руди – бледный от ярости, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Четверо в углу – словно боятся пошевелиться. И между всеми присутствующими как будто нити, по которым бежит напряжение, и кажется, что сейчас все взорвется.  
Шаги.  
Все, как по команде, поворачиваются в сторону двери. Берти Фогтс, стоящий на пороге, обводит взглядом комнату, не замечая ничего необычного. Наверное, это к лучшему.  
\- Руди, Андреас, на пресс-конференцию. Юрген, ты тоже, через полчаса.  
Спокойный голос разрывает эту странную паутину. Молодые ребята быстро, почти бегом выскальзывают из зала. Анди встает неохотно. Руди по-прежнему не двигается.  
Фогтс поворачивается и выходит. Юрген смотрит на Руди и коротко кивает в сторону двери.  
Он даже не пытается сдерживать себя.  
\- Иди, герой.  
Руди, кажется, готов ответить, но Юрген качает головой. И этого достаточно – достаточно! – чтобы унять Фёллера.  
\- Попробуй теперь оправдаться перед журналистами.  
\- Не надоело слушать самого себя, Лотар?  
Имя звучит как оскорбление. Юрген говорит очень тихо, но он слышит каждое слово. Каждый звук.  
Анди хватает Руди за руку и уводит его. Дверь закрывается с негромким стуком, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы голова разболелась вновь.  
\- Пока я здесь капитан, я буду говорить все, что считаю нужным. А ты, - ударение на слове «ты», – будешь слушать.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Они встают одновременно. Юрген опирается на спинку стула. Он стоит прямо, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ребята, вы что, с ума посходили оба? – Бухвальд оказывается между ними. – Франц же вас обоих вышвырнет из команды за скандал и фамилии не спросит!  
\- Выйди. – Бросает он сквозь зубы.  
\- Выйди, Гвидо. – Голос Юргена абсолютно спокоен. – Не бойся, драться не будем. Просто нужно кое-что прояснить. Небольшое недоразумение. Так, Лотар?  
Гвидо смотрит сначала на одного, потом на другого. Потом, видимо, решается, разворачивается и тоже выходит. Они остаются в зале одни.  
\- Давно не было скандалов, Лотар? – Юрген все так же стоит, положив руки на спинку стула, чуть наклонившись вперед.  
\- Ты скажешь мне, что я не прав?  
\- Какого черта ты цепляешься к Руди?  
\- Ты утверждаешь, что я не имею права?  
Юрген выпрямляется, отодвигает стул. Все его движения – подчеркнуто медленные, аккуратные. Так бывает, когда человек прикладывает серьезные усилия, чтобы контролировать себя.  
\- Думай, прежде чем говорить, Лотар.  
Он вдруг понимает, почему звук собственного имени причиняет такую боль. Растянутое «а» куда-то исчезло. Теперь Юрген говорит, делая упор на согласные, получается близко к привычному «Лодда». От этого снова становится больно дышать.  
\- Посоветуй своему приятелю, - он вкладывает всю свою злость в это слово, - думать, прежде чем он что-то делает.  
\- Не вздумай задевать его снова, Лотар.  
\- Даже так?  
\- Не тебе приходится его успокаивать.  
\- Тогда, может быть, расскажешь, как именно ты его успокаивал?  
Юрген улыбается одними губами.  
\- У каждого свои способы, Лотар.  
Память услужливо подбрасывает еще одну картинку – двое у окна, поцелуй… Воображение дорисовывает остальное – постель, объятие, негромкий смех, ласковые прикосновения. Он делает шаг вперед, и Юрген повторяет его движение, словно в каком-то танце. Теперь они стоят совсем рядом, позиция невыгодная – слишком заметна разница в росте. Юрген смотрит на него сверху вниз. Неважно.  
\- Спишь со своим лучшим другом?  
\- Какая тебе разница, с кем я сплю, Лотар?  
Все. Ответить на это нечего. Любимый прием Юргена – бросить фразу, после которой остается либо замолчать, либо выставить себя идиотом.  
\- Мне – никакой.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Вчерашней выходки Фёллера мало?  
\- Оставь его в покое, Лотар.  
Юрген наклоняется к нему, и кажется, что их губы вот-вот соприкоснутся.  
\- Оставь. Его. В покое.  
Резко выпрямляется и выходит – быстрым и уверенным шагом. Он остается стоять, один посреди залитого ярким солнечным светом зала.  
Тишина.

***

Франц Беккенбауэр

Завтра играть, а в команде творится черт знает что. И ведь вот именно что черт знает, потому что я, например, не знаю и не понимаю, что у нас здесь происходит.  
Есть Руди, который, понятное дело, вне себя из-за того, что его дисквалифицировали. Есть Юрген, который пообещал мне, что за Руди присмотрит. Тут вроде все в порядке.  
Есть Гвидо, который все время старается быть поближе к моей паре форвардов. И есть Лотар, который старается быть от этой пары подальше.  
И вот Лотар-то меня и волнует.  
Главное, я даже объяснить не могу, что не так. Между собой никто не ссорился. Вчера опять сидели в карты резались, человек десять, и Лотар с ними, и Юрген, и Руди. По виду все в порядке.  
Кажется, я понял, что мне не понравилось. Лотар ничего мне не говорит, и это при его обычной разговорчивости. Да не то что не говорит, когда это было, чтобы Лотар Маттеус не отвечал на вопросы, которые ему задают?  
Если завтра они провалят матч всей компанией, отвечать Лотару все-таки придется.

*** 

_______________________

 

_Глупее, чем мы в конце этого матча, играть просто невозможно (Франц Беккенбауэр)_

Игра – его спасение. Звуки гимна, рев переполненных трибун Сан Сиро, и поле вновь превращается в расчерченную белыми линиями магнитную доску, по которой движутся точки, и он направляет их передвижения. Красные фигурки – соперник, белые – такие же, как он, и там, впереди – золотая точка, на которую направлен весь свет, к которой устремляется его взгляд, снова и снова. Но это – игра, и то, что происходит на поле, не имеет отношения к тому миру, в котором проходит его повседневная жизнь. Сейчас он может быть спокойным и уверенным в себе, словно бы кольцо трибун стадиона защищает его от его собственных чувств.  
И поэтому так легко установить мяч на точку, разбежаться, услышав трель свистка, и вскинуть вверх руки, даже не глядя в сторону ворот – он знает, что не промахнулся. Легко оказаться в объятиях Юргена и обнять его в ответ, и продолжить игру дальше. Легко забыть о том, кого сейчас нет на поле. Для него не существует сейчас никого, кроме двадцати двух точек, нарисованных на воображаемой доске.

 

Трудно сказать, почему мишенью для гнева Франца оказывается Юрген, вся команда играет не лучшим образом. Но тренер кричит именно на него, а Юрген стоит перед ним с невозмутимым выражением лица. Может быть, и не слушает. Все знают, что на подобные слова Франца просто не нужно обращать внимания. Он сам пожалеет о них, как только успокоится.  
Остальные молчат. Все понимают, что нужно что-то делать, и Франц завелся так только потому, что не знает, как поправить дело. Молчат остальные тренеры. Впервые за чемпионат возникает ощущение беспомощности. Второй тайм они будут играть так же, как первый.  
Франц разворачивается и вылетает из раздевалки. Юрген пристально рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале.  
\- Да. И правда, не Пеле.  
Посмейся над собой раньше, чем посмеются другие – это то, что Юрген прекрасно умеет. Так он справляется со всеми неприятными ситуациями. Обстановка слегка разряжается, начинаются разговоры. Руди подходит к Юргену и садится рядом с ним. Две светловолосые головы склоняются друг к другу, и он не в силах оторвать взгляд, хотя понимает, что не нужно туда смотреть. Не сейчас, не в этот момент, когда впереди еще сорок пять минут матча, который нельзя проигрывать. Понимает – и все равно смотрит, смотрит, пока Юрген не встает, сжимая руку Руди. Они вновь идут через подтрибунные помещения миланского стадиона, в последний раз на этом турнире.

 

Игра рассыпается вокруг него как цветная картинка, разрезанная на кусочки. Он больше не управляет ей, не может сосредоточиться на движущихся точках. Передача – ошибка. Еще раз – неверно, Юрген движется в другом направлении. Еще один пас – снова срыв атаки, Франц жестикулирует у кромки поля. Они играют в большинстве и не имеют превосходства.  
Просто белых точек на поле-доске стало слишком много.  
Краем глаза, а может быть, каким-то внутренним зрением он видит Руди Фёллера, который сидит на скамейке, и это не дает сконцентрироваться на том, что происходит на поле. Очередная неточная передача, и вот уже Пьер что-то резко выговаривает ему. После очередной ошибки защиты он кричит на Клауса, выражения никто не выбирает, все равно то, что говорится во время матча, имеет значение только здесь и сейчас. Игра ускользает из их рук, и он понимает, что тоже виноват в этом, что ему следует думать только о футболе, но он не в силах этого сделать. И впервые с таким нетерпением ждет свистка, который возвестит об окончании матча.

***

Руди Фёллер

А наш дорогой Лотар тем временем опять сверлит меня взглядом. Целый час, с самого начала тренировки. И, между прочим, это уже начинает раздражать. Можно подумать, что на мне что-то такое интересное нарисовано, так он уставился. Да вроде не нарисовано, специально проверил утром перед зеркалом, все как всегда.  
Я, конечно, могу подойти к нему и спросить, что он имеет в виду. Но Юрген просил не связываться, так что пока молчу. Хамить наш капитан вроде бы перестал, но извиниться так и не подумал, кстати. Не будь мы на чемпионате Мира, я бы ему высказал уже давно все, что я по его поводу думаю. Но – турнир, мир в команде, взаимопонимание и стремление к победе. Так что отложим разбирательства до более спокойных времен.  
А сейчас велено было бить пенальти. И Лотар, вместо того, чтобы разглядывать меня, сосредоточился бы лучше на деле. А то при таких делах он и в состав на следующий матч не попадет, не то что в число пенальтистов.  
И я, кстати говоря, знаю, что злорадствовать нехорошо. И ничего подобного даже в мыслях не держу. Но, с другой стороны, если кому рассказать, что Маттеус промазал с точки четыре раза подряд – никто ведь и не поверит, что я это видел своими глазами.

***

В обед все тренеры и игроки едят одновременно, и в ресторане всегда стоит шум. Разговор перескакивает от тактических схем к анекдотам про англичан и снова возвращается к футболу. Сидящий напротив него Юрген с аппетитом уплетает рыбу, успевая при этом что-то негромко рассказывать Руди.  
\- Больше двух говорят вслух, слышали такое? – Он говорит спокойно и с улыбкой.  
Юрген смеется.  
\- Лотар, поверь мне, эту ерунду ты слушать не хочешь.  
Со стороны кажется, что между ними ничего не случилось. Садятся всей компанией вместе в ресторане, играют по вечерам в карты и гуляют, шутят друг с другом на тренировках. Он не знает, замечает ли кто-нибудь те мелочи, незначительные детали, которые должны были бы выдать их.  
Заметил ли кто-то, что Юрген не смотрит на него, даже когда они разговаривают друг с другом? Взгляд голубых глаз скользит мимо, как будто проникает сквозь него, не замечая. Помнит ли кто-то, что они ни разу, с того солнечного утра после матча одной восьмой финала, не разговаривали наедине? Понял ли кто-нибудь, каких усилий ему стоит сохранять спокойное выражение лица, когда он видит Руди и Юргена вместе? Он знает, что в любой момент может выдать себя, и не может ничего с собой поделать. Но до сих пор никто еще не задал ни одного вопроса.  
\- Да рассказывайте уж, что там у вас за секреты. – Бертольд режет овощи с таким сосредоточенным видом, как будто проводит научный эксперимент.  
\- Нет у нас никаких секретов. Просто вот этот вот, - Руди указывает вилкой в сторону Юргена, - поставил мне вчера мат в три хода, а теперь издевается.  
Все смеются, и он смеется тоже, хотя понимает, что речь шла о чем-то совсем другом.  
\- Надо было не ворон считать, а смотреть на доску, - улыбается Юрген.  
\- Я смотрел.  
\- Правда?  
\- А куда я, по твоему, смотрел?  
Вместо ответа Юрген прячет лицо в ладонях, его плечи трясутся от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Вот видите, с кем мне приходится жить? – Пафосным тоном произносит Руди. – И от этого человека вы ждете адекватной реакции?  
Он не знает, как ему удается продолжать смеяться. Может быть, он просто уже привык к тому, что иногда становится так тяжело дышать.

_______________________

 

_Футбол – это командная игра с мячом, в которую играют двадцать два человека, и побеждают всегда немцы (Гарри Линекер)_

Клаус отворачивается от зеркала.  
\- Ну как я, похож на крокодила?  
В ответ раздаются нервные смешки, напряжение в раздевалке все ощутимее.  
\- Скорее на лягушку, - пытается шутить Юрген Колер.  
\- Не великоват я для лягушки?  
\- Значит, хорошая такая лягушка. Большая. Зеленая.  
Он выдыхает и встает.  
\- Все, шутки кончились, пошли.  
На поле туринского Делле Альпи они встречаются с англичанами. Игра идет слишком нервно, за невероятным голом, который забил Анди, следует нелепый мяч Линекера. Они пытаются забить еще, пытаются не пропустить, и время матча истекает, а на табло по-прежнему горят две единицы. Второй полуфинал тоже не будет решен в игровое время.  
Юрген сидит на траве в центральном круге, рядом с ним еще несколько игроков. Он остается стоять. Трибуны не умолкают ни на секунду, но он слышит только судейский свисток. Один раз, второй, третий.  
\- Давай, Лотар.  
Может быть, ему показалось, а может быть, он и в самом деле услышал сквозь шум стадиона негромкий голос Юргена. Свисток, и он разбегается, не глядя на вратаря, не думая, бьет, как бил всегда. Мяч в сетке.  
Еще по два удара с каждой стороны, и на поле образуется куча-мала из игроков в зеленых футболках. На чемпионатах Мира сборная Германии ни разу не проигрывала серию пенальти.

 

Юрген с Руди сидят в углу комнаты и разговаривают, а правильнее бы сказать – болтают. По-мальчишески беззаботно, иногда громко, смеясь и аплодируя друг другу, и он уже не может выносить это зрелище.  
\- Успокоитесь вы наконец или нет? Кончайте этот детский сад.  
Юрген встает и поворачивается к нему. Их взгляды встречаются, глаза Юргена – как льдинки, ему холодно, так холодно…  
И Руди мягко касается руки своего друга. Юрген отворачивается, коротко кивает.  
\- Пойдем.  
И они выходят, а он смотрит им вслед, не в силах пошевелиться.

 

Он видит Юргена, где бы тот ни находился. Слышит его голос среди других голосов. Чувствует, когда Юрген входит в комнату, ощущает его присутствие рядом. Весь его мир замкнулся на одном человеке, и он не в силах замечать ничего больше. Может быть, он просто сходит с ума.

_______________________

 

_Один – ноль! Гойкоэчеа все знал! Только сделать ничего не смог (из комментария на немецком телевидении)_

Перерыв. В раздевалке абсолютная тишина. Все сидят с опущенными головами, почти не двигаясь. Это странный матч, в котором одна команда превосходит другую и в классе игры, и в количестве созданных моментов, но счет все еще не открыт. Аргентинской атаки, которой все так опасались перед матчем, на поле не видно, а робкие попытки создать остроту у ворот Илльгнера пресекаются в самом начале – сегодня Гвидо Бухвальд проводит матч своей жизни. Но соперники великолепно защищаются, и трудно придумать, что можно сделать с этой обороной.  
Франц стоит в дверях и долго смотрит на них, прежде чем зайти.  
\- Руди, Юрген.  
Нападающие синхронно поднимают головы и смотрят на тренера. Франц молчит еще несколько секунд.  
\- Падайте.  
Оба едва заметно кивают и продолжают смотреть в пол. Франц стоит неподвижно еще несколько минут, потом выходит, и все идут за ним.  
Томительное ожидание перед выходом на поле сегодня кажется просто невыносимым. Ощущение, что прошло не двенадцать минут, а час, но судья знает лучше. Он смотрит на стоящих вокруг него. Аргентинцы тихонько переговариваются. Немецкие игроки стоят молча, некоторые поправляют форму. Взгляд упирается в нападающих, стоящих чуть в стороне. И снова он знает, что не надо смотреть, и снова не может отвести взгляд.  
Они говорят о чем-то. Правой рукой Юрген обнимает Руди за плечи, ладонь Руди лежит на бедре Юргена. Двое друзей, обсуждающих что-то секретное, скорее всего, приказ тренера. Но он видит, что они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, замечает рассеянную улыбку Юргена. Он знает, что эти двое – любовники, и в этот момент он дорого бы дал, чтобы этого не знать.  
\- До удаления не допадайтесь, - негромко роняет проходящий мимо них Озик.  
\- Знаем, не маленькие, - бесцветным голосом отвечает Руди, и снова поворачивается к Юргену. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, а он стоит всего лишь в двух шагах и видит все…  
Злость накатывает волной. На Юргена, на Руди, на себя – он даже не задумывается, это не имеет значения. Злость помогает собраться, сосредоточиться, и он вновь может направлять игру, не отвлекаясь на собственные переживания.  
Атака за атакой не приносят результата. Юрген падает, выполняя потрясающий акробатический номер, удаление у аргентинцев, становится проще. Нападающие пытаются подставляться под фолы в штрафной, но защитники внимательны – пока. Руди падает на ровном месте. Свисток.  
И вновь он приказывает себе: «не смотри», но знает, что это бесполезно. Юрген и Руди, руки соприкасаются, легкое пожатие, едва заметные улыбки. Он не в силах сделать очередной вдох. Он болен, наверное. Он не видит ничего, кроме лица Юргена и этой улыбки, обращенной к Руди, не к нему…  
Он не знает, как ему удается сделать шаг назад, к тому месту, где стоит Анди. Тот смотрит на него с легким удивлением.  
\- Что?  
\- Я менял бутсы в перерыве, не уверен, что все будет нормально, - странно, но его голос абсолютно спокоен. – Пробьешь?  
\- Да запросто, - Анди берет мяч. Он видит мельком лицо Франца, на котором написано удивление и раздражение одновременно. Не имеет значения. Он знает, что не попадет, он просто не видит ничего вокруг, словно ослепленный светом прожекторов. Анди замирает перед разбегом, он стоит рядом и не может разглядеть ворот. Только бешеный рев трибун говорит ему о том, что Анди попал. Они ведут один – ноль.

 

Ночное небо над Олимпийским стадионом Рима, пение трибун, они стоят все вместе, и он впервые прикасается к кубку, который так долго мечтал завоевать. Как закончился матч, что происходило после финального свистка – он не помнит. Они кричали и обнимались друг с другом, некоторые плакали, все смеялись. Они – чемпионы Мира.  
Он поднимает кубок над головой. За его спиной Юрген и Руди улыбаются друг другу, вскидывая вверх руки.

_В твоих глазах горит желание победы  
Лето, наше великое приключение  
(Джанна Наннини и Эдоардо Беннато, «Un Estate Italiana»)_


	2. Time for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Интер", сезон 1990/91.

_…A time to tear, a time to sew,  
A time for silence, a time for speech,  
A time for love, a time for hate,  
A time for war, a time for peace…  
(Rita - A Time for Peace)_

 

Он приподнимается на локте, глядя на причесывающегося перед зеркалом Юргена.  
\- Ты мог бы остаться.  
\- Не стоит рисковать, - Юрген пожимает плечами, улыбаясь своему отражению.   
Подушки разбросаны по кровати, одеяло соскользнуло на пол. То, что они делали здесь десять минут назад…   
\- Чем мы рискуем?  
Юрген начинает смеяться.

Он отвратителен самому себе в такие моменты.   
Он отвратителен себе с того сентябрьского вечера в Кальяри, когда Юрген пришел к нему в номер – так, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто был уверен, что его примут с распростертыми объятиями.  
И он не смог отказать. Забыл про свою гордость, позволил Юргену войти и не сказал ему ни слова, не упрекнул ни в чем. Они занимались сексом, как ни в чем не бывало, и это было так же великолепно, как раньше.  
А потом Юрген, как обычно, встал и начал одеваться.  
И он, как обычно, предложил ему остаться.  
И Юрген, как обычно, рассмеялся в ответ.

Яркий солнечный день в Милане, они уходят с тренировки втроем – немецкое трио, которое все еще продолжает держаться вместе, хотя Юрген все чаще проводит свободное время не с ними, а с итальянскими одноклубниками.   
\- Юрген, поедешь с нами обедать? – Анди вертит в руках ключи от машины.  
\- Не могу, - улыбается Юрген почти виновато.  
За этот месяц Юрген почти никуда не выходил с ними. Кажется, что они с Анди вновь вдвоем, как в их первый год в Милане. У Юргена другие встречи, другие друзья. Анди это, видимо, совсем не беспокоит, а для него каждый такой отказ – как удар.  
\- Что на этот раз? – Он улыбается, но вопрос все равно звучит резко. Юрген, кажется, не обращает внимания на тон.  
\- Я обещал съездить с Руди покататься по озеру.

Руди.  
Руди, Руди, Руди, все время Руди, чертов Фёллер. Он ненавидит это имя. Ненавидит человека, который это имя носит. Воспоминания о чемпионате Мира, о триумфе, об игре, о победах – все уходит на второй план, и вновь и вновь он вспоминает только одну сцену – Юрген и Руди у окна, страстный поцелуй двух любовников, и снова перед глазами все плывет от бессильной ярости. Сколько раз Юрген уходил от него и шел в постель к Руди? Ревность – глупое, унизительное чувство, но он ревнует, и от этого отвращение к себе только сильнее.

Он пожимает руку Руди перед выходом на поле.   
\- Удачной игры, но очков вы отсюда не увезете, даже не надейся.  
\- Посмотрим-посмотрим, - Руди смеется.  
Матч заканчивается поражением «Ромы». Юрген с Руди уходят с поля, обнявшись.

Он сходит с ума, быть может. Возможно, уже сошел, только никто до сих пор этого не заметил. Никто, кроме них двоих, не видит, что происходит в полутемном гостиничном номере, никто не слышит этих жалких, смешных слов.  
\- Не хочешь остаться?  
Юрген поднимает с пола футболку.  
\- Зачем?

Да, наверное, он сошел с ума. Уже одно то, что он позволил Юргену вернуться после того, что произошло летом… Он помешан на проклятом мальчишке, на этой красоте, на сильном гибком теле, на его голосе, его улыбке. Безумец. Сумасшедший.  
Юрген похож на песок – мягкий золотистый речной песок, который невозможно удержать в руках, он сыплется сквозь пальцы, ускользает, как ни сжимай ладони. Он не знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы удержать Юргена рядом. Он готов на все, чтобы удержать его.  
Безумие.

Его неприязнь к Берти Фогтсу ничуть не менее сильна, чем неприязнь Фогтса к нему. Тренер и капитан сборной старательно делают вид, что между ними нет никакой напряженности, и если бы ситуация не касалась его, он бы посмеялся.   
Не имеет значения. Фогтс ничего не сделает ему, он слишком важный игрок, чтобы оставить его в запасе.   
Юрген и Руди – вот что действительно волнует его. Эти двое проводят больше времени вместе, чем порознь. Настоящая дружба – говорят все вокруг. Он только криво усмехается, когда слышит это.  
Вечером он видит, как Руди выходит из номера Юргена. На лице Фёллера играет довольная улыбка.

Он прекрасно знает себе цену. Он знает, на что способен в постели, и знает, что Юргену непросто будет найти себе кого-то лучше. Весь свой опыт, все умение он использует для того, чтобы заставить Юргена забыть о Фёллере, забыть обо всем, и когда любовник в оргазме выкрикивает его имя, он знает, что в этот момент Юрген принадлежит только ему.   
А потом снова повторяется та же самая сцена.   
Десять минут, двадцать, и Юрген встает и идет в душ, а он остается лежать на смятых простынях, и в груди снова что-то сжимается от боли, о причинах которой он боится даже думать. И снова он говорит это, хотя знает, каким будет ответ.  
\- Тебе не обязательно уходить.  
Юрген оборачивается у двери.  
\- Не говори глупостей, Лотар.

Джузеппе Бергоми. Итальянец. Интересная внешность. Друг Юргена – и последнее привлекает его больше всего.  
Найти другого любовника, кого-то, кто поможет забыться, забыть – вот все, чего он хочет. И Джузеппе, кажется, не против того, чтобы завязать легкую интрижку, и он действительно красив, и, по слухам, хорош в постели. Они сидят в номере у итальянца и пьют вино, перебрасываясь достаточно прозрачными намеками, и у него нет сомнений в том, чем закончится вечер.  
Но он понимает, почему сегодня он сидит именно с Джузеппе. Ему хочется увидеть лицо Юргена, когда он узнает, что его любовник изменяет ему с его другом.  
Джузеппе недвусмысленным жестом кладет руку ему на бедро. Он улыбается в ответ.  
\- Ты на что-то намекаешь?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать… - Ухмыляется итальянец, наклоняясь к нему.  
Короткий стук, и дверь открывается. Джузеппе улыбается вошедшему, не меняя позиции.  
\- Привет, Лотар, - в глазах Юргена пляшут смешинки. – Беппе, ты…  
\- Привез. Пакет на столе.  
Юрген с любопытством заглядывает в красный бумажный пакет.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ну я же обещал, - а рука Джузеппе все так же лежит на его бедре. – Присоединишься к нам? Мы тут сидим, пьем вино.  
Юрген с веселой улыбкой окидывает их взглядом.  
\- Благодарю за предложение. Но я предпочту оставить вас, - кажется, что он с трудом сдерживает смех, - наедине.  
Джузеппе подмигивает Юргену, и Юрген подмигивает в ответ.  
Он молчит, глядя, как за Юргеном закрывается дверь. Чужое прикосновение внезапно кажется неприятным, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить руку итальянца. Джузеппе не замечает перемены в его настроении, но он больше не желает продолжать игры и уходит под первым попавшимся предлогом.  
Сумасшедший.

\- Лотар, - выдыхает Юрген, запрокидывая голову.   
Он любит смотреть на Юргена в такие моменты – он выглядит открытым, почти беззащитным, совсем по-другому, чем обычно. Таким же красивым, да, но - иначе.   
Он опускается на постель рядом с любовником и кладет голову ему на грудь. Юрген не протестует, сразу после секса такое позволено, но через десять минут Юрген отстранит его, встанет и уйдет, в который раз отмахнувшись от предложения остаться…  
Он закрывает глаза, стараясь дышать ровно, притворяясь, что уснул. Безумная надежда, что Юрген побоится потревожить его и останется здесь. Он слышит, как бьется сердце Юргена, слушает его дыхание, растворяется в его тепле и считает секунды. Минута, две, три…  
Юрген осторожно выскальзывает из-под него, стараясь не потревожить, бесшумно встает, укрывает его одеялом. Он слышит негромкий шорох ткани – Юрген одевается. К глазам неожиданно подступают слезы, он плотнее сжимает веки. Едва слышный щелчок выключателя, такой же тихий звук закрывающейся двери, и он снова один в комнате. 

\- К черту голландцев!  
Он говорит почти со злостью. Через десять минут нужно выходить на игру. Третий год, и его все так же удивляет, что в команде начинается чуть ли не паника, когда дело доходит до матчей с «Миланом».  
\- Где были эти голландцы летом, когда мы, - кивок в сторону стоящих рядом Юргена и Анди, - выносили их с поля? Если мы собираемся что-то выигрывать, мы должны побеждать «Рому», мы должны побеждать «Ювентус», и да, мы должны побеждать «Милан», с голландцами или без голландцев. Кто-то не согласен?  
Пусть он и не капитан команды, но молчать он не собирается. Он не привык выходить на поле, настроившись на поражение, и не собирается привыкать к этому. Альдо Серена вздыхает.  
\- Верно говоришь, друг мой. Наши немцы ничуть не хуже их голландцев.  
Кто-то смеется.  
Юрген легонько похлопывает его по плечу, проходя мимо.

Он выходит из детской, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. Девочки уснули, и ему самому хочется спать, просто спать и забыть обо всем.  
Тихий голос Сильвии.  
\- Что с тобой происходит, Лотар?  
Она вертит в руках салфетку, расправляя края и снова сминая, и расправляя опять.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Он не может оторвать взгляд от ее пальцев.  
\- Я выходила замуж за другого человека.  
\- Ради Бога, Сильвия, что случилось?  
\- У тебя есть любовница?  
И любовница, и любовник, и она только сейчас это заметила. Его раздражают и ее интонации, и ее светлые волосы, и скользящая под ее пальцами красная ткань.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - холодно бросает он.  
И только произнеся это, понимает, чьи это слова и чей это тон.

Всевозможные титулы сыплются на него, как из рога изобилия. Игрок года, футболист года, спортсмен года… Да, это его год, его победы, его триумф. Франц был прав – это был его чемпионат, и сейчас он продолжает играть ничуть не хуже, чем летом. Мировая слава, всеобщее признание, о котором он мечтал – все пришло к нему в этом году.  
\- Ну как? Отметим все это, - Анди указывает рукой на кипу газет и журналов с огромными заголовками, - в нашем узком немецком кругу?  
\- Боюсь, Юргену опять не до нас. – В его голосе звучит едва скрываемый сарказм. – Он, как всегда, найдет себе более интересную компанию.  
Юрген по-прежнему улыбается, но ему кажется, что в голубых глазах на мгновение мелькнула растерянность.   
\- Как скажешь, Лотар.

И снова он ласкает до исступления, заставляя Юргена забыть о том, что происходит за пределами комнаты, и Юрген снова отдается ему, раскрывается перед ним, позволяет ему все, и сам стремится доставить удовольствие. И снова через несколько минут садится на кровати, собираясь уходить, как будто не было этой страсти, этой нежности, как будто между ними вообще ничего не было…  
В номере темно.   
\- Останься.  
Он сам не узнает свой голос – глухой, отчаянный.   
Юрген поворачивается к нему.  
\- Зачем?  
Опять этот вопрос, на который невозможно дать ответ. Он хочет, чтобы Юрген был с ним рядом, просто был с ним, не в постели, не во время секса, просто рядом… Но это невозможно сказать словами, это невозможно сказать Юргену, и поэтому он не отвечает, уже в который раз, просто закрывает глаза, но с губ все равно срывается едва слышный шепот.  
\- Останься.  
И Юрген опускает голову на подушку.  
Он не может поверить, боится поверить в то, что происходит. Он не смеет даже пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть эту иллюзию, так и лежит с закрытыми глазами, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы дышать ровно.  
Ладонь Юргена осторожно поглаживает его руку.  
\- Что ты, Лотар?  
Легкое прикосновение обжигает, как раскаленный металл.   
\- Что случилось?  
Он молча качает головой. Он прекрасно знает, какие слова произнесет, если позволит себе заговорить. И знает, что не сможет вынести такого унижения. Юрген и без того будет смеяться над его сегодняшней слабостью, он даже не хочет думать о том, каким жалким он выглядит сейчас.  
Юрген обнимает его – как-то неловко, бережно, и он прижимается к груди любовника и замирает так, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Об этом он мечтал – провести ночь вместе, лежать вот так, обнявшись, но сейчас он чувствует только боль. Быть может, из-за этих слов, которые не хочет говорить.  
Юрген засыпает почти сразу. В голове нет ни одной мысли, не существует ничего, кроме ощущений и звуков, и он просто лежит с открытыми глазами и забывается только через несколько часов.  
Утром он просыпается в одиночестве.

Занятие по тактике, и он просто пытается не уснуть. Голос Трапаттони звучит как будто издалека, и итальянский язык, на котором говорит тренер, с тем же успехом мог бы быть китайским – слова ускользают от него, в голове пустота, такая же, как этой ночью.  
Юрген наклоняется к нему.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Он вздрагивает, услышав вопрос. Юрген смотрит на него, а он вспоминает, как ночью тем же тоном Юрген спрашивал, что случилось. Неужели сейчас он выглядит так же смешно?  
\- Не отвлекайся. Лучше послушай хотя бы раз, что говорят тренеры, а то от тебя опять не будет никакого толку на поле.  
Юрген резко отстраняется.

За окном стучит дождь.  
\- Чем эта кровать хуже твоей?  
Юрген качает головой.  
\- Альдо сказал, что перед отбоем тренеры будут ходить по номерам.  
Возразить нечего. Он кивает.

Середина февраля в Риме – это уже весна. Они встают из-за столика в ресторане, и Юрген снова перемигивается с Руди.  
Бертольд застегивает куртку.  
\- Кто куда?  
\- Я в гостиницу, - Анди с трудом удается подавить зевок. – Хочу спать с утра. А ты?  
\- Тоже. Руди?  
\- Мы с Юргеном собрались в зоопарк.  
\- Давно верблюдов не видели? – Серьезным тоном спрашивает Томас.  
Все смеются.  
Юрген улыбается ему.  
\- Лотар, пойдешь с нами?  
Он не может понять, зачем Юрген зовет его, раньше они с Руди вполне обходились без компании. Ему хочется согласиться, но от одной мысли о том, что придется быть третьим лишним, придется смотреть на этих двоих вместе, внутри закипает злость.  
\- Я уже вышел из детсадовского возраста.  
Выражение лица Юргена становится жестче. Руди смотрит на них удивленно, но ничего не говорит.

Свет заходящего солнца делает тени от предметов более резкими.  
\- Куда ты так спешишь?  
Юрген оборачивается на полпути к двери.  
\- Я жду звонка.  
\- От Фёллера? – Вопрос вырывается прежде, чем он успевает подумать, ревность вновь оказывается сильнее гордости. Да, он презирает себя – за эту слабость, за свою неспособность прекратить эту связь или хотя бы поставить мальчишку на место, за собственную беспомощность. Как же он, должно быть, смешон…  
Юрген задорно улыбается.  
\- Какая разница, от кого, Лотар?

Они с Руди стоят друг напротив друга, совсем близко, их разделяют какие-нибудь полметра. Остальные уже ушли, в раздевалке никого нет, кроме них двоих.  
\- Прекрати это, Лотар.  
Он ненавидит Фёллера.  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Ты так считаешь? – Руди сжимает кулаки.  
Ему вдруг становится интересно, что знает Фёллер об их отношениях с Юргеном. Воображение рисует картину – Юрген и Руди, лежащие в постели и смеющиеся над его глупой страстью…  
\- Запомни вот что, Лотар. Если я еще раз узнаю, что ты пытался настроить кого-то из игроков против тренера…  
\- Пробуешь угрожать? – Его трясет от бешенства.  
\- Угрожать я тебе не стану. Просто побью как следует, а остальные добавят. Хочешь проверить, правду я говорю или нет?  
Они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковой злостью.

\- Что, не нашел себе более подходящей компании?  
Юрген садится в кресло.  
\- Лотар, что-то ты сегодня с утра не в настроении.  
\- Не нравится – уходи, - он отворачивается к окну.  
\- Выгоняешь?  
\- Мне все равно.  
\- Что случилось, Лотар?  
\- Тебя это не касается, - он почти выплевывает слова. – Хочешь, раздевайся и ложись, не хочешь – я тебя не держу.  
Юрген выпрямляется и выходит, хлопнув дверью.

\- Не ссорься с Юргеном, Лотар, пожалуйста, - на Анди невозможно обижаться, он даже нотации читает таким тоном, что становится ясно – он просто хочет, чтобы все было хорошо.  
\- Мы не ссоримся.  
Они опять сидят вдвоем, потому что Юрген снова предпочел обедать с Бергоми и компанией.  
\- Он слишком много о себе возомнил.  
\- Юрген-то? – Анди выглядит чуть ли не шокированным.   
Он отворачивается, надеясь, что Анди сменит тему.

Ему хочется просто обнять Юргена и приласкать его. Так по-глупому, сентиментально – провести рукой по щеке, расправить складочку на рубашке, отвести прядь волос от лица. Хочется лежать рядом с Юргеном и гладить его тело, медленно, ласково, и получать такие же нежные прикосновения в ответ…  
Это то, чего никогда не бывает между ними. Юрген не терпит «сентиментальной ерунды», как он выражается.   
Или терпит, но не от него. 

Напряжение перед первым матчем финала растет с каждым днем.  
\- Теперь еще и «Рома», - стонет Бергоми. – Это кубок УЕФА или кубок Италии, в конце концов?  
\- Сей факт должен радовать тебя, так как он подтверждает тезис, гласящий, что итальянский клубный футбол находится на передовых позициях в Европе, - ответствует Альдо.  
\- Но сей факт вряд ли радует нашего Юргена, - бросает он. – Интересно, за кого он будет переживать больше – за нас или за римлян?  
Юрген смотрит на него так, как будто впервые видит.

Вой сирен, доносящийся с улицы, действует на нервы.  
\- Почему ты не останешься?  
\- Не говори ерунды, - бросает Юрген, не оборачиваясь.

Очередной кубок, очередная победа. Он даже находит в себе силы подойти к Руди с Томасом и сказать им какие-то утешительные слова.   
Празднование длится всю ночь – с песнями, смехом, танцами, огромным количеством шампанского и не только. Сегодня никто не вспоминает ни о режиме, ни о здравом смысле, ни о предстоящем через три дня матче.  
За всю ночь они с Юргеном не перекинулись ни единым словом.

Он сидит на постели, обхватив колени руками.  
\- Останься.  
Дверь захлопывается.  
Он снова один.


	3. Погасшие звёзды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Интер", лето 1992.

Тёмные силуэты деревьев на фоне светло-лилового неба. Сумерки пахнут осенью – листьями, всё ещё тёмно-зелёными, но уже опадающими под ноги под порывами ветра, листьями и недавно прошедшим дождём. Лужицы воды на асфальте и превратившаяся в грязь земля на клумбах, где ярко-жёлтые розы соседствуют с какими-то мелкими красными цветами. Такие цветут только осенью.  
\- Скучаешь, красавчик?  
Приятный, хоть и чуть хрипловатый женский голос – недостаточная причина для того, чтобы отвлечься от созерцания серо-рыжего облака, лениво проплывающего над крышей дома напротив.  
\- Я похож на человека, который скучает?  
В ответ раздаётся хихиканье.  
\- Ну конечно. Ты размышляешь над… ох, над какими-нибудь сложными… - Она щёлкает пальцами. – Над безумно сложными философскими вопросами! Так?  
И снова хихиканье.  
Он пожимает плечами, увлечённо следя за тем, как облако медленно меняет цвет, становясь скорее серым, чем оранжевым.  
\- Нет. Ты – романтик, и наслаждаешься красотой вечера, так? – Она смеётся, усаживаясь на скамейку так близко к нему, что её колено прижимается к его бедру. Новый аромат обдаёт его волной – запах её духов, приторно-сладкий и тяжёлый, и в то же время завораживающий. Очень подходящий к этому вечеру.  
\- Ой, нет, ты – влюблённый, мечтающий о своей принцессе, правда ведь?  
Он снова пожимает плечами. Облако наконец-то перебралось через крышу и так же неспешно исчезло за деревьями.  
\- Хочешь хорошо провести время? – Она наклоняется ещё ближе. Он наконец поворачивает голову, переводя взгляд с темнеющего неба на женскую руку, поглаживающую его плечо.  
Ногти накрашены ярко-красным лаком, а на запястье блестит массивный золотой браслет. «Самоварное» золото, облезшее в нескольких местах, но если не присматриваться, его всё ещё можно принять за драгоценность.  
\- Разве я провожу время плохо?  
Она снова хихикает. Похоже, что она пьяна или даже хуже. Вполне миловидная девочка, в юбке, которую уместнее было бы назвать поясом, и прозрачной блузке непонятного цвета – в сумерках она тоже кажется серой.  
\- Ааа… - Тянет она, игриво проводя пальцами по его щеке. – Ну не буду тебе мешать. – Девица встаёт, по-прежнему смеясь, и делает нечто вроде реверанса. Он смотрит, как она удаляется, помахивая усыпанной блёстками ярко-розовой сумочкой, стараясь идти ровно, хоть её и пошатывает немного.  
\- Не скучай, красавчик! – Доносится до него, и она скрывается за поворотом, снова оставляя его в одиночестве.

В гостиничном баре накурено и полутемно. Из колонок орёт музыка, какое-то ненавязчивое диско, а на экране висящего под потолком телевизора туда-сюда носятся по паркету баскетболисты.  
Он садится на высокий стул у барной стойки, и улыбчивый бармен в тёмно-зелёном фартуке тут же ставит перед ним бокал, наполненный жидкостью ядовито-красного цвета и украшенный сразу тремя бумажными зонтиками.  
Среди посетителей бара нет ни одного знакомого лица, все уже давно сидят по номерам, потому что завтра матч, и нужно соблюдать режим, и тренеры… И вряд ли это место стоит того, чтобы проводить здесь время.  
Он кладёт деньги на стойку, но бармен, всё так же улыбаясь, отрицательно качает головой и говорит что-то по-венгерски. Язык звучит странно, непривычно, не удаётся различить ни одного понятного или даже знакомого слова, но интонации юноши более чем понятны.  
На появившейся непонятно откуда карточке с его собственной фотографией он ставит автограф, аккуратно вырисовывая все завитки росписи синим фломастером, который тоже оказался в руке будто бы сам собой. Молодой человек узнал его в лицо, и это приятно – как и всегда. Он возвращает карточку и фломастер и улыбается ослепительной улыбкой, как и положено звезде мирового футбола.  
Бармен весело говорит что-то ещё, наверное, что-то про завтрашний матч, и машет рукой ему вслед, убирая со стойки бокал с так и не тронутым коктейлем.

Дверь номера распахнута, и слышен смех – чужой смех в комнате Юргена… На кровати, застеленной покрывалом в какой-то дикий синий цветочек, удобно устроились два Томаса – Хельмер, ожесточённо разглядывающий лежащий перед ним ворох карт, и Хесслер, глядящий на него с неприкрытым злорадством.  
Икке поднимает голову на звук шагов, неосторожным движением опрокидывая тарелку с мандаринами. Оранжевые шарики весело скачут по ковру, один подкатывается почти к самым его ногам, и он машинально наклоняется и поднимает терпко пахнущий фрукт.  
\- О, привет, - улыбается Икке, делая вид, как будто ничего не случилось.  
\- Привет не мне, привет режиму, - усмехается он, глядя на настенные часы.  
\- Какой режим, - шипит Хельмер и сгребает все карты с покрывала – получается ещё один огромный веер в дополнение к тому, который уже у него на руках. – Вот спасибо тебе, родной, век тебя не забуду.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, приходите ещё, а без вас веселее, - дежурно шутит Хесслер и толкает локтем лежащего поперёк кровати Юргена. – Гости у нас.  
\- А… Чего? – Голос сонный и чуть-чуть растерянный.  
\- Проснись и пой! – Хохочет Икке.  
\- Что петь? – Юрген широко зевает, прикрывая рот рукой.  
\- Спи обратно, - фыркает Хельмер. – Так, Маттеус, ты с нами играешь?  
\- Нет, я иду спать, как и все нормальные люди.  
\- Ну и иди ты… спать, - Хельмер машет на него рукой и с размаху швыряет на покрывало карту.  
\- И дверь закрыть не забудь! – Кричит ему вдогонку Икке.

В номере темно и прохладно, в зеркале отражаются силуэты предметов. Он снимает куртку и швыряет её на стул у двери, и из кармана выкатывается тот самый ярко-рыжий мандарин. Тонкая кожура легко очищается, а под ней – сочная сладкая мякоть, но почему-то сразу хочется пить.  
С лёгким звоном кубики льда падают в стеклянный стакан. В вазе на столе стоит пушистый букет хризантем – тёмно-розовых, он знает, хотя сейчас в темноте цвета почти неразличимы.

Ночью тянется долго. Медленно скользят секунды – светящиеся светло-зелёные цифры на дисплее часов, всё время меняющиеся комбинации из горизонтальных и вертикальных чёрточек. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Ноль. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Ноль. Один. Два… Мерный ритм, похожий на ритм дыхания – один, два, вдох, три, четыре, выдох… Цифры, обозначающие часы, застыли неподвижно.  
Пять, шесть, вдох. Семь, восемь, выдох. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и он засыпает – и просыпается почти сразу же. Если часы не врут – а они вряд ли умеют врать – прошло всего двадцать минут.  
Завтра матч. Наверное, непростой. Перед игрой всегда тяжело заснуть, а утром звонок телефона безжалостно поднимет с постели, и никого не будет волновать, что он провёл всю ночь, наблюдая, как перетекают из одного в другое очертания цифр на электронном дисплее. Один, два, вдох. Три, четыре, выдох.  
Ещё полчаса сна, странные обрывки сновидений – лестницы, лестницы и переходы, что-то забавное. Завтра матч. Мягкая постель и уютный тёплый плед поверх одеяла. Надо спать.  
Пять, шесть, вдох. Семь, восемь, выдох.

***

Звёзды гаснут – одна за одной.

Стрелки медленно движутся по циферблату часов, неспешно отсчитывая минуты до того момента, как на Милан опустится утро. Новый день будет таким же тёплым и таким же солнечным, как предыдущий, так же будут петь птицы, так же будут бежать облака по небу. Просто ещё один весенний день после ещё одной весенней ночи. В предутренней тишине громким кажется даже мягкий шелест волн, накатывающих на берег. 

Мысли. Он хотел бы уснуть, чтобы не думать ни о чём, но он уже и сам не знает, чего он боится больше – своих мыслей или своих снов.

Лёгкий ветерок приносит с собой ароматы каких-то цветов. Сладковатый терпкий запах смешивается с запахом волн.

Лолита требует, чтобы он развёлся. Она говорит об этом всё чаще, всё дольше, она вновь и вновь повторяет одни и те же слова, одни и те же аргументы, и всё сводится к одному, главному аргументу, и она никак не может смириться с тем, что он не даёт однозначного ответа. А он и сам не может поверить в то, что новость о её беременности, о том, что у него будет сын, трогает его так мало.

Ночь окружает его, окутывает темнотой, а в небе одна за другой гаснут звёзды.

Снова упрёки Сильвии. Быть может, он действительно невнимателен к ней. Быть может, это просто женские истерики. Быть может, ему действительно следует развестись. Быть может, он плохой муж и плохой отец. Быть может, всё решится само, без его участия. Быть может, будущее его семейной жизни должно было бы интересовать его чуть больше, чем сейчас. 

У него остался только футбол. Его единственный наркотик, единственный способ забыться. Жизнь как разбитый калейдоскоп, цветные стеклышки осыпаются дождём, перемешиваясь с осколками зеркал.

Ночь в Вероне. В эту ночь Юрген впервые не пришёл к нему в номер после отбоя. Он ждал – ждал долго, наверно, несколько часов, не ложась и не выключая свет. Он не дождался, конечно же.  
Он и не думал, что всё ещё способен плакать так. Слёзы не принесли облегчения. Он не смог заснуть в ту ночь.

Огонёк сигареты мерцает в темноте. Рука слегка дрожит.

Ночь в Турине, когда Юрген снова пришёл, и он снова впустил его. Снова был секс, быстрые, резкие движения, страсть, наслаждение. В эту ночь они не сказали друг другу ни слова. В эту ночь он впервые не предложил Юргену остаться. Он просто понял в эту ночь, что не выдержит ещё одного отказа. Юрген вышел, не обернувшись.  
Наверно, в какой-то момент он перестал замечать, что ему больно. Вот только он не помнит, когда и как это произошло. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы он сошёл с ума.

Едва слышно поскрипывают качели. Монотонное медленное движение – назад-вперёд, назад-вперёд.

Юрген уходит из клуба. Он уезжает во Францию, расставаясь с Миланом без видимых сожалений. Во Францию уезжает Руди. 

Если прислушаться, можно уловить лёгкий шелест листьев.

Травма. Для капитана сборной Германии чемпионат Европы закончился, не начавшись. Его место займёт Руди.  
Он смеётся негромко. Руди всегда занимает его место. Пора бы привыкнуть к этому.

Белые струйки дыма, поднимающегося от сигареты, сплетаются в причудливый узор.

Он шепчет имя так, как другие произносят молитву. Это всё, что осталось у него.

В ночном небе медленно гаснут звёзды.


	4. Акварель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лето 1994 года, Чемпионат мира в США

Только тот, кто привык просыпаться невообразимо рано, знает, как прекрасно мгновение, когда над Изаром поднимается солнце. Как из пушистых белых облаков вдруг вырывается золотистое сияние и заливает всё вокруг радостным ярким светом. Как флаги, только что казавшиеся серо-розовыми из-за предрассветных теней, вспыхивают чистейшими оттенками белого и голубого, такими же ясными, как бескрайнее небо над головой. Как звонко щебечут птицы, и как стук открывающихся ставен заглушает на мгновение шелест шин одинокого автомобиля.  
Солнце встаёт над нефритово-зелёными полями цветущего хмеля, над прекрасным, искалеченным войной городом. Над белыми башнями церквей и стеклянными призмами домов сверкает чистое, прозрачное утреннее небо.  
Город просыпается медленно. На ещё недавно пустынных улицах уже звучат голоса, и стук шагов, а откуда-то сверху из окон доносится бодрая музыка, звонки и лай собак и снова голоса, и резкий свисток полицейского заставляет находящихся поблизости обернуться, чтобы затем снова поспешить по своим утренним делам.  
Ему тридцать один, и он снова встречает рассветы в Мюнхене – а когда-то, так недавно… так давно… был уверен, что не придётся делать этого больше.   
Он вернулся, и над Мюнхеном разгорается новый день, в сиянии красок и шелесте листьев, в ароматах трав и тёплых лучах солнца.  
Ему тридцать один – ещё так мало. В этом возрасте люди только начинают жить, только-только успевают оглядеться вокруг и понять, что представляет собой мир и тот уголок мира, в котором они оказались по воле судьбы, только начинают реализовывать те грандиозные планы, которые так вдохновенно строили в пору своей юности… Может быть, на самом деле он гораздо старше, может быть, годы, проведённые в профессиональном спорте, нужно считать за два, за три, за четыре… Может быть, тогда станет понятно, почему о молодом человеке говорят как об отслужившем своё старике, и порываются отправить его на покой, и намекают на преклонный для футболиста возраст, и уже нет возможности выбирать, где играть – лишь бы играть, и сам он уже настолько привык к этому, что и в голову не приходит удивляться.  
Его удивляют совсем другие вещи. Ему тридцать один, и он и представить себе не мог, что это так легко – порвать со всем, к чему привык за много, много, много лет. Уйти из клуба. Уйти из семьи… Каким страшным казалось когда-то слово «развод», как легко оказалось поставить подпись под документом и просто уйти, не обращая внимания на правильные и нудные слова про семью, детей, ответственность и добро, от которого не ищут добра…  
Оказалось, что в жизни есть более значимые вещи.  
Ему тридцать один, а Юргену двадцать восемь.  
Это кажется важным, невероятно важным, это различие между «тридцать» и «двадцать», условная, придуманная людьми граница между двумя цифрами. Как будто это и есть то, что разделяет их. «Двадцать» и «тридцать», два разных десятка, два разных мира.  
Ему тридцать один – и он уже ветеран, Юргену двадцать восемь – и он всё ещё молод. Всё ещё может позволить себе быть свободным, носить потёртые джинсы и держать своё сердце при себе, целое и запертое на ключ. Он может всё, пока ему ещё нет тридцати. А потом…  
Только тот, кто хоть раз позволял себе мечтать, знает, как легко поверить в собственные мечты.

Только тот, кто не спал ночами, видел, как мерцают и гаснут в тёмном небе звёзды. Каким невероятно прозрачным кажется стекло, разделяющее заполнившие комнату тени и бескрайнюю темноту за окном, и как облака, закрывающие луну, мерцают холодным серебристым светом.  
Бутылка водки стоит на подоконнике, почти у самой руки, но пить уже не хочется. Прозрачная жидкость чуть мерцает, как будто в сосуд налит лунный свет.  
Хочется курить, но сигареты далеко, в кармане пиджака, валяющегося на кресле, а небо за окном полно звёзд, и ни на мгновение не оторваться от этого зрелища.  
\- Слушай, или спи, или иди отсюда, что ты там высматриваешь? – Бурчит Клаус, переворачиваясь на другой бок.   
Он не слышит слов, только невнятное бормотание и скрип пружин кровати, нарушающий тишину, разрывающий спокойное течение мыслей. Руки начинают дрожать от непонятного приступа злости, и хочется разбить что-нибудь или по чему-нибудь ударить, выместить внезапное раздражение на каком-нибудь ни в чём не повинном предмете.   
А за окном всё та же темнота, и удивительно тихо, и даже ветра нет. Кулак разжимается сам собой, руки опускаются, и мысли снова разбегаются куда-то…  
Ему тридцать два, а Юргену двадцать девять, и Юрген сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы думать о нём по ночам, находясь в гостиничном номере с другим мужчиной. Слишком далеко…  
Только тот, кто верит в бредни романтиков, может верить, что расстояния не имеют значения.

Только тот, кто не любит зиму, может так радоваться наступлению весны. Прохладным, но уже не холодным дням, которые становятся всё длиннее, лужам под ногами и отражающемуся в них солнцу.  
Деревья окутаны светло-зелёным маревом, и всё вокруг раскрашено этим неподражаемым цветом юной листвы, ярким и по-настоящему весенним. Кажется, что сам город цветёт и распускается, и даже на вымощенных брусчаткой мостовых можно нет-нет, да и увидеть тянущиеся ввысь зелёные стебельки.  
Ему тридцать три, а Юргену по-прежнему двадцать девять, и Юрген слегка пьян и заливисто смеётся, стряхивая с его воротника лепесток розовой герберы. Губы Юргена кажутся сладкими на вкус, и с трудом удаётся остановиться, разорвать поцелуй и увлечь всё ещё смеющегося любовника за собой, туда, где нет опасности попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, где можно будет целовать эти мягкие губы, нежные, как лепестки, и не думать ни о чём.  
Крохотный столик в его номере заставлен цветами, под ногами похрустывает украшенный золотыми звёздами целлофан, а воздух наполнен сладковато-терпким ароматом, так что сразу становится трудно дышать, а голова кружится сильнее, чем от выпитого вина. Он распахивает окно настежь, и холодный весенний ветер мгновенно врывается в комнату, взметает ввысь светло-зелёные шторы, неся с собой свежесть и запах распускающейся листвы.  
Юрген обнимает его, Юрген слегка пьян, и голубые глаза блестят, и в поцелуях больше нежности, чем страсти. По постели рассыпаны не поместившиеся ни в одну вазу ярко-красные тюльпаны, и Юрген сгребает их в охапку и на мгновение подносит к груди, чтобы затем торжественно вручить ему пахнущий весной букет.  
Только тот, кто в своей жизни получал множество подарков, понимает, какие из них на самом деле ценны.

 

***

 

Может быть, что-то приснилось. Может быть, какой-то звук.   
То, что заставило его проснуться так внезапно, уже стало прошлым, и не понять теперь, что это было. В тёмной комнате, где стены сливаются с тенями, правит спокойствие ночи. Мерно тикают лежащие на тумбочке часы – механический хронометр бесстрастно отсчитывает ускользающие секунды ночи.  
Для того, кто лежит рядом с ним, не существует этого звука. Он спит, и золотые волосы рассыпались по подушке, а губы чуть приоткрыты, и грудь плавно вздымается и опускается вновь, подчиняясь ритму дыхания. Быть может, ещё одна из грёз, на которые так щедра ночь, но не реальность, нет, легче поверить в то, что это сон. Сон о сне, но, возможно, снящийся наяву…  
Белой тенью колышется тюлевая занавеска на окне, а едва уловимое постукивание, сплетающееся с негромкими щелчками секундомера – это всего лишь балконная дверь слегка покачивается под тёплым ветром.  
Юрген спит так, как обычно – быть может, откуда ему знать, он никогда этого не видел… Неважно. Юрген спит здесь, сейчас, в его номере, в его постели, в этой звенящей темноте, а лёгкое жжение в груди вдруг подсказывает ему, что он просто забыл сделать очередной вдох. А рука уже сама тянется к его лицу и замирает, так и не коснувшись шелковистых прядей, это страх, быть может, или просто мысль, которая возникает внезапно: «Этого не может быть».  
Этого не может быть, но это есть, Юрген спит в его постели, и балконная дверь открыта настежь. Что-то случилось, быть может? Эта мысль исчезает так же легко, как предыдущая. Тиканье часов кажется слишком громким, и он почти готов удивиться тому, что Юрген до сих пор не проснулся от этого звука. Внезапно накатывает горечь, странная, необъяснимая сейчас, в этот момент: «Что, не добраться до Фёллера?», и тоже уходит вместе с воздухом, который он выдыхает. И остаётся только это стучащее где-то внутри: «Не разбудить», словно биение сердца.  
Едва заметно касаясь, он проводит подушечками пальцев по щеке спящего, ласкает осторожно, с удивительной даже для него самого нежностью, и снова забывает вдохнуть вовремя. И он понимает, что нужно остановиться, и не может оторваться, не находит в себе сил перестать, и застывает, видя, как вздрагивают светлые ресницы, и Юрген открывает глаза. Какая-то странная, отчаянная решимость владеет им сейчас, безрассудность или безразличие, он не хочет думать, не может, его рука движется по собственной воле, касаясь тонких губ всё так же бережно – лёгкое, ласкающее прикосновение. А Юрген улыбается, и он понимает, что улыбается тоже, и продолжает ласкать лицо любовника.  
Наверное, ему стоило бы удивиться, что Юрген позволяет ему это. Не так проходят их встречи, не так они касаются друг друга обычно, не так Юрген улыбается ему, не так… Он просто не хочет об этом думать, есть только комната с едва различимыми в темноте стенами, есть слабый стук балконной двери и размеренное тиканье часов, и больше ничего не существует, когда он наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее Юргена, а тот слегка запрокидывает голову. И они лежат так, не двигаясь, нью-йоркская ночь плывёт мимо них, а потом он поднимает голову, чтобы снова полюбоваться этой мягкой улыбкой.  
Соскальзывая вниз, он откидывает простыню с бёдер Юргена, опускается ниже, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от лица любовника, как будто ожидая позволения. На губах Юргена по-прежнему играет эта мягкая улыбка, и этого достаточно, он наклоняется и, не в силах удержаться от соблазна, кончиком языка слизывает терпкую – кажущуюся сейчас почти сладкой – влагу. Юрген вздыхает чуть слышно, подаваясь ему навстречу, и он послушно захватывает губами головку, продолжая неторопливые ласки языком. Осторожное прикосновение руки к его волосам, Юрген гладит его по голове, касается шеи, не торопя, позволяя делать всё, что он считает нужным. Он вбирает любовника глубже в себя, так глубоко, как только может, осторожно сглатывает и слышит своё имя, полушёпот-полустон: «Лотар», он чуть отстраняется, пальцы правой руки поглаживают ствол, постепенно набирая ритм, и ещё одно глотательное движение, и этого достаточно. Он пьёт горьковатую жидкость, сжимая губы ещё плотнее, чтобы не упустить ни одной капли, а Юрген всё так же гладит его по голове, по плечам, он проводит ладонями по бёдрам любовника и отстраняется наконец, и поднимается, повинуясь мягкому прикосновению. Юрген целует его в губы, слизывает последние капельки спермы, и он отвечает на поцелуй так же нежно. Правой рукой Юрген обхватывает его член, и одного этого прикосновения достаточно, чтобы заставить его задрожать, а Юрген ничего не делает, ожидая. Он осторожно накрывает тонкую ладонь своей, задавая темп – медленнее, чем обычно, и любовник подчиняется, лаская его именно так, как он хочет. Он прижимается к плечу партнёра, Юрген обнимает его левой рукой, целует его в висок, он по-прежнему не убирает руку, хотя Юрген сам держит нужный ритм, слегка ускоряется, проводя большим пальцем по головке, и тут же ещё раз, он стонет, прижимаясь губами к влажной от пота коже, и слышит в ответ тихий смех, и окончательно теряет голову, выгибаясь от очередного прикосновения – именно там, где нужно. В момент оргазма Юрген накрывает его губы своими, и он в ответ обнимает любовника за талию, прижимаясь к нему как можно крепче.  
Вздохнув, Юрген ослабляет объятие, но не отстраняется. Концом простыни он вытирает их тела, и снова прижимается к плечу любовника. Вокруг всё ещё слишком темно, всё ещё ночь, и утро пока ещё кажется слишком далёким. Засыпая, он слышит слабый скрип балконной двери и тихое тиканье часов, а может быть. это просто стук сердца…

 

***

 

Тишина.  
В комнате очень тихо – это первое, что он замечает, открыв глаза. Шум улиц не проникает сюда, а птицы, кажется, решили не тревожить футболистов перед таким важным матчем.  
В постели он один.   
Быстрый взгляд на часы показывает, что он опять проснулся на пять минут раньше, чем следовало. Как всегда. Он переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
Едва заметный, но такой знакомый аромат – какой-то шампунь, что ли, или что-то в этом роде, и он улыбается, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение, которого он и не замечал, пока оно не ушло. Кажется, он уже готов был поверить, что эта ночь просто приснилась.  
Он усмехается. Конечно, легче поверить в то, что его воображение начало играть с ним в такие игры, чем в то, что, проснувшись среди ночи, он обнаружил Юргена в своей постели… Усмешка снова превращается в улыбку.  
В тишине раздаётся трель телефонного звонка. Он протягивает руку и приподнимает трубку, тут же бросая её обратно на рычаг. Надо вставать.  
Лучи утреннего солнца освещают кроны деревьев за окном. Балконная дверь открыта настежь, но в комнате тепло. На улице жарко и почти нет ветра. Он подходит к окну. Взгляд скользит по ажурным узорам тюля, по невысокой перегородке, разделяющей балконы, по цветам на клумбе перед соседним корпусом…  
Мысли заняты тем, что происходило ночью. Руки, скользящие по его плечам с такой непривычной осторожностью. Его имя, произнесённое тихим шёпотом. Поцелуй – просто соприкосновение губ. Юрген, засыпающий в его объятиях. Негромкий стук балконной двери. Он оборачивается, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на кровать, на смятые простыни. Часы всё так же тикают на тумбочке около кровати. Нью-Йорк – лучший город на Земле.

Бодо Илльгнер ловит его за руку при входе в ресторан.  
\- Едем завтра играть в гольф?  
\- Выиграй матч сначала, - он оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать среди сидящих за столиками единственного человека, который интересует его сейчас.  
\- У болгар-то? Да запросто, было бы кого обыгрывать! Так я говорю, Анди?  
Анди Мёллер кивает, улыбаясь.   
\- Сделаем их одной левой, а завтра поедем играть в гольф.  
Вот он, сидит за столиком в углу вместе с Фёллером. Про еду они забыли, разговаривают о чём-то таком важном, что при очередном жесте Руди чашка с кофе едва не летит на пол. Так увлечены друг другом, что не замечают никого вокруг.  
\- Эй, Лотар, твой прогноз на сегодняшний счёт? – Марио Баслер старательно записывает что-то на салфетке. – Народ в основном ставит на три-ноль.  
\- У вас тут что, букмекерская контора?  
\- Ещё не хватало! – Марио выглядит действительно возмущённым. – Мы же не на деньги тут играем!  
\- Мы на желания, - подхватывает Томас Бертольд под общий хохот.  
Он пожимает плечами, пробираясь к столику, за которым сидит Анди Бреме.  
Юрген на мгновение отрывается от своего собеседника, поворачиваясь к нему.   
У него голубые глаза. Такого же удивительно голубого цвета, как летнее небо над Нью-Йорком. Он улыбается едва заметно, какой-то радостной, светлой улыбкой, и смотрит прямо на него. Юрген улыбается только ему.  
Он отвечает улыбкой и кивком. Обычное утреннее приветствие, которым обменялись партнёры по команде. А если кому-то и покажется странным, что Лотар Маттеус принимается за свой завтрак с таким счастливым выражением лица… Может быть, это просто потому, что сегодня такой ясный и солнечный день.

Перехватывая мяч, он уже знает, кому сделает передачу. Обманное движение, чтобы уйти от соперника, отдать пас… Слишком сильно. Руди даже не пытается догнать мяч, улетающий за ворота.  
\- Внимательнее, Лотар! – Резкий окрик Фогтса.  
Он пожимает плечами, не отвечая. Такая реакция всегда выводит тренера из себя.  
Над тренировочным полем разносится смех. Лёгкий ветерок взъерошивает волосы. Небо над Нью-Йорком чистое и какое-то бездонное, бесконечное. И голубое, как глаза Юргена.  
\- Лотар, отдай пас! – Смеётся Томас Хесслер, смещаясь вправо.  
\- Не отдам, - он жонглирует мячом, подкидывая его коленом, и наблюдает за остальными.  
\- Отдай!  
\- Не отдам.  
\- Отдай!  
Икке подбегает совсем близко, но он в последний момент успевает перебросить мяч Анди Мёллеру. Анди показывает Томасу язык и устремляется к воротам.  
Громкий свисток останавливает игру. Тренер нервничает, это слишком заметно. Как будто Берти боится предстоящего матча. А игра всего-то лишь с болгарами.  
Юрген слегка запрокидывает голову, поднося к губам бутылку с водой. Он застывает, любуясь этой тонкой шеей, и золотыми волосами, и светлой кожей. Позволяет себе смотреть, не заботясь о том, что Юрген заметит его взгляд.  
Юрген замечает.  
Их взгляды встречаются.  
Улыбаясь, Юрген медленно проводит языком по верхней губе, слизывая блестящие на солнце капли. Жест настолько двусмысленный, что он чувствует, как возбуждение охватывает тело. Ещё не хватало – прямо во время тренировки…  
Он не в силах отвести глаз.  
Как из-под земли возникает Руди Фёллер, по-хозяйски обнимает Юргена за плечи. Тот моментально поворачивается к своему партнёру, смеясь над какой-то его фразой. И не делает ни малейшей попытки высвободиться из объятий Руди.

А кофе всё-таки слишком сладкий. Он делает ещё один глоток и ставит чашку на стол.   
Сидящий рядом Анди с выражением полного довольства жизнью на лице доедает, кажется, уже десятое печенье.   
\- Так что, три-ноль или четыре-ноль? – Марио снова вытащил откуда-то свою салфетку и продолжает принимать ставки.  
\- Три, и два забью я, - смеётся Ульф Кирстен, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Ты же не в основном составе? – Пытается урезонить его Анди.  
\- На замену выйду, два забью, три-ноль выиграем.  
Сидящие в углу Бухвальд с Хесслером внезапно начинают горланить «Far Away In America».  
Судя по истерическому хохоту Калле Ридле, это была провокация с его стороны.  
\- Кончайте орать эту похабщину! Всё равно слов не помните, - стонет Марио. – Лучше говорите свой прогноз, и быстро.  
\- That’s the way it’s gonna be, три-ноль мы выиграем, if you stay, you’ll be making friends in America… - Гвидо, похоже, получает невероятное удовольствие, распевая во весь голос песню на языке, которого он толком не знает.  
Марио делает очередную запись.  
\- Хорошо бы побольше серьёзности, - негромко замечает Райнер Бонхофф. – Мы пока ещё не выиграли этот матч.  
Марио поворачивается к тренеру и согласно кивает.  
\- Хорошо, три-один в нашу пользу. Для серьёзности!  
Новый взрыв хохота.  
Он ловит на себе осуждающий взгляд Райнера.   
Быть может, ему и правда следует вмешаться на правах капитана команды, призвать всех к порядку, до матча всего несколько часов…  
Пусть тренеры разбираются сами.  
Он подходит к дивану, на котором расположилась парочка форвардов.  
\- Юрген, Берти просил тебя подойти к нему через полчаса, он хотел с тобой поговорить, о чём, не знаю.  
На губах Юргена опять играет эта едва заметная улыбка.   
\- Хорошо.  
И тут же отворачивается, продолжая прерванный разговор. Как будто забыв, что он по-прежнему стоит рядом.

Автобус в сопровождении кортежа мотоциклистов медленно движется по улицам Нью-Йорка.  
\- Так всё-таки три-ноль или четыре-ноль? – Громко спрашивает Марио.  
Ответом ему служит нервный смех.  
\- Сошлись вроде на три-один? – Голос Мёллера звучит вовсе не так беззаботно, как ему хотелось бы.  
Кажется, что волнение тренера постепенно передаётся игрокам.  
Игра не должна вызвать никаких затруднений. Действующие чемпионы мира, один из сильнейших составов, которые когда-либо выставляла Германия – против болгар, команды техничной, но не слишком опытной… Три-ноль. В крайнем случае – три-один.  
А чем ближе они к стадиону, тем сильнее ощущается нервное напряжение. Это четвертьфинал. Это чемпионат Мира. Бреме просит шофёра выключить музыку. В салоне автобуса повисает тишина.  
Они выходят молча, но с улыбками на лицах – фотокамеры запечатлеют спокойных и уверенных в себе профессионалов, не сомневающихся в очередной победе. Тренеры идут впереди. Игроки построились парами. Как в школе.  
Юрген с Руди держатся за руки.  
Они почти сталкиваются, заходя в раздевалку. Их взгляды встречаются лишь на мгновение, на лице Юргена полная отрешённость. Так бывает со многими. Большинство футболистов перед матчем не думают ни о чём, кроме того, что будет происходить на поле через несколько минут.  
Глаза Юргена сейчас серые. Такого же цвета, как стены стадиона.  
Кажется, что Юрген его не замечает.

Первые звуки гимна.  
Немецкие болельщики поют вместе с ними. Ветер развевает чёрно-ало-золотые флаги на трибунах. На скамейке запасных пустует одно место. Резервисты стоят так, чтобы это не слишком бросалось в глаза.  
Он вспоминает прошедшую ночь.  
Не об этом должен думать сейчас капитан сборной Германии.  
Слова «Песни немцев» срываются с губ сами собой, они настолько знакомы, что он мог бы спеть их даже во сне.  
Он вспоминает биение пульса под его губами. Выражение лица любовника в момент оргазма. Его улыбку. Мгновение, когда их пальцы переплелись.  
Последние аккорды мелодии тонут в овациях.  
Он думает о ночи, которая скоро наступит.  
Может быть, Юрген снова придёт. Пусть даже снова через балкон – как хорошо, что он не запер балконную дверь вчера – и поздно ночью. Может быть, они снова будут лежать, обнявшись, и Юрген снова будет смеяться этим тихим радостным смехом.  
Матч вот-вот начнётся.  
Они стоят слишком далеко друг от друга. Ему хочется, чтобы Юрген посмотрел на него.  
Юрген, не отрываясь, смотрит на трибуны.

Берти быстро двигает магниты по доске. Его движения слишком суетливы.  
Блюдо с бананами уже опустело. Яблоки сегодня не в чести. Все жадно пьют воду.  
\- Не в обиду никому будь сказано, но у вас всё меньше времени, чтобы организовать обещанные три-ноль. Я завтра кукарекать из-за ворот не собираюсь, - возмущается Томас Штрунц.  
\- Сам выходи и забивай, - огрызается Икке.  
Бодо Илльгнер старательно перешнуровывает бутсы.  
\- А нападающие у нас на что? – Не унимается Томас.  
Руди и Юрген стоят у самого выхода из раздевалки. Их плечи соприкасаются. Время от времени они чуть подталкивают друг друга локтями, не прекращая при этом разговаривать. То ли игра, то ли ритуал. То ли просто нервы.  
\- Давайте быстренько забивайте, и закончим на этом. Или что, вы собрались дополнительное время играть? – Бреме, похоже, тоже потерял терпение.  
Стук в дверь, и улыбающийся резервный арбитр вновь приглашает команды на поле.   
Все встают со своих мест.  
Выходя, он задевает плечом Юргена. Специально. Просто чтобы ещё раз посмотреть в его глаза.  
Юрген вздрагивает, как будто очнувшись.  
В его взгляде мелькает раздражение. Всего лишь на мгновение. Потом он снова переводит глаза на Руди. Плечи форвардов вновь соприкасаются.

Пенальти он забивает спокойно.  
Объятия товарищей по команде. Радостный рёв трибун. Берти вскидывает руки вверх, хотя для него такое проявление эмоций – редкость.   
И матч продолжается.  
Это просто какое-то чувство, что-то внутри. Интуиция, быть может.  
Ни с того ни с сего он вспоминает матч с корейцами.   
В Техасе была безумная жара. В какой-то момент простое перемещение по полю превратилось в невыполнимую задачу. Тело просто отказывалось повиноваться. Если бы игра продлилась ещё пять минут, они проиграли бы тот матч.  
В Нью-Йорке прекрасная погода. Тепло, но не жарко. Идеальный газон. Великолепный стадион. Поддержка болельщиков.  
Ощущения те же самые.  
«Добром не кончится».  
Он не понимает, откуда взялась эта мысль. Они ведут в счёте. Они ведут игру.  
«Добром не кончится», словно сигнал тревоги.  
Краем глаза он видит Красимира Балакова. Тот улыбается.  
\- Добром не кончится, - тихо произносит Томас Хельмер, пробегая мимо.  
Руди что-то показывает Юргену. Кажется, «вправо и вперёд», судя по жестам. Юрген кивает.  
«Добром не кончится».  
И внезапно у них остаётся всего двенадцать минут, чтобы отыграться.  
На поле выходит Анди Бреме. На поле выходит Томас Штрунц – придётся ему всё-таки кукарекать из-за ворот. Если они вытащат этот матч.  
Трибуны гонят их вперёд.   
А потом три свистка, жест арбитра – и на него обрушивается тишина.  
Кажется, что он вновь поднимает над головой кубок. Он тяжёлый – тяжелее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Тёплый. Основание украшено рельефами. Его удобно держать. Он почти что чувствует эту тяжесть в своих руках.  
Они проиграли матч. Проиграли. Матч. Проиграли. Проиграли матч.  
Юрген опускается на газон, как будто у него просто не осталось сил стоять. Рядом танцуют болгарские футболисты.  
Он ехал сюда, чтобы ещё раз поднять над головой золотой кубок. Они проиграли матч.  
Медленно возвращаются звуки. Сначала радостные крики победителей. Потом пение трибун. Кто-то из немецких футболистов плачет. Совсем рядом с ним.  
Он никогда не плачет после поражений.  
Они проиграли матч.  
Подойти к Юргену, обнять его, поднять с травы. Прижать к себе. Какая разница, кто что подумает. Вдвоём будет легче справиться. Вдвоём будет легче забыть.  
Юргену необходим кто-то, кто помог бы ему пережить поражение.  
Просто подойти и обнять его. Пусть думают, что хотят.  
Юрген встаёт, опираясь на руку Руди. Они оба плачут.

Лицо Берти кажется абсолютно белым. Наверное, просто такое освещение. Что должен чувствовать сейчас тренер, проигравший второй крупный турнир подряд с такой командой?  
Его съедят.  
Поделом.  
Хотя он и не станет спорить с тем, что Берти – хороший тренер. Это просто личная неприязнь.   
В раздевалке все ведут себя на удивление спокойно. Никаких рыданий, обмороков и сцен. Все чем-то заняты – кто-то переодевается, кто-то собирает вещи, Бодо Илльгнер разглядывает свои перчатки. Похоже, и правда объявит о завершении карьеры за сборную. Хесслер с Мёллером о чём-то разговаривают и даже улыбаются. Юргена нигде нет.  
Он появляется только перед самым отъездом со стадиона. По его лицу текут слёзы. На нём всё та же футболка – пропитанная потом, с пятнами от травы на спине.  
\- Юрген, - тихо окликает он форварда. Говорить громче сейчас он не в состоянии.  
Юрген проходит мимо него, не замечая. Его глаза серые, как асфальт под колёсами автобуса. В этих глазах пустота.

Капля апельсинового ликёра тонет в золотистом вине, превращая сладость в горечь. Высокий бокал очень удобно держать в руке.  
Он сидит у стойки бара, разглядывая стоящие на полках бутылки. Нет, он не собирается напиваться. Смысла в этом нет.  
Он вовсе не единственный из игроков сборной Германии, кто сидит здесь.   
Им нечего сказать друг другу.   
В глазах Юргена была пустота. А на обратном пути Юрген и Руди сидели, держась за руки.  
Три часа назад они проиграли чемпионат.  
Он делает ещё один глоток. Горький вкус напитка на мгновение возвращает его в реальность.  
Полутёмный гостиничный бар, негромкая музыка, смех из-за столиков, голоса – кажется, это Хесслер с Илльгнером о чём-то спорят. Бармен смешивает какой-то экзотического цвета коктейль.  
Чемпионат окончен. Завтра они уезжают.  
Но эту ночь, как и большая часть команды, он проведёт в Нью-Йорке.  
А Юрген уже на пути в Лос-Анджелес.


	5. Звезда юга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осень 1994 года.
> 
> Подразумевается пейринг Клинсманн/Маббутт

Только тот, кто так ждёт наступления осени, замечает, как долго тянется лето. Дни, наполненные теплом, дни без забот, когда можно вставать поздно, а можно вообще не вставать, можно гулять часами или запереться дома. Дни, которых всегда так не хватает, которые всегда проносились мимо так быстро и которые внезапно решили, что им некуда спешить.  
Какая глупость – торопить осень, когда все вокруг спешат насладиться последними мгновениями лета, успеть отдохнуть на целый год вперёд, как будто не будет другой возможности, как будто солнце и спелые яблоки бывают только в августе.  
А вечера становятся холоднее, и по ночам тёмный небосвод прочерчивают золотистые линии – звёзды падают, падают и падают, только успевай загадывать желания.  
На глубокой тёмной зелени появляется тонкая золотистая кайма, почти незаметная, если не приглядываться, и всё больше обведённых светло-жёлтой бахромой листьев оказывается под ногами. Медленно, неторопливо в город входит ещё одна осень.  
Ему тридцать три, а Юргену тридцать, и они ещё ни разу не виделись с начала июля, с того самого дня после Той Самой ночи. Когда всё было иначе, по-другому, непривычно и немного страшно, когда счастье казалось почти осязаемым, и ему лишь с огромным трудом удалось заставить себя поверить, что то, что происходит, происходило на самом деле…  
Только тот, кто провёл в ожидании много лет, знает, как трудно ждать.

 

***

 

Воскресенье. Вечер, всё ещё тёплый, но как-то по-особенному, по-осеннему. Тепло, но и прохладно в то же время, и выходить на улицу в одной футболке уже не кажется такой хорошей идеей.  
Странная погода. Уже не лето, но пока ещё и не осень.  
В холле гостиницы шумно, почти как на вокзале. Да и похоже чем-то на вокзал в миниатюре – приехавшие утром уже вполне освоились здесь и коротают время за чтением газет и праздными разговорами, прибывшие только что пытаются разобраться в обстановке, время от времени спотыкаясь об собственный багаж. Голоса, смех, шуршание бумаги, звон стекла, музыка, звук шагов, всё так успокаивающе-привычно, хотя столько всего изменилось…  
Он надеется, что изменилось не всё.  
Он ждёт встречи, с самого утра, хоть и знает, что самолёт из Лондона прилетит только вечером. И с самого утра готовит себя к этим мелким разочарованиям, убеждает себя, что не нужно ожидать ничего большего, чем сухой кивок и брошенное мимоходом «привет», и не стоит надеяться на какой-нибудь более-менее содержательный разговор, да и вряд ли Юрген вообще с ним заговорит, всё, что будет, будет вечером в его номере, просто надо дождаться и не обращать внимания на холодность, которую ему демонстрируют при дневном освещении, тогда и расстраиваться не придётся… Честно говоря, он уже столько раз повторил всё это про себя, что любой специалист по аутотренингу мог бы им гордиться.  
Главное – ничего не ожидать сейчас. Тогда не будет так больно получить этот традиционный равнодушный кивок вместо приветствия.  
И всё равно, как только Юрген появляется в дверях, сердце начинает колотиться как ненормальное.  
Ничего не ожидать. Пройдёт мимо – значит, пройдёт мимо, вечером в постели разберёмся.  
Почему-то он абсолютно уверен, что именно в постели этот вечер и закончится.   
\- Привет, Лотар.  
Улыбается. Назвал по имени. Первым подал руку. Как же мало нужно, чтобы в груди вдруг потеплело, и красочный закат, полыхающий за окном, показался самым удивительным зрелищем, когда-либо виденным в жизни. Юрген просто поздоровался с ним так же, как со всеми остальными.  
\- Привет.

В холле гостиницы стоят обтянутые красным плюшем диваны, на которых так удобно сидеть. Все и сидят прямо здесь, расходиться по номерам никто не спешит. Шумная компания у окна играет в карты, шумная компания у другой стены увлечённо смотрит телевизор, добавляя свои комментарии к обзору последнего тура Бундеслиги, все остальные развлекаются не менее шумно.   
Юрген выглядит как будто чуть-чуть растерянным, немного нерешительным, даже… Нет, слово «беспомощный» совсем не идёт ему, а другого не подобрать, он кажется неуверенным, как будто не знает, к кому присоединиться, где он будет принят, таким он был в первые дни в Италии – мягкая улыбка, открытая, радостная, но и чуть-чуть потерянная. Даже странно видеть его таким сейчас.  
Не знает, с кем теперь проводить время, раз Фёллера рядом нет? – это логика услужливо пытается объяснить такое… ну да, беспомощное выражение лица одного из важнейших игроков сборной, члена командного совета… Он тут же загоняет эту мысль подальше, чтобы не портила настроение. У всех бывают такие моменты.  
Чуть подвинувшись, он похлопывает ладонью по плюшевому сиденью рядом с собой, и Юрген послушно подходит и садится совсем близко к нему, всё так же улыбаясь.   
\- Как Лондон? – Тут же налетает на него Томас Хельмер.  
\- Дожди. Туманы. Газоны. Англичане. – Все смеются, и Юрген присоединяется к остальным с небольшим опозданием, словно не сразу понял собственную шутку.  
\- Нет, ты подробно расскажи, как тебе Лондон? – Встревает Штефан Кунтц.  
\- Не успею, отбой через час, - и перед ответом тоже эта едва заметная пауза, кажется, что ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять вопрос и придумать ответ. – Сам лучше съезди, посмотри.  
\- Нет, ты расскажи нам про Лондон, - поддерживает предыдущего оратора Томас.   
Снова эта отсутствующая улыбка, снова почти незаметная пауза, и только потом очередная реплика.  
\- Может, лучше про Москву?  
\- В Москву мы через три дня приедем, там про неё и поговорим. А пока рассказывай про Лондон, - хохочет Анди Мёллер. Похоже, они уже придумали новую игру, вот только Юрген, кажется, не готов в ней участвовать. Он будто бы и не слышал последней фразы.  
\- Эй, не спи, - Томас щёлкает пальцами перед лицом Юргена. Тот поднимает голову, и опять во взгляде появляется эта трогательная беззащитность, от которой…  
\- Отстаньте от человека, не видите что ли, что он засыпает на ходу, завтра допросим и про Лондон, и про Манчестер, и про Ливерпуль, и про всё остальное.  
Юрген благодарно улыбается ему и снова опускает голову. Наверное, и правда устал.  
\- Завтра? А чем мы сегодня должны заниматься, по-твоему? – Возмущённо протестует Штефан.   
Он кладёт руку на спинку дивана. Нет, не обнимает Юргена за плечи, но это почти объятие, покровительственный жест, обозначающий защиту. И Юрген ему это позволяет.  
Юрген. Ему. Это. Позволяет.  
Что ему Штефан, он и от стаи голодных львов отбился бы сейчас одной левой.  
\- Можете пойти спать, например.  
\- Ну ты скажешь… - Разочарованно тянет Томас. – Не ожидал от тебя, Лотар. Вот такого я от тебя не ожидал.  
И опять Юрген присоединяется к общему веселью на мгновение позже, чем следует. Но это совсем не важно, главное, что они сидят, почти обнявшись, и Юрген не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы отстраниться.

В холле гостиницы пол устлан красным ковром, в коридорах ковровые дорожки почему-то зелёные. Юрген идёт рядом с ним, не спеша, и они едва не проходят мимо двери его номера. Ему приходится ловить нападающего за руку.  
\- Зайдёшь? – Спрашивает он негромко. И снова кажется, что Юргену требуется несколько лишних секунд, чтобы понять вопрос, а потом он просто улыбается и входит в комнату.  
Он уже ждёт традиционного упрёка по поводу запертых окон, и даже заготовил несколько вариантов ответа, но Юрген не говорит на эту тему ничего.   
И только сейчас он замечает, что на улице идёт дождь. Струи воды текут по стёклам, и город за окном кажется нарисованным акварелью.  
Он подходит к Юргену сзади, мягко обнимает его со спины, осторожно расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки. Юрген накрывает его ладони своими, не для того, чтобы остановить, а просто… просто так. Он гладит обнажённую грудь, целует Юргена в шею, тот вздыхает и чуть откидывается назад, в его объятие.  
Он был бы согласен стоять так всю ночь, просто чувствуя сильное тело под своими ладонями, вдыхая эту причудливую смесь из едва уловимых запахов одеколона, шампуня и неповторимого аромата кожи Юргена, глядя на расплывающиеся в струях дождя огни фонарей. И Юрген, кажется, тоже никуда не спешит, совсем никуда, как не спешил он в Нью-Йорке, в ту ночь… Нет, не так, в Ту Ночь. И сейчас всё почти так, как было тогда, летом…

Простыни на кровати кажутся прохладными. Юрген гладит его по спине, не пытаясь подгонять, подчиняется его рукам, и улыбается всё так же мягко. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать эти тонкие губы, но Юрген выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы повернуть голову, его губы скользят по щеке любовника, по подбородку. Юрген проводит руками по его бёдрам и тихо стонет, когда он захватывает губами чувствительный сосок. А глаза его плотно закрыты, и на лице эта отсутствующая улыбка…  
Отсутствующая…  
И Юрген снова стонет, извиваясь под его руками, и продолжает ласкать его всё так же… Привычно… Как будто машинально…  
Он приподнимается на руках, глядя в лицо любовника, и снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и Юрген почти сразу прерывает поцелуй, почти не отвечая…  
Он давно уже изучил тело Юргена до мельчайших подробностей, он может предсказать реакцию любовника на любое прикосновение, может заставить его кричать от наслаждения, заставить его потерять голову, и он ласкает сейчас, желая только одного – стереть с лица Юргена это мечтательно-задумчивое выражение, сделать что угодно, чтобы избавиться от этой непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенности – Юрген сейчас с кем-то другим.  
А тот всё так же послушно отзывается на каждое движение его рук, на каждый поцелуй, и отвечает не менее страстными ласками, но всё равно, всё равно…  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчет он, а Юрген откидывает голову назад, не открывая глаз, он не слышит, или…  
Или притворяется, что не слышит.  
Отчаяние.   
Оно накрывает его с головой, и становится больно дышать, и почти нестерпимым кажется желание встряхнуть, разбудить, заставить увидеть себя, а не его… её… кого-то, о ком Юрген думает сейчас. Он покрывает поцелуями тело любовника, ласкает его с каким-то ожесточением, всё, что ему нужно – услышать своё имя, хотя бы раз. Но Юрген только стонет в ответ, а его глаза по-прежнему закрыты…  
Он входит в Юргена резче, чем намеревался, берёт его в быстром темпе, руки скользят по светлой коже, доставляя удовольствие, и Юрген кончает с негромким вскриком, сжимая его плечи, а он даже не испытывает наслаждения сейчас, он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме этого холода внутри, но у тела есть свои требования, и он делает ещё несколько сильных движений и кончает тоже, утыкаясь лбом в плечо любовника.

А Юрген всё так же лежит в его объятиях, не пытаясь высвободиться, и, похоже, вот-вот заснёт. Прошло уже двадцать минут… Он почти готов пожелать, чтобы Юрген встал и ушёл. Чтобы вспомнил наконец, где и с кем он находится…  
Он осторожно поглаживает пальцами светлые волосы. Провести ночь вместе, ночь, украденную у кого-то, кто сейчас наверняка находится там, в Лондоне, но всё равно, быть рядом с ним целую ночь…  
Ему страшно.  
Как будто он находится в постели с призраком.  
Он наклоняется и целует Юргена в лоб, и тут же понимает, что не стоило этого делать. Несколько мгновений, и тот открывает глаза, не переставая так же отсутствующе улыбаться.  
\- А ты хорош в постели, - Юрген садится на кровати.  
\- Ты только сейчас это заметил? – в зеркале напротив он видит выражение своего лица. К счастью, Юрген вряд ли обратит внимание на то, как он выглядит.  
А дождь, похоже, кончился уже давно. В тёмном небе сверкают звёзды.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - Юрген уже у двери, он забыл часы и, похоже, не замечает этого, и не ждёт ответа, тихонько закрывая дверь за собой.  
А он всё смотрит в окно, как будто не в силах оторвать взгляд от мерцающих сотнями огней улиц ночного города.

 

***

 

Москва.

Товарищеский матч.

Хмурое небо. Они привезли с собой в Москву непогоду из Ной-Истенбурга.

Обрывки разговоров.  
\- Ну откуда вы столько треф набрали? – Баслер. Опять проигрывает в карты.  
\- А у нас ещё и червы есть. – Кёпке. Опять выигрывает.  
Автобус медленно движется по запутанному лабиринту улиц. Улицы слишком широки, чтобы быть такими извилистыми. Это очень большой город.  
\- Кончай вертеться, сиди спокойно. – Анди отворачивается к окну. Явно собирается спать дальше.  
Дождаться, пока он устроится поудобнее и закроет глаза. Ткнуть его локтем в бок.  
\- Не спать надо, а осматривать местные достопримечательности.  
\- Иди ты… - Шипит Анди, с головой укрываясь курткой.  
Обрывки разговоров.  
\- А Андертон как тебе?  
\- Дарен очень мил. – Мягкий голос Юргена. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующий.  
\- А… А кто там ещё есть? – Это Хесслер растерялся.  
\- Маббутт, - весело подсказывает Юрген Колер.  
\- О, точно! А Маббутт как тебе?  
\- Гари очень мил. – Это только кажется, или в речи Юргена и правда появился едва заметный английский акцент?  
\- А Шерингем как тебе?  
\- Тедди очень мил. – Всё-таки кажется.  
\- Да оставь ты его, с кем ты разговариваешь? – Колер. Достаточно правдоподобно изображает возмущение. – Его послушать, так и Райкаард «очень мил».  
\- Франк и правда очень мил. – Если они собирались подколоть Юргена, затея провалилась.  
\- Юрген, да ты что? Даже после того, что… с Руди… - Неопределённый жест рукой заменяет слова. Ральф Вебер. Мальчишка. Сколько ещё пройдёт времени, пока он привыкнет ко всем традиционный шуткам…  
\- Руди тоже считает, что Франк милый. – Мягкий голос. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующий.  
Ральф раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Смотрит на смеющихся товарищей по команде. На улыбающегося каким-то своим мыслям Юргена. Захлопывает рот, не произнеся ни звука. Кажется, он пытается понять, издеваются над ним или нет.  
\- Руди с Франком действительно в нормальных отношениях. – Колер. Решил сжалиться над ребёнком. Похлопывает его по плечу. – На поле чего только не бывает, ерунда всё это.  
Белая полоска на галстуке. Пересекающая её бордовая. Ещё одна бордовая, потоньше, идущая параллельно белой. Совсем тоненькая золотистая полосочка. Две параллельные чёрные поперёк бордовой.  
И кто только придумал?  
Обрывки разговоров.  
\- Какая крепость огромная, ничего себе!   
\- Да брось, Вартбург больше.  
\- Давишь интеллектом, Мёллер?  
\- Не, не, ну смотрите башни какие! Неслабенькое укрепленьице отгрохали! – Надо же, а Калле Ридле, оказывается, любитель древней архитектуры…  
\- А ещё там на площади мавзолей с мумией. – Хельмер. И этот решил блеснуть интеллектом.  
\- Правда? И что?  
\- Ничего, мы спустились, а мумия как выскочит, как призовёт… К чему там она призывает обычно?  
\- К мировой Революции, историю в школе надо было учить, - снисходительно бросает Заммер.  
Они и правда находят эту перепалку смешной?

Непогода в Ной-Истенбурге, непогода в Москве.

Обрывки разговоров.  
\- Какое спать, время детское!  
\- Двенадцать ночи. – Фогтс. Возражений не потерпит.  
\- У всех нормальных людей десять вечера… - Баслер пытается возразить. Под тяжёлым взглядом тренера умолкает.  
\- Ну вот, а я-то…  
\- Да ладно, номер хороший…  
\- Это у тебя хороший, а у меня кровать…  
\- … а вчера по первому каналу…  
Коридоры в гостинице такие же широкие и запутанные, как улицы. В Москве, наверное, всё так.  
\- Эй, капитан, ты где? – Баслеру неймётся. Опять.  
\- Я здесь. А ты где?  
\- А я здесь. – Очень смешно.  
Оказывается, смешно. Некоторым.  
Юрген улыбается.  
Хельмер хлопает его по плечу и желает спокойной ночи.  
Юрген не выказывает недовольства.  
Юрген, обычно такой неприступный, к которому вдруг стало очень легко прикоснуться.  
Можно взять его за руку, привести к себе в номер и оставить на ночь.  
Юрген вряд ли будет против.  
Мешает гордость.  
Гордость мужчины.  
Гордость любовника.  
Пока Юрген улыбается этой отрешённой улыбкой, между ними не будет ничего.  
Не будет ничего, даже если они окажутся вместе в постели.  
Даже если будут…  
Юрген сейчас с кем-то другим.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лотар. - Мягкий голос. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующий.  
\- Спокойной. – Слишком сухо. Слишком резкий ответ.  
Юрген не обратил внимания.

Широкие запутанные коридоры. Похожие на лабиринт.  
Пустые.

 

***

 

Только тот, кому безразличен мир вокруг, может не заметить прихода зимы.  
Она всегда наступает внезапно, неожиданно, будто бы по волшебству. Просто вдруг вместо дождя из нависших над городом туч начинают сыпаться пушистые белые хлопья.  
Снег ложится на асфальт тротуаров, на стоящие у ворот машины, на крыши домов и на плечи прохожих, тает и стекает тоненькими струйками по водосточным трубам, а сверху продолжают лететь снежинки, и через час всё уже усыпано снегом.  
Золотисто-коричневые листья, ещё вчера устилавшие всё вокруг, почти скрыты под тонкой паутинкой из сверкающих кристалликов льда, таких хрупких и таких холодных.   
Ему тридцать три, а Юргену тридцать…  
На губах Юргена играет задумчиво-отрешённая улыбка, и взгляд голубых глаз устремлён куда-то мимо собеседника, на кого-то другого, кого сейчас нет рядом… Все счастливые влюблённые выглядят одинаково – везде и во все времена.  
Город укутан снегопадом, как будто огромным пушистым одеялом, и нет сомнений, что в Мюнхен пришла зима. Надолго, на много дней, принося с собой морозы, снег и холодные ветры.  
Но тот, кто знает, что такое холод, может не бояться зимней стужи.


	6. Эта ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча после ЧМ-94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто же знал, что Юрген уедет в Лондон и влюбится там...

Воскресенье. Вечер, всё ещё тёплый, но как-то по-особенному, по-осеннему. Тепло, но и прохладно в то же время, и выходить на улицу в одной футболке уже не кажется такой хорошей идеей.

Странная погода. Уже не лето, но пока ещё и не осень.

В холле гостиницы шумно, почти как на вокзале. Да и похоже чем-то на вокзал в миниатюре – приехавшие утром уже вполне освоились здесь и коротают время за чтением газет и праздными разговорами, прибывшие только что пытаются разобраться в обстановке, время от времени спотыкаясь об собственный багаж. Голоса, смех, шуршание бумаги, звон стекла, музыка, звук шагов, всё так успокаивающе-привычно, хотя столько всего изменилось…

Он надеется, что изменилось не всё.

Он ждёт встречи с самого утра, хоть и знает, что самолёт из Лондона прилетит только вечером. И с самого утра готовит себя к этим мелким разочарованиям, убеждает себя, что не нужно ожидать ничего большего, чем сухой кивок и брошенное мимоходом «привет», и не стоит надеяться на какой-нибудь более-менее содержательный разговор, да и вряд ли Юрген вообще с ним заговорит, всё, что будет, будет вечером в его номере, просто надо дождаться и не обращать внимания на холодность, которую ему демонстрируют при дневном освещении, тогда и расстраиваться не придётся… Честно говоря, он уже столько раз повторил всё это про себя, что любой специалист по аутотренингу мог бы им гордиться.

Главное – ничего не ожидать сейчас. Тогда не будет так больно получить этот традиционный равнодушный кивок вместо приветствия.

И всё равно, как только Юрген появляется в дверях, сердце начинает колотиться как ненормальное.

Ничего не ожидать. Пройдёт мимо – значит, пройдёт мимо, вечером в постели разберёмся.

Почему-то он абсолютно уверен, что именно в постели этот вечер и закончится.

\- Привет, Лотар.

Улыбается. Назвал по имени. Первым подал руку. Как же мало нужно, чтобы в груди вдруг потеплело и красочный закат, полыхающий за окном, показался самым удивительным зрелищем, когда-либо виденным в жизни. Юрген просто поздоровался с ним так же, как со всеми остальными.

\- Привет.

 

В холле гостиницы стоят обтянутые красным плюшем диваны, на которых так удобно сидеть. Все и сидят прямо здесь, расходиться по номерам никто не спешит. Шумная компания у окна играет в карты, шумная компания у другой стены увлечённо смотрит телевизор, добавляя свои комментарии к обзору последнего тура Бундеслиги, все остальные развлекаются не менее шумно.

Юрген выглядит как будто чуть-чуть растерянным, немного нерешительным, даже… Нет, слово «беспомощный» совсем не идёт ему, а другого не подобрать, он кажется неуверенным, как будто не знает, к кому присоединиться, где он будет принят, таким он был в первые дни в Италии – мягкая улыбка, открытая, радостная, но и чуть-чуть потерянная. Даже странно видеть его таким сейчас.

Не знает, с кем теперь проводить время, раз Фёллера рядом нет? – это логика услужливо пытается объяснить такое… ну да, беспомощное выражение лица одного из важнейших игроков сборной, члена командного совета… Он тут же загоняет эту мысль подальше, чтобы не портила настроение. У всех бывают такие моменты.

Чуть подвинувшись, он похлопывает ладонью по плюшевому сиденью рядом с собой, и Юрген послушно подходит и садится совсем близко к нему, всё так же улыбаясь.

\- Как Лондон? – Тут же налетает на него Томас Хельмер.

\- Дожди. Туманы. Газоны. Англичане. – Все смеются, и Юрген присоединяется к остальным с небольшим опозданием, словно не сразу понял собственную шутку.

\- Нет, ты подробно расскажи, как тебе Лондон? – Встревает Штефан Кунтц.

\- Не успею, отбой через час, - и перед ответом тоже эта едва заметная пауза, кажется, что ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять вопрос и придумать ответ. – Сам лучше съезди, посмотри.

\- Нет, ты расскажи нам про Лондон, - поддерживает предыдущего оратора Томас.

Снова эта отсутствующая улыбка, снова почти незаметная пауза, и только потом очередная реплика.

\- Может, лучше про Москву?  
\- В Москву мы через три дня приедем, там про неё и поговорим. А пока рассказывай про Лондон, - хохочет Анди Мёллер. Похоже, они уже придумали новую игру, вот только Юрген, кажется, не готов в ней участвовать. Он будто бы и не слышал последней фразы.

\- Эй, не спи, - Томас щёлкает пальцами перед лицом Юргена. Тот поднимает голову, и опять во взгляде появляется эта трогательная беззащитность, от которой…

\- Отстаньте от человека, не видите что ли, что он засыпает на ходу, завтра допросим и про Лондон, и про Манчестер, и про Ливерпуль, и про всё остальное.

Юрген благодарно улыбается ему и снова опускает голову. Наверное, и правда устал.

\- Завтра? А чем мы сегодня должны заниматься, по-твоему? – Возмущённо протестует Штефан.

Он кладёт руку на спинку дивана. Нет, не обнимает Юргена за плечи, но это почти объятие, покровительственный жест, обозначающий защиту. И Юрген ему это позволяет.

Юрген. Ему. Это. Позволяет.

Что ему Штефан, он и от стаи голодных львов отбился бы сейчас одной левой.

\- Можете пойти спать, например.

\- Ну ты скажешь… - Разочарованно тянет Томас. – Не ожидал от тебя, Лотар. Вот такого я от тебя не ожидал.

И опять Юрген присоединяется к общему веселью на секунду позже, чем следует. Но это совсем не важно, главное, что они сидят, почти обнявшись, и Юрген не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы отстраниться.

 

В холле гостиницы пол устлан красным ковром, в коридорах ковровые дорожки почему-то зелёные. Юрген идёт рядом с ним, не спеша, и они едва не проходят мимо двери его номера. Ему приходится ловить нападающего за руку.

\- Зайдёшь? – Спрашивает он негромко. И снова кажется, что Юргену требуется несколько лишних секунд, чтобы понять вопрос, а потом он просто улыбается и входит в комнату.

Он уже ждёт традиционного упрёка по поводу запертых окон и даже заготовил несколько вариантов ответа, но Юрген не говорит на эту тему ничего.

И только сейчас он замечает, что на улице идёт дождь. Струи воды текут по стёклам, и город за окном кажется нарисованным акварелью.

Он подходит к Юргену сзади, мягко обнимает его со спины, осторожно расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки. Юрген накрывает его ладони своими, не для того, чтобы остановить, а просто… просто так. Он гладит обнажённую грудь, целует Юргена в шею, тот вздыхает и чуть откидывается назад, в его объятия.

Он был бы согласен стоять так всю ночь, просто чувствуя сильное тело под своими ладонями, вдыхая эту причудливую смесь из едва уловимых запахов одеколона, шампуня и неповторимого аромата кожи Юргена, глядя на расплывающиеся в струях дождя огни фонарей. И Юрген, кажется, тоже никуда не спешит, совсем никуда, как не спешил он в Нью-Йорке, в ту ночь… Нет, не так, в Ту Ночь. И сейчас всё почти так же, как было тогда, летом…

 

Простыни на кровати кажутся прохладными. Юрген гладит его по спине, не пытаясь подгонять, подчиняется его рукам, и улыбается всё так же мягко. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать эти тонкие губы, но Юрген выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы повернуть голову, его губы скользят по щеке любовника, по подбородку. Юрген проводит руками по его бёдрам и тихо стонет, когда он захватывает губами чувствительный сосок. А глаза его плотно закрыты, и на лице эта отсутствующая улыбка…

Отсутствующая…

И Юрген снова стонет, извиваясь под его руками, и продолжает ласкать его всё так же… Привычно… Как будто машинально…

Он приподнимается на руках, глядя в лицо любовника, и снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и Юрген почти сразу прерывает поцелуй, почти не отвечая…

Он давно уже изучил тело Юргена до мельчайших подробностей, он может предсказать его реакцию на любое прикосновение, может заставить его кричать от наслаждения, заставить его потерять голову, и он ласкает сейчас, желая только одного – стереть с лица Юргена это мечтательно-задумчивое выражение, сделать что угодно, чтобы избавиться от этой непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенности – Юрген сейчас с кем-то другим.

А тот всё так же послушно отзывается на каждое движение его рук, на каждый поцелуй, и отвечает не менее страстными ласками, но всё равно, всё равно…

\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчет он, а Юрген откидывает голову назад, не открывая глаз, он не слышит, или…

Или притворяется, что не слышит.

Отчаяние.

Оно накрывает его с головой, и становится больно дышать, и почти нестерпимым кажется желание встряхнуть, разбудить, заставить увидеть себя, а не его… её… кого-то, о ком Юрген думает сейчас. Он покрывает поцелуями тело любовника, ласкает его с каким-то ожесточением, всё, что ему нужно – услышать своё имя, хотя бы раз. Но Юрген только стонет в ответ, а его глаза по-прежнему закрыты…

Он входит в Юргена резче, чем намеревался, берёт его в быстром темпе, руки скользят по светлой коже, доставляя удовольствие, и Юрген кончает с негромким вскриком, сжимая его плечи, а он даже не испытывает наслаждения сейчас, он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме этого холода внутри, но у тела есть свои требования, и он делает ещё несколько сильных движений и кончает тоже, утыкаясь лбом в плечо любовника.

 

А Юрген всё так же лежит в его объятиях, не пытаясь высвободиться, и, похоже, вот-вот заснёт. Прошло уже двадцать минут… Он почти готов пожелать, чтобы Юрген встал и ушёл. Чтобы вспомнил наконец, где и с кем он находится…

Он осторожно поглаживает пальцами светлые волосы. Провести ночь вместе, ночь, украденную у кого-то, кто сейчас наверняка находится там, в Лондоне, но всё равно, быть рядом с ним целую ночь…

Ему страшно.

Как будто он находится в постели с призраком.

Он наклоняется и целует Юргена в лоб, и тут же понимает, что не стоило этого делать. Несколько мгновений, и тот открывает глаза, не переставая так же отсутствующе улыбаться.

\- А ты хорош в постели, - Юрген садится на кровати.

\- Ты только сейчас это заметил? – в зеркале напротив он видит выражение своего лица. К счастью, Юрген вряд ли обратит внимание на то, как он выглядит.

А дождь, похоже, кончился уже давно. В тёмном небе сверкают звёзды.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Юрген уже у двери, он забыл часы и, похоже, не замечает этого, и не ждёт ответа, тихонько закрывая дверь за собой.

А он всё смотрит в окно, как будто не в силах оторвать взгляд от мерцающих сотнями огней улиц ночного города.


	7. Москва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После разочарования.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 сентября 1994 года сборная Германии играла товарищеский матч в Москве

Хмурое небо. Они привезли с собой в Москву непогоду из Ной-Истенбурга.

 

Обрывки разговоров.

\- Ну откуда вы столько треф набрали? – Баслер. Опять проигрывает в карты.

\- А у нас ещё и червы есть. – Кёпке. Опять выигрывает.

Автобус медленно движется по запутанному лабиринту улиц. Улицы слишком широки, чтобы быть такими извилистыми. Это очень большой город.

\- Кончай вертеться, сиди спокойно. – Анди отворачивается к окну. Явно собирается спать дальше.

Дождаться, пока он устроится поудобнее и закроет глаза. Ткнуть его локтем в бок.

\- Не спать надо, а осматривать местные достопримечательности.

\- Иди ты… - Шипит Анди, с головой укрываясь курткой.

Обрывки разговоров.

\- А Андертон как тебе?

\- Дарен очень мил. – Мягкий голос Юргена. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующие интонации.

\- А… А кто там ещё есть? – Это Хесслер растерялся.

\- Маббутт, - весело подсказывает Юрген Колер.

\- О, точно! А Маббутт как тебе?

\- Гари очень мил. – Это только кажется, или в речи Юргена и правда появился едва заметный английский акцент?

\- А Шерингем как тебе?

\- Тедди очень мил. – Всё-таки кажется.

\- Да оставь ты его, с кем ты разговариваешь? – Колер. Достаточно правдоподобно изображает возмущение. – Его послушать, так и Райкаард «очень мил».

\- Франк и правда очень мил. – Если они собирались подколоть Юргена, затея провалилась.

\- Юрген, да ты что? Даже после того, что… с Руди… - Неопределённый жест рукой заменяет слова. Ральф Вебер. Мальчишка. Сколько ещё пройдёт времени, пока он привыкнет ко всем традиционный шуткам…

\- Руди тоже считает, что Франк милый. – Мягкий голос. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующие интонации.

Ральф раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Смотрит на смеющихся товарищей по команде. На улыбающегося каким-то своим мыслям Юргена. Захлопывает рот, не издав ни звука. Кажется, он пытается понять, издеваются над ним или нет.

\- Руди с Франком действительно в нормальных отношениях. – Колер. Решил сжалиться над ребёнком. Похлопывает его по плечу. – На поле чего только не бывает, ерунда всё это.

Белая полоска на галстуке. Пересекающая её бордовая. Ещё одна бордовая, потоньше, идущая параллельно белой. Совсем тоненькая золотистая полосочка. Две параллельные чёрные поперёк бордовой.

И кто только придумал?

Обрывки разговоров.

\- Какая крепость огромная, ничего себе!

\- Да брось, Вартбург больше.

\- Давишь интеллектом, Мёллер?

\- Не, не, ну смотрите башни какие! Неслабенькое укрепленьице отгрохали! – Надо же, а Калле Ридле, оказывается, любитель древней архитектуры…

\- А ещё там на площади мавзолей с мумией. – Хельмер. И этот решил блеснуть интеллектом.

\- Правда? И что?

\- Ничего, мы спустились, а мумия как выскочит, как призовёт… К чему там она призывает обычно?

\- К мировой Революции, историю в школе надо было учить, - снисходительно бросает Заммер.

Они и правда находят эту перепалку смешной?

 

Непогода в Ной-Истенбурге, непогода в Москве.

 

Обрывки разговоров.

\- Какое спать, время детское!

\- Двенадцать ночи. – Фогтс. Возражений не потерпит.

\- У всех нормальных людей десять вечера… - Баслер пытается возразить. Под тяжёлым взглядом тренера умолкает.

\- Ну вот, а я-то…

\- Да ладно, номер хороший…

\- Это у тебя хороший, а у меня кровать…

\- … а вчера по первому каналу…

Коридоры в гостинице такие же широкие и запутанные, как улицы. В Москве, наверное, всё так.

\- Эй, капитан, ты где? – Баслеру неймётся. Опять.

\- Я здесь. А ты где?

\- А я здесь. – Очень смешно.

Оказывается, смешно. Некоторым.

Юрген улыбается.

Хельмер хлопает его по плечу и желает спокойной ночи.

Юрген не выказывает недовольства.

Юрген, обычно такой неприступный, к которому вдруг стало очень легко прикоснуться.

Можно взять его за руку, привести к себе в номер и оставить на ночь.

Юрген вряд ли будет против.

Мешает гордость.

Гордость мужчины.

Гордость любовника.

Пока Юрген улыбается этой отрешённой улыбкой, между ними не будет ничего.

Не будет ничего, даже если они окажутся вместе в постели.

Даже если будут…

Юрген сейчас с кем-то другим.

\- Спокойной ночи, Лотар. - Мягкий голос. Чуть усталый. Чуть отсутствующие интонации.

\- Спокойной. – Слишком сухо. Слишком резкий ответ.

Юрген не обратил внимания.

 

Широкие запутанные коридоры. Похожие на лабиринт.

Пустые.


	8. Un Amore Grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1995 - 1997. Два совместных года в Баварии.

Жаркий день. Духота. Щебет птиц.  
Клюшка со свистом рассекает воздух, и брызги песка летят в разные стороны, сверкая под ярким солнцем. Франц улыбается, следя из-под руки за траекторией полёта мяча.  
\- Кажется, это был не самый худший удар.  
\- Если только ты не попал в другую ловушку.  
\- Вечно ты со своим оптимизмом, Лотар, - Франц смеётся, забрасывая сумку с инвентарём на плечо. - Идём?  
Из проезжающего мимо гольфмобиля доносится радостная музыка, «I can see clearly now, the rain has gone…», подхватывает Франц, приветственно кивая какому-то из своих знакомых. Запахи клевера и скошенной травы – вот откуда это летнее настроение.  
\- Приедешь ко мне в Австрию в июле?  
\- С женой?  
\- С женой, без жены – на твоё усмотрение, - в глазах Франца лукавая искорка.  
Тело привыкло к физическим нагрузкам, к быстрым движениям, он привык ощущать свою силу и контролировать её. Так тяжело идти неспешным шагом, словно улитка на прогулке, так хочется промчаться эти несколько сотен метров на полной скорости, легко отталкиваться от земли, и чтобы ветер бил в лицо…  
На собственном опыте он уже уяснил – достаточно просто сделать слишком широкий шаг, и боль вернётся с новой силой, и всё по новой – врачи, уколы, постельный режим и что угодно ещё…  
Франц идёт очень медленно, и ему приходится поневоле подстраиваться под скорость своего спутника. Чёртова заботливость окружающих. Он чувствует себя инвалидом, не хватает только коляски. Нельзя быстро ходить, нельзя перенапрягаться, нельзя, нельзя… Хочется снова жить по-настоящему. Хочется дышать.  
\- Что-нибудь слышно про планы дортмундцев на следующий сезон?  
\- Пока нет, - Франц снова затягивается, ароматный дым тонкой струйкой поднимается над сигарой. – Либо они так хорошо хранят свои секреты, либо сами ещё не знают, что будут делать дальше.  
Мяч обнаруживается в густой траве неподалёку от лунки. Франц качает головой, долго выбирает клюшку, несколько раз прицеливается и снова качает головой.  
\- Что, немного не повезло? – Спрашивает он не без ехидства.  
\- Ничего, ничего, сейчас, - бормочет Франц, снова примериваясь к удару. – Я разговаривал с Юргеном вчера, он согласен перейти в «Баварию» со следующего сезона.  
В глазах темно. Сознание выхватывает из всей фразы только одно слово: «Юрген», к которому тут же цепляется «Лондон», и услышанные обрывки разговоров о какой-то женщине, и отсутствующая улыбка любовника, и воспоминание о том, каково это – чувствовать себя тенью…  
Больно.  
\- … и совсем неплохо для имиджа клуба, - продолжает говорить Франц, пока шарик медленно катится по идеально подстриженному участку поля, чтобы остановиться в нескольких сантиметрах от лунки.  
Одна мысль.  
Не-на-ви-жу.

_Voglio un amore che sappia di te  
Con quel gusto un po' amaro di un vino da rè  
Un ricordo che sciolga i ricordi che ho  
Per cui valga la pena di arrendersi un po'_

\- Зря ты сюда приехал. – Негромко, растягивая слова. - Швабы в Мюнхене долго… не живут.  
\- Спасибо за предупреждение. - Короткая пауза. – Лотар.

Шум дождя. Мокрый мяч. Смех.  
Первая тренировка в сезоне, на которую команда собралась в полном составе, и они тут же угодили под ливень. Медленно прогуливаясь вдоль кромки поля, он разглядывает веселящихся одноклубников. Тренеров, вратарей, новичков.  
У одного из этих людей там, на поле, лицо Юргена и его фигура, его непослушные золотые волосы и светлые голубые глаза, сейчас кажущиеся серыми, как будто в них отражается дождь. У него улыбка Юргена, по-мальчишески открытая и чуть застенчивая. У него знакомый голос, и даже неискоренимый швабский акцент по-прежнему здесь.  
Этот человек – чужой. Он говорит, вставляя в свою речь английские выражения. Он легко взмахивает рукой, когда не получается быстро подобрать слова – жест, явно подхваченный у кого-то. В нём чувствуется… успокоенность, что-то надёжное, непоколебимое, спрятанное глубоко внутри, будто бы он уже нашёл свои ответы на все вопросы и свысока поглядывает на тех, кто всё ещё мечется и ищет. У него незнакомый взгляд и неуловимо изменившаяся манера держать себя. На безымянном пальце его правой руки блестит тонкое золотое кольцо.  
Юрген женился этим летом и, по слухам, счастлив в браке.  
«Ненавижу», бьётся где-то внутри, без уточнения, кого и за что. Просто…  
Каждый раз, когда он видит руки Юргена, по телу пробегает холодная дрожь.  
Он мечтал, что когда-нибудь Юрген вернётся к нему.  
Юрген вернулся.  
Незнакомый, чужой человек.  
\- Спишь на ходу, Лотар? – Голос Клауса резок, но без злости.  
\- Нет, любуюсь нашими… новыми приобретениями.  
\- И как тебе? – Аугенталер останавливается рядом, поднимая с травы бутылку с водой. – Внушает оптимизм?  
\- Не всё. Боюсь, что кое-кто вряд ли продержится здесь больше одного сезона.  
\- Даже так? – В голосе собеседника звучит лёгкая заинтересованность. – Это ты Сфорцу имеешь в виду?  
Он ещё раз обводит взглядом поле и снова начинает свою неторопливую прогулку, которую врачи упорно именуют «тренировкой».  
\- Нет, Клинсманна.  
\- Ого! – Клаус явно удивлён. – Вот это новости! А причина?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Согласись, шваб в «Баварии» - это нонсенс.  
\- И то верно, - смеётся Клаус. – Что ж ты Хённесу это не сказал, когда они контракт подписывали?  
\- Они подписывали, они пусть с проблемами и разбираются.  
Клаус кивает на призывный жест Отто Реххагеля и торопливо поворачивается обратно к нему.  
\- А слышал про эту стену, которую он построил под окнами, чтобы папарацци не лезли? Вот тебе и швабы в Мюнхене, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстрым шагом удаляется по направлению к основной группе игроков.  
Юрген подбрасывает мяч вверх и смеётся в ответ на чью-то шутку…  
Чужой. Принадлежащий кому-то другому. Не его. Вернувшийся в Германию, но не вернувшийся к нему.  
«Ненавижу» - единственное, на что он способен сейчас.

\- Здесь не Лондон, и порядки другие. Не забывай об этом.  
\- Благодарю за заботу, Лотар.

Коридор. Мягкий свет. Тишина.  
Ему самому стыдно признавать это, но в первую ночь он ждал. Открытый балкон и незапертая дверь номера как признание в собственной слабости, и, наверное, к счастью, что Юрген так и не пришёл. Он впустил бы его, не сумел бы сдержаться, и всё опять началось бы сначала, а сил на это уже нет.  
Ему хочется жить, а не цепляться за шанс поймать на себе взгляд голубых глаз или пытаться найти в этом новом, незнакомом Юргене хоть что-то от того человека, который пять лет был его любовником.  
Во вторую ночь он запер дверь. Как того требует режим, он лёг спать ровно в одиннадцать, лишь для того, чтобы просыпаться раз за разом от каждого шороха, и утром, глядя в зеркало, он снова злится на Юргена. Нет, не за то, что тот не пришёл, а за то, что до сих пор не отнял надежду.  
Ему хочется жить, и не хочется снова ждать, верить во что-то и засыпать в одиночестве на мокрых простынях.  
А предсезонные сборы всегда давались ему с трудом, и тем более теперь, когда он почти не принимает участия в командных занятиях и всё острее чувствует себя лишним здесь. Правой руки недостаточно, чтобы сбросить напряжение, и – самому становится смешно – ложиться с кем-то другим, когда Юрген рядом, кажется почти непристойностью.  
Эта проблема решается сама собой, когда Клаус неожиданно прижимает его к двери номера, правой рукой расстёгивая ремень его брюк.  
\- С ума сошёл, обжиматься прямо в коридоре? - Шипит он, вцепляясь пальцами в ворот мужчины и наклоняя его к себе.  
\- А тебе не всё равно? – Клаус обдаёт его щёку горячим дыханием с явственным запахом алкоголя.  
Тело реагирует само, руки Клауса, проскальзывающие под его рубашку, заставляют задрожать, джинсы вдруг становятся слишком тесными, и единственное, что ему остаётся – крепче прижаться к партнёру и тереться об него всем телом, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
\- Господа, ну не здесь же такими вещами занимаются.  
В голосе Юргена лёд и металл. Так холодно, что не удаётся даже пошевелиться.  
\- Как ты не вовремя, - стонет Клаус, нехотя поворачивая голову.  
Смех как звенящие льдинки.  
\- Я всегда не вовремя, но ты мне нужен, причём прямо сейчас.  
\- Нужен? – Клаус выпрямляется, слегка пошатываясь не то от возбуждения, не то от употреблённого перед этим спиртного. – Прямо так и нужен? И для чего?  
\- Так или не так, это мы… - Внезапно на лице Юргена появляется его самая ослепительная улыбка, - посмотрим. – Провёл он кончиком языка по губам, или только показалось? – Но сначала дела. Пошли.  
\- Да ну вас всех, - смеётся Клаус, нетвёрдой походкой устремляясь по коридору вслед за Юргеном.  
Он обессилено прижимается спиной к двери, глядя в потолок.

_Un amore grande che comincia piano  
E respira vento come gli aquiloni_

\- Хороший же пример показывает капитан своим игрокам.  
\- Все мы здесь взрослые люди, не так ли? – И как плевок, - Юрген.

Звон тарелок. Смешки. Разговоры.  
\- Клаус, ты где вчера гулял весь вечер? – Тренер влетает в зал, на ходу приветствуя всех. – Я тебя искал, где тебя черти носили?  
Аугенталер степенно допивает свой кофе и только потом поднимает глаза на начальство.  
\- Они меня много где носили. – Сидящие неподалёку игроки начинают улыбаться. - А в чём, собственно, дело?  
\- А в том, что… Привет, Франц. Что я ищу своего помощника, а он чёрт знает где!  
\- Ну вот я здесь, говори, зачем искал.  
Отто, смеясь, падает на стул и придвигает поближе тарелку.  
Голоса снова сливаются в монотонный гул, как бывает, когда много людей говорят одновременно.  
Покачивая в руке стакан с плещущимся на дне апельсиновым соком, он кивает сидящему напротив Анди Херцогу.  
\- Как тебе Мюнхен?  
\- Хорошо, хотя мы ещё…  
\- Да что он видел в этом Мюнхене? – Встревает Мехмет Шолль. – Сидим тут на сборе, как непонятно кто, развлечений нет, женщин нет, а ты его про Мюнхен спрашиваешь!  
\- Не все такие озабоченные, как ты, - приходит он на выручку чуть смутившемуся Анди.  
\- Ну да, ещё скажи, что для некоторых футбол важнее женщин, - Юрген наклоняется почти к самому его плечу, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы дотянуться до сахарницы.  
\- И скажу, не суди обо всех по себе, - и вот уже очередь Юргена опустить голову, не найдясь с ответом.

\- Не ожидал от тебя похабных шуточек за столом, Лотар.  
\- Я тоже от тебя многого не ожидал.

Тёплый вечер. Музыка под окнами. Тиканье часов.  
Стук в дверь отрывает его от раскладывания пасьянса, который уже в четвёртый раз подряд не собирается сходиться. Быстрым движением руки перемешивая рассыпанные по столу карты, он встаёт и нехотя идёт к двери. Он не желает видеть сейчас никого, и меньше всего – того человека, который стоит на пороге его номера.  
\- Не спится? – Он опирается рукой на косяк двери, преграждая вновь пришедшему вход.  
\- Раз уж я вчера разрушил твои… планы на вечер, то с меня причитается. Так ведь? – Юрген почти зеркально повторяет его позу.  
\- Считаешь себя равноценной заменой? – Мягким голосом, почти вкрадчиво, словно предлагая собеседнику возразить.  
\- А это тебе решать, - обволакивающие, чуть насмешливые интонации.  
\- И сколько же времени прошло, прежде чем тебе перестало хватать твоей красавицы жены? – Резко, вкладывая всю злость в одну фразу.  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы тебя когда-нибудь волновали такие вопросы, - а голос Юргена звучит ещё спокойнее, если такое возможно.  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты раньше был женат, - почти копируя тон собеседника.  
\- О своей семейной жизни я сам позабочусь, Лотар. Мы так и будем стоять на пороге, или предпочитаешь выйти в коридор? – А это уже откровенная насмешка, и на мгновение хочется захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его лицом, но вместо этого он, почти неожиданно для себя, делает шаг в сторону. И вот Юрген уже в комнате, и на лице его – улыбка триумфатора.  
Он целуется по-другому, в поцелуе меньше резкости, и появилась уверенность, почти что властность, и первое соприкосновение их губ превращается в борьбу за первенство, которую Юрген всё-таки проигрывает – пока проигрывает…  
Его руки летают по обнажённому телу под ним, касаясь везде и сразу, словно в попытке стереть с него все воспоминания о чужих ласках, заставить думать только о себе, и в каждом повороте головы любовника, в каждом его стоне он ищет хотя бы намёк на то, что Юрген сейчас действительно думает о нём… Или о другом. И не может найти…  
\- Не расскажешь мне, где гулял Клаус весь вчерашний вечер? – Это вырывается само собой, и в ответ – предсказуемо – звучит смех.  
\- А сам не догадаешься?  
Руки дрожат от бешенства, он прижимается губами к шее Юргена, сжимает зубами тонкую кожу, и в ответ – стон, и снова смех.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не оставлять следов.  
Он быстро проводит языком по следу от укуса.  
\- Боишься проблем с женой – не лезь в постель к другому мужчине.  
\- Проблем с женой из-за тебя у меня не будет. – И снова смеётся. - Меня больше волнует, что подумают массажисты.  
Вместо ответа он быстро облизывает напряжённый член любовника, заставляя его застонать – вот так-то лучше. Юрген раздвигает ноги, и он берёт его без подготовки, резко, с каким-то почти удовольствием глядя, как тот кусает губы, пытаясь не показать, что ему больно. Сильные пальцы стискивают его бицепс, вот здесь точно останутся следы, только сейчас это волнует его в последнюю очередь. Юрген стонет, двигаясь ему навстречу, и дальше нет ничего, кроме наслаждения, и одной мысли – чьё имя прозвучит и прозвучит ли вообще.  
\- Лотар, - едва слышным шёпотом, но он слышит. И торжествующе улыбается, накрывая губы любовника своими.

_Fra radiazioni di invidia e follia  
In un mondo che fa sempre meno poesia  
Non so dove ne quando e nemmeno perché;  
Ho capito di avere bisogno di te_

\- Нравится спать с капитаном команды?  
\- Если на то пошло, Лотар, я предпочёл бы спать с тренером.

Музыка. Ветер. Пёстрые флаги.  
Первый день Октоберфеста в Мюнхене. Блошиный цирк, льющееся рекой пиво, смеющиеся люди в красочных нарядах и строгих костюмах, официанты с перьями на шляпах. Лолита поправляет блузку, в очередной раз соскальзывающую с её плеча.  
\- За будущие победы, и к чёрту дортмундцев! – Салютует ему кружкой Маркус Баббель, пробегая мимо, увлекаемый своей спутницей.  
\- И опять футбол, - надувает губки Лолита. – О чём вы на сборах разговариваете?  
\- О женщинах, - он отворачивается, снова изучая взглядом толпу.  
Костюм Юргена напоминает одновременно и баварский, и швабский, сразу и не скажешь, на что это похоже. Он подаёт руку своей жене, и на секунду на их лицах вспыхивают едва заметные улыбки, и тут же гаснут. Движения этой пары почти синхронны, Юрген оборачивается – и Дебби уже смотрит на него, она протягивает руку – и его ладонь уже касается её пальцев, как будто они танцуют под слышный им одним ритм какой-то странный танец, который сами же только что придумали.  
Её лёгкое белое платье развевает ветер, ветер играет с её чёрными волосами, и их взгляды встречаются сквозь толпу – он смотрит в глаза женщине, которой теперь принадлежит Юрген.  
Если он ещё способен хоть немного контролировать свои чувства, то на его лице сейчас должна быть усмешка. Он оглядывает её, медленно, оценивающе, смотрит на неё в упор, и она отводит глаза и делает шаг назад, опираясь на руку мужа. Снова вспыхивают улыбки, когда эти двое смотрят друг на друга.  
\- За что пьём, Лотар? – Мехмет почти спотыкается об него, делая очередной глоток из уже полупустой кружки.  
\- За футбол тебя устроит?  
\- Само собой! За футбол! – Кружки соприкасаются с громким звоном, Лолита снова хмурится, расправляя юбку.  
Вкус пива кажется совсем особенным, как всегда бывает во время Октоберфеста.  
Он оборачивается. Женщина с чёрными волосами снова смотрит на него.

\- Никогда не думал, что увижу шваба, разгуливающего по Мюнхену в кожаных штанах.  
\- С волками жить – по-волчьи выть, не так ли, Лотар?

Мягкое покрывало. Свет ночника. Стоны.  
Юрген нежно поглаживает его бёдра, легко скользит губами по животу, осторожно обходя подрагивающий член. Он откидывается на подушки, глубоко вздыхая, накрывает ладонями пальцы любовника, и в который уже раз рука спотыкается об это чёртово обручальное кольцо, и где-то внизу живота сворачивается тугой холодный комок, похожий на кубик льда. Он резко дёргается навстречу доводящим до исступления губам, требуя новых ласк, может быть, надеясь, что этот холод исчезнет куда-нибудь под страстными поцелуями…  
\- Откуда столько нетерпения, Лотар? – Снова смех, проклятый мальчишка продолжает дразнить, в голубых глазах сверкает вызов: «Ну же, заставь меня делать то, что ты хочешь». И он снова поддаётся, валит Юргена на кровать, снова демонстрирует превосходство в физической силе, прекрасно понимая, что снова проигрывает эту постоянную дуэль.  
\- Осторожнее, Лотар, рецидив травмы получишь, - с издевательской заботливостью, от которой сводит зубы. И он опять набрасывается на любовника, он груб и резок, он заставляет Юргена вскрикивать от наслаждения, заставляет подчиниться, а голубые глаза всё так же смеются над ним.

_Di un amore grande di un amore matto  
Di un amore tanto di un amore tutto_

\- Скажи, Лотар, а сколько у тебя любовниц?  
\- Боюсь, что проще будет сосчитать любовников.

Кожаное кресло. Белые стены. Жужжание кондиционера.  
От Ханса исходит волна спокойствия, растекающаяся по комнате. Спокойствие во всём – экономные жесты, ровные интонации, пугающе-молодое лицо, на котором нет улыбки, но всё равно кажется, что он улыбается, только очень спокойно.  
\- Не надо торопить события, Лотар.  
\- Я хочу играть на чемпионате Европы.  
\- Ты будешь.  
Ханс всегда говорит уверенно. Он не знает слов «возможно», «может быть» и  
«если», он будто бы заранее знает, как пойдёт восстановление и когда игрок снова будет играть.  
Уверенные руки сжимают его ступню, он морщится от тянущей боли.  
\- Не надо спешить.  
\- Я хочу вернуться в сборную. Мне нужна игровая практика, как можно больше.  
На Ханса невозможно кричать. В его присутствии голос сам собой понижается до нормального тона, даже если внутри всё кипит от нетерпения и желания настоять на своём.  
\- Чем раньше вернёшься, тем больше рискуешь, - журчит голос врача, кажется, что ему ничуть не надоедает повторять одно и то же которую неделю подряд.  
Он выходит из кабинета усталый и злой, и после массажа снова вернулась боль, и ещё крепче становится решимость – выйти на поле как можно скорее.  
\- Смотри, куда идёшь, Лотар, - Юрген делает шаг в сторону, легко уходя от столкновения.  
\- Благодарю за совет. Может, ты ещё и проводишь меня, раз ты так заботлив?  
Глаза Юргена прямо напротив его глаз.  
\- У меня другие планы на вечер.  
И он остаётся один в коридоре, прислушиваясь к звуку удаляющихся шагов, чертыхается про себя и направляется к лестнице.  
В холле, уткнувшись в газету, сидит Клаус. Он отрывается от чтения, услышав шум, и поднимает голову.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Как обычно, - бросает он раздражённо. – Поднимешься ко мне?  
Клаус снова прячется за газетой.  
\- Не сегодня, у меня другие планы на вечер.  
Секунду он стоит неподвижно, глядя в упор на сидящего мужчину, потом отворачивается.  
\- Как угодно, - и уходит, не дожидаясь ответа, которого, впрочем, и не последовало.

\- И долго ты намерен игнорировать командные мероприятия?  
\- Мне есть чем заняться дома с женой, Лотар.

Холод. Свисток. Рёв трибун.  
Капитанская повязка сжимает руку, а глаза уже находят мяч, летящий в сторону чужих ворот. Поле само разбивается на треугольники, он по-прежнему чувствует игру, мгновенно читает все схемы, видит и соперников, и своих игроков, он летит над газоном, задыхаясь от счастья, вновь ощущая вдохновение и свободу, которые приходят только во время матча. Каждое касание мяча – подарок, каждый взрыв аплодисментов на трибунах – награда.  
Каждый шаг – боль, отдающаяся во всём теле, и он почти валится на скамейку в раздевалке, стараясь хотя бы не застонать.  
\- Я играю, - сквозь зубы, предваряя вопрос врача. Ханс укоризненно качает головой.  
\- Рискуешь своей карьерой.  
\- Я играю, - упрямо повторяет он. Укол, и мышцы немеют, и через несколько минут уже снова можно нормально двигаться.  
Томас Хельмер кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
\- Стоит ли? Может, лучше…  
Он отрицательно качает головой, направляясь к выходу из раздевалки. Только выйти снова на поле, снова играть.  
Мяч соскальзывает с ноги. Так больно, что на глазах появляются слёзы. Он не хочет, чтобы матч заканчивался.

\- Геройствуешь, Лотар?  
\- О чём ты? Всего лишь очередная игра.

Постель. Темнота. Запах роз.  
Юрген обвивается вокруг него, шепчет что-то неразборчивое, внутри него так тепло, так… сладко, и невероятные усилия требуются, чтобы сохранять медленный ритм. Пальцы поглаживают горячий член любовника, едва касаясь, ему нравится чувствовать нервную дрожь, пробегающую по телу Юргена от таких ласк, нравится слушать его стоны.  
\- Быстрее… - Тихий шёпот, и он улыбается в ответ, ещё замедляясь, левой рукой удерживает бёдра Юргена, не давая ему двигаться. Юрген беспомощно стонет, запрокидывая голову. Вот так, здесь власть принадлежит ему… Он играет с любовником до тех пор, пока сам в состоянии сдерживаться, и Юрген кричит, когда он наконец берёт его по-настоящему, входя так глубоко, как только может, постепенно набирая скорость. Судорога наслаждения бежит по телу, он протяжно стонет, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и не отрывает взгляд от лица любовника, от его губ, от полуприкрытых глаз… Правой рукой он плотнее обхватывает член Юргена, сознательно выбирая ритм иной, чем собственные движения, и Юрген снова вскрикивает.  
\- Не шуми, - он улыбается, опять замедляясь – просто чтобы показать, кто командует сейчас, а затем несколько сильных толчков, и он кончает, и Юрген кончает вместе с ним, без крика, только тихий выдох:  
\- Клаус…  
Как удар плетью. Он впивается поцелуем в тонкие губы, жестоко, причиняя боль, пока во рту не появляется металлический привкус крови, ему хочется убедить себя, что он не мог этого услышать...  
\- Сколько страсти, - улыбается Юрген, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и здесь должно было прозвучать имя, а оно не прозвучало…  
И он снова целует, больше не сдерживая себя, пока Юрген не отталкивает его.  
\- Хватит нежностей, Лотар, завтра вставать рано, - и вот его уже нет рядом, Юрген умеет одеваться в считанные секунды и исчезать из комнаты почти незаметно, как тень.  
\- Ненавижу, - беспомощно шепчет он, глядя на закрывающуюся дверь.

_E cammino di notte come i gatti e la luna  
Ma non cerco avventure  
Per fortuna già c'è questo amore per te_

 

\- Собрался напиться, Лотар?  
\- Тебя забыл спросить.

Снег. Запах хвои. Серпантин.  
Крупные снежинки танцуют за окном, переливаясь в свете фонарей. Он стоит, опираясь рукой на подоконник, и смотрит на укрытые снегом дома. За его спиной несколько нетрезвых голосов выводят «Stille Nacht», и тренер громко смеётся, когда очередная разорвавшаяся хлопушка обдаёт его дождём конфетти и блестящих серебристых лент.  
Томас Хельмер присаживается на подоконник рядом с ним, задевая головой свешивающуюся со штор мишуру.  
\- Надоело веселье? – Интересуется он, не отрывая взгляд от идиллического зимнего пейзажа.  
\- Да ну, - вздыхает Томас. – Перепились все, как не знаю кто.  
Он кивает. Юрген уехал больше часа назад, он никогда не любил все эти полуофициозные командные мероприятия, вместе с ним зал покинули ещё несколько человек. Те, кто остался – большая часть команды, обслуживающий персонал, представители спонсоров, представители представителей прессы и прочий сброд – радостно пьют и не менее радостно едят, время от времени запуская петарды и танцуя под завывания каких-то певичек, которые в перерыве между номерами пытаются вешаться на футболистов и даже на тренеров.  
Под окнами проезжает очередная машина, на несколько мгновений освещая всю улицу жёлтым светом фар.  
\- Поехали отсюда, - говорит он решительно. – Забирай нормальных людей, и поедем посидим где-нибудь, отметим Новый Год по-человечески.  
Томас задумчиво оглядывает зал.  
\- Думаешь, удастся исчезнуть?  
\- Все, кому было нужно, уже успели с нами и сфотографироваться, и выпить. Пошли.  
Его собеседник отходит в поисках желающих – и способных – присоединиться к маленькой компании, и он снова поворачивается к окну, невольно любуясь падающим снегом.  
А с Клаусом они не разговаривают уже несколько недель, только обмениваются необходимыми репликами и изредка взглядами. И не было ссоры как таковой, но разговаривать внезапно стало не о чем и незачем. Единственная тема, на которую он с удовольствием побеседовал бы с Аугенталером, уже час как сидит дома со своей женой. О, он охотно расспросил бы Клауса про его отношения с Юргеном, но такой разговор может и подождать. Всё понятно и так.  
Клаус, Клаус…  
А ведь он был неплохим любовником.

\- Только не говори мне, что в твоём контракте есть ещё и пункт, позволяющий тебе игнорировать свои представительские обязанности.  
\- Если тебя так интересует мой контракт, Лотар, попроси Хёнесса – пусть даст тебе почитать.

Ночь. Балкон. Звёзды.  
Морозный воздух льётся в комнату через распахнутые балконные двери. Где-то там, внизу – усыпанная снегом земля, а здесь, на этой головокружительной высоте, они как будто одни на свете, и лишь тонкие перила защищают их от пронизывающего ветра. Звёздное небо с одной стороны, по-домашнему тёплый свет лампы в окне за спиной, облачко пара вырывается изо рта при каждом выдохе. Любой звук слышен очень отчётливо – поскрипывание плиток пола под ногами, треск распахивающегося этажом выше окна, гудки автомобилей на соседних улицах.  
Руки Юргена пробираются под его свитер, даже сквозь рубашку он чувствует, что пальцы любовника заледенели. Он привлекает его ближе к себе, согревает его своим телом, согревает его губы своим дыханием. Счастье – держать его в своих руках, почти сливаться воедино, легко касаться губами его лица, оберегать его от холода, от ветра, от темноты, от всего, что может причинить боль…  
\- Ты дрожишь, - шепчет он, осторожно целуя мочку уха, соскальзывая губами ниже…  
И смех в ответ.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что от страха, то ты неправ.  
И всё, иллюзии нет больше, она рассыпалась от одной фразы… Что бы ни происходило, Юрген всё так же смеётся над ним.  
\- А я уж подумал, что ты испугался высоты, - как резко звучат голоса, и поцелуй такой же колючий, как порывы ветра, и руки опускаются ниже, расстёгивая «молнию» брюк.  
\- Собираешься заниматься сексом прямо на балконе?  
\- Ты только что заявлял, что ничего не боишься, - зачем, зачем он это говорит? Он же не хочет очередной перепалки, он хочет ласкать Юргена, хочет быть с ним нежным… Но ещё больше хочет, чтобы Юрген прекратил свои насмешки.

\- Неплохо играешь, Лотар, неплохо.  
\- Меня поражает твоё умение говорить комплименты.

Лужи на асфальте. Улыбки. Гостиничный холл.  
В зелёных глазах Берти Фогтса не отражается ничего. Тренер не говорит ему ничего определённого, вообще почти не говорит с ним – ничего не значащие фразы, которые складываются в диалоги, но это всё равно, что разговаривать о погоде. Зачем это приглашение провести день в сборной перед матчем? Разве что для того, чтобы он мог почувствовать себя чужим в команде.  
Это очень неприятное ощущение, и самое худшее, что он всё ещё думает о себе как о капитане сборной.  
Он играет в слова с Фогтсом, он пытается угадывать подводные течения, которые определяют жизнь этой незнакомой команды – к кому здесь прислушиваются, против кого дружат, кого терпят и кого любят, и всё острее чувствует себя лишним здесь, и нестерпимо хочет вернуться сюда и снова быть одним из них.  
\- Скучаешь? – Марио Баслер наклоняется к нему.  
\- Хочешь предложить какое-нибудь развлечение?  
Утром это было похоже на забавные совпадения, сейчас это больше напоминает игру в шахматы.  
Цель этой игры – не позволить Марио оказаться рядом с Юргеном, всё время вставать между ними, как ферзь в решающие моменты встаёт между королём и атакующими фигурами соперника.  
Откровенность, с которой Марио обхаживает Юргена, уже не злит. Она бесит. Даже странно, что сам Юрген ничего не замечает… Или не хочет замечать.  
Марио наклоняется к Юргену, и вот он уже рядом, кладёт руку на плечо Баслера.  
\- Да, Лотар, - оборачивается тот, умудряясь за долю секунды убрать с лица раздражённую гримасу.  
\- Не видел Бирхоффа? Он всё время куда-то пропадает.  
Марио играет в ту же самую игру, только наоборот. Стоит сделать шаг в сторону Юргена, и Баслер тут же возникает как будто ниоткуда.  
\- Я тут услышал обрывок очень забавного разговора.  
\- Вот как? – Рассеяно спрашивает он.  
\- Очень забавного, - негромко повторяет Марио. - Похоже, что на чемпионат ты не поедешь, если мнение Юргена хоть что-то значит для Берти.  
Нагловатая улыбка Марио невыносима, интонации режут слух. Он должен вернуться в сборную, и чёрта с два тогда Баслер посмеет ещё раз приблизиться к Юргену.

\- Ты не горишь желанием видеть меня в сборной, так?  
\- Поверь, Лотар, без тебя гораздо спокойнее.

Смятые простыни. Открытое окно. Полумрак.  
Приподнимая бёдра, он утыкается лицом в подушку. Руки Юргена осторожно раскрывают его, заставляя вздрагивать от наслаждения, и это ощущение – прикосновение прохладного геля к разгорячённой коже и тонкие пальцы, осторожно ласкающие его внутри – этого уже почти достаточно, чтобы довести его до оргазма. Особенно когда Юрген легко надавливает на нужную точку, и он протяжно стонет, ещё шире раздвигая ноги.  
Не хватает только поцелуев – мягких губ на его шее, касающихся его спины, не хватает того, что называют нежностью. Юрген доставит ему удовольствие и не причинит боли, но больше не станет делать ничего.  
Эта мысль заставляет резко дёрнуться навстречу входящему в него члену, принимая его в себя ещё глубже. Не будет нежности – пусть будет хотя бы страсть, хотя бы что-то.  
\- Куда ты так спешишь, Лотар? – Смех с придыханием. – Если так не терпится от меня избавиться, я могу уйти прямо сейчас.  
\- Только попробуй, - шипит он сквозь сжатые зубы, опуская голову ещё ниже.  
Кончая, он слабо вскрикивает. Юрген стонет, изливаясь в него, и бессильно опускается на его тело. Приятно чувствовать эту тяжесть, приятно ощущать, как дыхание любовника щекочет его шею.  
И никаких ласк после секса.

\- Как тесно ты сдружился с Фогтсом.  
\- Я ценю хороших людей, Лотар.

Весенний ветер Гостиницы. Слова.  
«Ты будешь играть», шелестит голос врача. В нём всё то же спокойствие и непоколебимая уверенность в своей правоте.  
«Зачем в сборной скандалисты?», смеётся Юрген, перебрасывая ему мяч. Это уже даже не намёк, больше похоже на «не лезь, куда не просят».  
«Всё будет хорошо» - Франц. Тот, кто поддержит его в любой момент.  
«Ещё не время, позже» - невыразительный тон Фогтса. Ему уже надоело слушать это раз за разом.  
«Я буду играть», тихо говорит он своему отражению в зеркале. Он хотел бы чувствовать больше уверенности.  
«Всё будет в порядке», Франц не хочет шума. Он сделает всё, чтобы погасить нарастающее напряжение.  
«Слышал бы ты, что Юрген говорит Фогтсу про тебя» - раздражающий шёпот Марио. Если бы он сейчас провалился сквозь землю, Баслер был бы только рад. И всё равно эти слова застревают в памяти.  
«Не думал, что ты умеешь плести интриги», ещё пока не обвинение. Он хочет, чтобы Юрген возразил, попытался оправдаться.  
«Куда мне до тебя, Лотар» - безразличное спокойствие в ответ. Юрген всё время смеётся над ним.  
Овации и крики с трибун каждый раз, когда диктор на стадионе произносит его имя. Болельщики хотят видеть его на поле.  
«Я буду играть» - ему необходимо вернуться.  
«Позже» - бесцветные интонации Фогтса.  
«Позже».  
«Позже».  
«Подожди ещё немного. Всё уладится», пытается удержать его Франц.  
«Позже».  
«Я не еду на чемпионат» - сорвавшееся почти случайно во время пресс-конференции, и он сам сначала не верит, что сказал это. 

\- Похвальное решение, Лотар, похвальное.  
\- Пошёл ты к чёрту.

Закрытые шторы. Диван. Сплетённые тела.  
Юрген уворачивается от поцелуя, его губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Нет ни намёка на ласки, каждое прикосновение – только для того, чтобы возбудить, приблизить оргазм. И больше ничего.  
\- Смотри на меня, - приказывает он. Юрген открывает глаза, но смотрит не на него, а на стену за его плечом.  
\- Смотри на меня, - ещё тише, с напором в голосе. Вместо ответа Юрген опускается на него, и он хрипло стонет, когда головка члена проникает сквозь кольцо мышц, чувствуя обволакивающее его тугое тепло. Подаваясь вперёд, он входит до конца и удерживает бёдра Юргена, не давая ему двигаться.  
Юрген не издаёт ни звука, только дышит тяжело и быстро. Он медленно проводит языком по соску любовника, и Юрген чуть заметно вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться.  
Он целует сжатые губы, пытаясь раздвинуть их, проникнуть языком внутрь, он настойчив, но Юрген и не думает поддаваться, тонкая ладонь легко надавливает на его шею сзади, голова слегка кружится, и остаётся только отступиться. 

_Un amore grande la metà del cielo  
Per toccare il fondo per spiccare il volo_

\- Любишь себя слушать, Лотар?  
\- Нет, люблю о тебе говорить.

Пресс-конференции. Коридоры. Цветущая сирень.  
Фогтс хотел скандала – он его получил. Юрген хотел… Хотя неизвестно, чего хотел Юрген, но получил он тоже скандал, да ещё какой.  
Ему нравится читать заголовки, которыми пестрят первые страницы газет. Не придумаешь новости громче – Лотара Маттеуса выгнали из сборной, каждый день появляются новые подробности, заявления и интервью, желающие высказаться строятся в очередь. Ему нравится смотреть на Фогтса во время пресс-конференций, когда тому задают очередной провокационный вопрос.  
Ему нравится смотреть на Юргена и замечать в светлых глазах затравленный блеск. Так приятно наблюдать, как это раздражающее насмешливое безразличие даёт трещину за трещиной, а под ним – беззащитность и страх, и непонимание: «почему?»  
Да, да, попробуй теперь оправдаться за то, чего ты не делал… Или делал? Не имеет значения – Юрген в центре скандала, он – главный виновник, он – мишень для обвинений, и он, оказывается, вовсе не железный. Какое открытие…  
Юрген почти шарахается от него в эти дни, избегает даже случайных прикосновений, смотрит холодно, но под этим холодом всё тот же вопрос: «почему?». «Догадайся», улыбается он уголками губ. Теперь его очередь смеяться.

\- Не придумал обвинений глупее, Лотар?  
\- Не придумал оправданий понадёжнее?

Голоса комментаторов. Мерцание экрана. Жёсткий стул.  
По телевизору футбол кажется ненастоящим, похожим на постановочное кино. Каким бы напряжённым ни был матч, никак не удаётся поймать это чувство полёта, нервного возбуждения, которое охватывает, когда стоишь на поле рядом с другими игроками. Игра никак не может захватить его, каждый раз хочется взять газету или лечь на диван и заснуть, а результат можно будет узнать и потом…  
\- Я понимаю тебя, Лотар, - мягко уговаривает его Франц. – Я всё понимаю.  
Он смотрит на своего бывшего тренера с усмешкой. Интересно, что он понимает?  
\- Я понимаю, - таким тоном разговаривают с капризными детьми, - это несправедливо, ты должен был играть на чемпионате Европы, все это знают.  
Да, конечно. Франц – далеко не первый, кто говорит это. Половина из его знакомых считает своим долгом сказать что-нибудь на ту же тему.  
\- Я понимаю тебя. Но сейчас надо думать о будущем клуба, новый сезон вот-вот начнётся, не успеешь оглянуться…  
Он кивает, просто чтобы показать, что слушает.  
\- Вам с Юргеном играть вместе, - продолжает Франц всё так же мягко…  
Вот с этого и надо было начинать. Смешно – как много слов требуется некоторым людям, чтобы сказать то, что они хотят сказать.  
\- … и если ты постараешься хотя бы…  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я помирился с ним? – Резко обрывает он явно заранее отрепетированную речь Франца. – Хорошо. Что ещё?  
На лице Беккенбауэра написано удивление – он явно был настроен на то, что придётся уговаривать долго и осторожно.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы мы помирились – мы помиримся, - нетерпеливо повторяет он. - Я знаю, что нам вместе играть.  
Франц облегчённо улыбается.  
\- Я рад, что ты согласен со мной, Лотар. Ты всегда был здравомыслящим человеком.

\- Если бы не Франц…  
\- Если бы не Франц, я бы на километр к тебе не подошёл, Лотар.

Запах кофе. Закрытые двери. Солнце.  
Юрген стоит, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Он напряжён, взгляд голубых глаз мечется по комнате, как будто пытаясь определить, с какой стороны ждать нападения.  
Он стоит у противоположной стены, у раскрытого окна. Между ними – тяжёлый деревянный стол, как стена на границе между двумя враждующими государствами.  
Лучи солнца бьют в глаза. В золотистых волосах Юргена играют разноцветные блики.  
\- Результат показал правоту Берти.  
\- Или твою?  
\- Попробуй доказать, что я хоть в чём-то виноват.  
\- Попробуй доказать, что это не так.  
Опять разговор заходит в тупик.  
\- Нам играть вместе, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
\- К сожалению, - бросает Юрген.  
\- Так что, - он делает шаг вперёд, - общаться нам с тобой придётся чаще, - медленно огибает стол и с удовольствием видит, что первый порыв Юргена – вжаться ещё глубже в стену, - чем я считаю нужным. Как ты верно подметил - к сожалению.  
Юрген просто смотрит на него.  
\- И капитан этой команды – я, - продолжает он тем же неприятным тоном. - И тебе придётся…  
Договорить ему Юрген не даёт. Поцелуй застаёт врасплох, и прежде чем он успевает отреагировать, он уже лежит на столе лицом вниз, и Юрген раздвигает коленом его ноги.  
Можно сколько угодно называть себя дураком, но ему безразлично, что и как сделает с ним Юрген, только бы сделал хоть что-то.  
\- И что же мне придётся? – Холодно спрашивает Юрген. Он не отвечает, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях – влажные пальцы, проскальзывающие внутрь, острый край стола, впивающийся в живот. – Ну?  
Он молчит. Юрген берёт его грубо, но… Удерживается в каких-то мгновениях от того, чтобы причинить боль. Он бы не удержался.  
\- Потерял дар речи? – Ярость в голосе. Он молчит.  
Вот и помирились.

_Voglio un amore che sappia di te  
Che mi resti vicino anche quando non c'è  
Nelle notti di luna di un tiepido blu  
Quando un fiore è lontano profuma di più_

\- Опять спишь на ходу. Весёлая ночь?  
\- Даже если я тебе расскажу, ты не поверишь, Лотар.

Шелест листьев. Жара. Тренировка.  
\- Я же говорил, что Юрген сумеет выжить тебя из сборной, - улыбается Марио.  
Он пожимает плечами, не глядя на своего нового одноклубника.  
\- Ты подозрительно хорошо осведомлён обо всей этой истории, - да, именно такой тон, скучающе-утомлённый, даже если хочется наброситься на Баслера с кулаками.  
\- Юрген, - пауза, улыбка, - доверяет мне.  
\- Зря, - он старательно притворяется, что всё это ничуть его не интересует.  
Марио смеётся.  
\- А он ведь хорош в постели, правда?  
Счастье, что он стоит спиной к этому мерзавцу – вот сейчас он точно уверен, что не совладал с собственным лицом. Он с усилием расслабляет сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы. Помогает.  
Вдох, выдох. Успокоиться.  
\- Не хуже остальных, - и пять баллов за актёрское мастерство, скучающие интонации получаются почти безупречно.  
Марио приобнимает его за плечи.  
\- Ну зачем ты так? Хорош, очень хорош. Особенно когда он снизу, а? – Заговорщическим тоном, да ещё и с такой похабненькой улыбочкой на лице. Нестерпимо хочется затолкать эти фразочки обратно ему в глотку.  
Чтобы не смел говорить о Юргене так.  
Марио кивает, как будто каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- А хорошо у вас тут в Мюнхене.  
Вот теперь его очередь похабно улыбаться.  
\- Ничего, ты ещё многого не видел.

\- Порой твоя неразборчивость в связях меня просто поражает.  
\- Сам удивляюсь, Лотар. Как меня угораздило оказаться в постели с тобой?

Зеркальный шкаф. Ковёр под ногами. Вздох.  
Руки поглаживают крепкие ягодицы, скользят по стройным бёдрам. Он проводит губами по члену Юргена и вновь захватывает его в рот, лаская тщательно и неторопливо.  
Пальцы любовника гладят его лицо. Это удивительно осторожные прикосновения – так касаются чего-то очень хрупкого, как будто под руками Юргена сейчас фигурка из стекла. Легко и нежно – касаясь бровей, проводя подушечками пальцев по щеке.  
Зачем? Эта нежность непривычна, всё непривычное – повод испугаться, он прекрасно усвоил – если Юрген начинает вести себя неожиданным образом – это означает…  
Кого Юрген ласкает сейчас?  
И вот он уже сжимает бёдра любовника, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и Юрген тут же реагирует, за волосы притягивая его ближе к себе, заставляя почти задыхаться.  
Да, так лучше. Так правильнее. Это то, что бывает между ними обычно.  
Мягкий ворс ковра щекочет кожу, Юрген стонет под ним, подстраиваясь под его ритм. С кем он?  
\- Лотар… - Тихий стон.  
Да. Вот так.

\- Или Джованни всё-таки был прав, говоря, что ты не любишь футбол?  
\- Поинтресуйся у самого Джованни, Лотар.

Автобусы. Стадионы. Свет прожекторов.  
Бывает, что мяч упорно не идёт в ворота. Случается с каждым футболистом. Случилось с Юргеном.  
Мяч не идёт в ворота, как будто заколдованный.  
«Всё наладится», успокаивает своего нападающего через прессу Франц.  
Конечно наладится, в этом сомнений нет.  
Марио обнимает Юргена в раздевалке после очередного неудачного матча. Юрген отстраняется не сразу.  
Он смотрит в упор на обоих. Юрген отвечает вызывающе-презрительным взглядом.  
Очередная газетная статья, в которой проскакивает слово «кризис». Он следит за реакцией Юргена на каждую из таких статей. Юрген нервничает, это заметно.  
«Я жду от тебя результатов!» - Трапаттони кричит на Юргена, впрочем, тренер почти всегда кричит, если что-то идёт не так.  
Он замечает, что на лице Юргена всё чаще появляется растерянность. Похоже, эта внутренняя успокоенность вовсе не так непробиваема, как Юргену хотелось бы.  
Удар с точки. Мяч уходит выше ворот. Свист с трибун.  
В глазах Юргена – страх.  
Он чувствует себя виноватым. Этот пенальти должен был бить он, это была его идея – уступить удар Юргену, но он был абсолютно уверен, что Юрген попадёт…

\- Уже не в состоянии попасть в ворота с одиннадцати метров?  
\- Зато не боюсь пробовать, Лотар.

Коридор. Картины на стенах. Марио.  
Они сталкиваются прямо около двери номера Юргена. От Марио пахнет сигаретным дымом и, кажется, виски.  
\- Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, - Баслер улыбается, делая шаг по направлению к двери.  
Он давно уже научился предсказывать действия противника на два шага вперёд – собственно, это и есть его главная задача на поле. Одним движением он оказывается между Марио и дверью.  
\- Я тоже не ожидал, что ты будешь бродить по коридорам через, - быстрый взгляд на часы, - сорок минут после отбоя.  
Улыбка сползает с лица Марио, уступая место почти что злобе.  
\- Где хочу, там и гуляю.  
\- Тренеров это порадует, - он кладёт руку на ручку двери.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что тебе не впервой доносить, - лицо Марио покрывается красными пятнами.  
\- Иди спать, - негромко, но отчётливо произносит он.  
\- После тебя, - хорохорится Баслер.  
Он наклоняется чуть вперёд.  
\- Иди спать.  
Минуту они буравят друг друга взглядами, потом Марио резко разворачивается и уходит в глубь коридора.  
Он легко толкает дверь, прежде чем постучать, и она, против ожидания, открывается. Юрген не запер замок.  
В комнате горит свет. Включены все лампы, какие здесь есть. Юрген лежит на кровати лицом вниз. Если он способен спать при таком освещении…  
Нет, он не спит. Неподвижен, но не спит.  
Он щёлкает выключателем, проходя мимо, и верхний свет гаснет. В комнате сразу как будто становится легче дышать. Он присаживается на край кровати и кладёт ладонь на спину Юргена, между лопатками. Не то попытка успокоить, не то поддержать, не то просто беззвучное «я рядом».  
В молчании проходит несколько минут.  
\- Хочешь что-то делать – делай, нет – убирайся.  
Голос Юргена звучит странно, хочется взглянуть на его лицо, увидеть, что же не так, но он понимает, что если хотя бы попытается – прощения не будет. Он знает, как это бывает – когда просто необходимо, чтобы никто из окружающих не видел, как тебе плохо.  
Он медленно проводит ладонями по плечам Юргена, слегка надавливает, как будто массаж и ласка одновременно. Юрген едва заметно напрягается под его руками.  
\- Тихо, - шепчет он на ухо любовнику, зарываясь губами в светлые волосы.  
Он неспешно оглаживает тело Юргена, и повторяет какую-то успокаивающую ерунду – «тихо», и «всё хорошо», и ещё что-то такое же бессмысленное. Юрген позволяет раздеть себя, не помогает ему, просто лежит на постели лицом вниз. Ничего, этого достаточно.  
Он очень осторожен, он старается, чтобы Юргену было хорошо, целует его ласково, входит медленно, несколькими плавными толчками, ловит каждый его стон, умело ведёт его к оргазму, почти забывая о себе, и всё повторяет какие-то ласковые слова, бессвязицу, в которой главное – не смысл, а тон, которым всё это произносится.  
Они лежат вместе, он согревает Юргена своим телом и мягко гладит его по руке, просто так…  
\- Убирайся отсюда.  
Ну за что, за что, за что?

_Un amore è grande quando fa sognare  
Quando fa soffrire  
Quando è un grande amore_

\- Ты бываешь невыносимо скучным, Лотар.  
\- Ты первый, кто жалуется на скуку.

Гостиницы. Телекамеры. Толпы журналистов.  
Очередная статья, которая по счёту... Юрген выглядит усталым.  
\- Если ты не решишь свои проблемы сейчас, играть вместо тебя будет кто-то другой, - это говорит капитан команды, а любовник хочет сказать совсем другое, прижать Юргена к себе и убеждать его, что всё будет хорошо…  
Скептические замечания от Трапаттони. Юрген отвечает на безупречном итальянском.  
Ещё одна статья, на этот раз с его собственным интервью. Да, он снова отреагировал на провокационный вопрос про Юргена, сказал то, что не стоило говорить, и Юрген снова смотрит на него таким холодным взглядом…  
Марио наклоняется к Юргену так близко, что кажется, будто их губы вот-вот соприкоснутся. Юрген не отстраняется.  
Мяч не идёт в ворота. Джованни опять кричит.  
Новые статьи.  
Ещё один матч, и опять Юрген уходит с поля без забитого гола.  
«Всё наладится», раз за разом повторяет Франц.  
Юрген толкает его на кровать, берёт его сзади, резко и как-то… отчаянно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - беззвучно произносит он, шепчет одними губами в подушку. Эти слова мучают его, они рвутся наружу, они хотят быть сказанными. Если бы Юрген поцеловал его, он произнёс бы это вслух.  
«Всё наладится», повторяет за Беккенбауэром Фогтс.

\- Опаздываешь на очередную пресс-конференцию, Лотар?  
\- Как ты догадался?

Лунный свет. Тишина. Темнота.  
В такую ночь можно свернуться клубком в уголке широкой кровати и бездумно смотреть на усыпанное звёздами небо за окном. Можно пытаться уснуть, в который раз взбивая кажущуюся каменной подушку и прячась под одеялом от холодного серебра луны. Можно стоять у двери и надеяться услышать приглушённый ковром шелест шагов или хотя бы просто какой-нибудь звук по ту сторону стены, в коридоре, который разобьёт это торжественное молчание ночи. Можно попытаться включить свет и тут же выключить его, чтобы снова вернуться в мерцающую темноту. Можно поднести к запястью осколок стекла, любуясь прозрачным лезвием скола, и зачарованно следить, как на коже появляется едва заметная красная полоса – и очнуться в последний момент, медленно отводя руку прежде, чем на ней выступят капельки крови...  
В такую ночь нельзя быть одному, но лучше провести её в одиночестве, чем быть не с тем, кто нужен. Не получается пить, от запаха сигарет скручивает внутренности, книги кажутся бессмысленными, а сны превращаются в кошмары. В такую ночь мысли разбегаются по одним им известным направлениям, и собрать их воедино никак не удаётся, и даже самые важные проблемы становятся абсурдно незначительными. Скомканное покрывало легко принять за камень, а очертания стола расплываются в неверном свете луны. Ночь иллюзий, обманок и оживших сновидений.  
В такие ночи он слишком остро чувствует, как ему нужен Юрген – с его теплом, его улыбкой, его насмешками, его ледяным взглядом, его Юрген – переменчивый и непонятный, как лунный свет.  
Он сказал бы «люблю», но Юргена нет рядом. Он говорит это всё равно, тихо шепчет, бессильно откидываясь на подушки, и всматривается в ночь за окном в ожидании рассвета.

\- Не надоело шляться по коридорам вечерами?  
\- Хочешь – могу не приходить сегодня, Лотар.

Вечер. Бильярдная. Разговоры.  
Его злость выплёскивается в газетных интервью. Журналисты спрашивают его о проблемах Юргена – а кого ещё спрашивать, как не капитана команды – и он охотно отвечает, иногда саркастическими замечаниями, иногда откровенной критикой. Хорошо произносить тираду про кризис и недостойное поведение, он чувствует нечто очень близкое к эйфории, в очередной раз язвительно проходясь по всем неприятностям с игрой, пусть знает, что здесь с ним носиться никто не будет…  
А потом он видит нервные движения рук Юргена, его вечно настороженный взгляд, и не может понять, как ему только пришло в голову говорить такие вещи, он же и думать не думает ничего подобного.  
Нет, недостаточно только счастья в семейной жизни, чтобы справиться с неприятностями – с некоторым удовольствием отмечает он, видя, как Юрген слишком остро реагирует на вполне безобидное замечание кого-то из одноклубников.  
И тут же изнутри поднимается гнев на самого себя – за то, что он способен спокойно смотреть, как его любовник бьётся не то с собой, не то с окружающим миром. Иногда даже мелькает мысль, что проблемы уже давно не в футболе, слишком Юрген напряжён. Вечно прямая спина, улыбка злая, руки вечно скрещены на груди, как барьер между ним и окружающим миром – Юрген готов начать защищаться ещё до того, как кому-нибудь придёт в голову напасть.  
\- Да успокойся ты, ничего я не имел в виду, - Маркус Баббель смотрит на Юргена удивлённо, он явно не ожидал столько яда в ответ на брошенное вскользь замечание.  
\- Я и не сомневался, что это шутка, - тем же ледяным тоном, с такой улыбкой, от которой впору броситься наутёк.  
\- Слушай, если у тебя проблемы, это не повод кидаться на людей, - резонно возражает Мехмет Шолль.  
Юрген молниеносно поворачивается к новому собеседнику. Видно же, невооружённым глазом видно, что он больше всего на свете хочет вскочить со стула и убежать отсюда, держит только гордость.  
\- Ты прав, как всегда, Мехмет, - а холода в голосе ничуть не убавилось.  
Мехмет качает головой, бормоча что-то про себя.  
Взгляд Юргена мечется по комнате, от одного человека к другому, и внезапно останавливается на нём. Взгляд пронзительный, умоляющий почти – нельзя крикнуть «помоги» громче. Помочь, вмешаться, отвлечь внимание, просто унять всех… Нет, не так.  
Он кивает головой в сторону двери, встаёт со стула и выходит. Идёт медленно, и вот за спиной раздаются знакомые шаги. Он не оборачивается, чтобы… Ну да, чтобы не спугнуть, смешно, но правда. Резко останавливается у самой двери номера и оглядывается – Юрген мгновенно замирает у противоположной стены, и руки уже снова скрещены на груди.  
\- Заходи.  
Несколько секунд Юрген неподвижен – опять эти игры в собственное достоинство и гордость. Он спокойно ждёт, пока Юрген войдёт, и можно будет запереть дверь.  
Все его движения размеренны и спокойны. Он не позволяет себе ни излишней резкости, ни чрезмерных ласк. Рубашка Юргена летит в кресло, его собственная водолазка приземляется на полу рядом с ними, а потом он обнимает Юргена. И это не объятия любовника.  
Он просто держит его, достаточно крепко, чтобы Юрген не смог двигаться, даже если захочет. Медленно считает про себя, приближается почти к семиста, когда наконец чувствует, что Юрген успокоился – дыхание стало более ровным. И только потом секс, без грубости и лишних нежностей, спокойно – спокойно, вот главное сейчас.  
Юрген одевается очень медленно. Молча. Он тоже молчит. Угол одеяла приглашающе откинут – намёк достаточно прозрачный. Юрген смотрит на кровать. На его лицо, на дверь, снова на кровать. Потом выходит, так и не произнеся ни слова.

\- Всё будет хорошо?  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, Лотар?

Поцелуи. Улыбки. Молчание.  
Между ними всё хорошо, когда они не разговаривают. Странно, что он понял это только сейчас.  
Все слова, которые они произносят, звучат неправильно. Построить предложение из трёх слов так, чтобы оно означало именно то, что он хочет сказать – это будет посложнее ядерной физики. А от фраз, меняющих свой смысл на противоположный в тот момент, когда он их говорит, он уже устал.  
Может быть, он принимает желаемое за действительное, но ему кажется, что Юрген тоже сыт этим по горло.  
Без всяких слов они заключили между собой нечто вроде соглашения. Как только они остаются наедине, любые разговоры запрещены. Только жесты, прикосновения и – изредка – имена. Нет слов – нет непонимания. Как странно.  
В этом ли причина, или так совпало, но всё как-то неуловимо начинает налаживаться, журналисты задают меньше провокационных вопросов, Юрген забивает один раз, другой. И одноклубники…  
Марио.  
Касается рук Юргена, разговаривает с ним часами, и как ему удаётся подбирать слова так, чтобы Юрген слушал?  
Он останавливается рядом с Юргеном. Приобнимает его за талию. Смотрит прямо на Марио. «Мой», только дурак не поймёт этого жеста. Баслер далеко не дурак.  
Никаких разговоров в постели. Юрген откидывается на его плечо, тихо смеясь. Так было в Милане – если Милан был, если итальянские ночи не приснились ему. С этой открытой улыбкой он кажется моложе лет на десять – его Юрген, светлый и лёгкий как солнечный зайчик, и такой же неуловимый.

\- Хочешь спать?  
\- Я всё равно не усну, Лотар.

Ресторан. Голоса. Утро.  
Очередной командный завтрак, все обсуждают предстоящий днём матч, шансы на чемпионство и дортмундцев – просто пришлись к слову. Ещё обсуждают тренеров, но тихонько, попадать на острый язык Джованни никто не хочет. Некоторые читают утренние газеты.  
Он расправляется с куском пирога и принимается за кофе. За соседним столиком Марио с Мехметом увлечённо листают порнографический журнал.  
Юрген оказывается рядом с ним совершенно неожиданно. Он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего перед ним мужчину, на губах появляется приветственная улыбка, они ещё не виделись сегодня… Улыбка гаснет, когда он натыкается на уже почти забывшийся холод.  
Юрген аккуратно кладёт свёрнутую газету на стол перед ним и проходит мимо.  
Яркие заголовки, мешанина из шрифтов, которую почему-то так любят в редакции «Бильд», по двум первым строчкам ясно, чем эта статья так примечательна.  
Это обсуждалось вчера на командном совете.  
От кого бы ни шла эта информация, она не от него. И чёрта с два это докажешь.  
С отвратительной ясностью мысли собираются в цепочку – что подумал Юрген, читая статью, что он думает по поводу разглашения таких вещей, на кого он подумал, какие выводы он сделал. И всё.  
А ещё хочется расхохотаться в голос над невероятностью ситуации.  
И губы сами складываются в улыбку. Спасибо, что хотя бы объяснил, за что.  
А в раздевалке Юрген снова стоит, скрестив руки на груди.  
На поле он не увидел, что сделал Юрген. Увидел позже, в вечерних обзорах матчей – и отчётливо слышные итальянские слова, и удар в рекламный щит, телевизионщики раз за разом смакуют этот момент.  
Он видел Юргена любым. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что такая несдержанность вообще возможна.

\- Любишь читать газеты?  
\- О да, Лотар. Особенно утренние.

Яркий свет. Объятие. Узкая кровать.  
Юрген обнимает его со спины, ласкает рукой его член, осторожно сжимает пальцами, заставляя стонать. Он разворачивается лицом к любовнику и целует его, прижимается к нему, ощущая его возбуждение. Каждое движение заставляет вздрагивать от наслаждения, как будто электрические разряды бегут по телу. Не хочется прерывать поцелуй ни на секунду.  
Юрген отрывается от его губ, целует его в шею. Он слегка подталкивает Юргена, тот падает на кровать и слегка морщится.  
\- Где твоя осторожность, Лотар?  
Не надо, не надо говорить, хочется зажать ему рот рукой и вернуть обратно тишину, а слова уже вырываются сами:  
\- Хочешь осторожности – спи с женой, - а ведь он и не собирался этого говорить, вообще не надо было ничего говорить…  
\- Благодарю за совет, - смеётся Юрген, и в этот раз он просто затыкает ему рот поцелуем, проталкивает свёрнутую подушку под его бёдра, на ощупь находит на тумбочке крем, выдавливает его на ладонь, согревает… Юрген отвечает на поцелуй так же яростно.  
И срывается с места через какие-нибудь две минуты после оргазма, как будто не желает находиться в одной комнате с ним дольше, чем нужно.

_Un amore profondo confidente ed amico  
Il più antico il più nuovo  
Sentimento che c'è e che provo per te_

\- Посредственный из тебя любовник, Лотар.  
\- Найдёшь лучше – скажи.

Злость. Бессонные ночи. Весна.  
И можно дать очередное язвительное интервью. Ещё можно сказать что-нибудь на командном совете, или во время ужина, или во время тренировки. Ещё можно было бы полезть в драку, но вот этого тренеры не потерпят, а жаль. Цель одна – спровоцировать Юргена хоть на какую-то реакцию, будь то ответное интервью, нервный срыв, скандал или хук правой в челюсть.  
А ещё можно биться головой в бетонную стену. Стене всё равно, а вот голова будет болеть.  
То, как Юрген его игнорирует – это просто восхитительно, он аплодирует про себя.  
Чтоб он провалился, проклятый мальчишка.  
И даже если бы он мог оправдаться… А почему он, собственно, должен оправдываться, Юрген должен был бы верить ему, а не придумывать какие-то идиотские обвинения, из-за какой-то чёртовой газетной статьи он…  
А ведь это куда больнее, чем хотелось бы.  
И Юрген на редкость спокоен. Заранее радуется своему отъезду из Мюнхена, не иначе.  
Швабы редко задерживаются здесь надолго.

\- Не терпится сбежать?  
\- Жду – не дождусь, Лотар.

Веранда. Цветы шиповника. Тёплый дождь.  
А сердце пропускает удар. И ещё один. Зато руки не дрожат, и у отражения в зеркале презрительно-равнодушная улыбка. На лице стоящего перед ним человека точно такое же выражение.  
\- Я уезжаю, - цедит Юрген сквозь зубы. Нет сил дышать. И правильно, бессмысленное занятие… - Радуйся.  
Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи…  
\- Скатертью дорога.  
Юрген смотрит на него несколько мгновений, очень внимательно, а потом вдруг наклоняется и целует в губы  
Не уходи.  
Я люблю тебя.  
Не уходи.  
Не уходи.  
Не уходи.  
Больно.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, Лотар, но это взаимно.

_Un amore grande un amore immenso  
Un amore grande un amore immenso_

 

продолжение следует


End file.
